


The lonely times

by Rose_lily_sunflowers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Future Fic, Immortality, Infinity Stones, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_lily_sunflowers/pseuds/Rose_lily_sunflowers
Summary: Bucky Barnes finds out no matter how long it passes, he doesn't get a single grey hair.He was there when Steven Rogers passed away. He looked after his grandson, Joseph rogers, from afar. He attended Sam's wedding. He attended Sharon's funeral. He trained many agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. and outlived almost all of them.Until his tired soul couldn't take more grief.He acted as a lonewolf for decades. But when Mathilda and Joseph Rogers are found dead and Their son who was named after him,  has mysteriously disappeared. He finds out the past will always huant him.





	1. The beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction... So please forgive me if I have any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Most of the characters are mine. And its a little bit far from MCU Canon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh and I don't own any of those original marvel characters... I just wanted to get this story off my mind and I think it turned out pretty good. :))

James Buchanan Barnes, known to his friends as Bucky Barnes, had dedicated his entire spring of 2024 to fighting alongside the new Captain america. The media was going crazy trying to understand the new captains identity. To the point Bucky wanted to laugh.

(A real genius would guess it in one minute if not less.)

However, Now he was on his way to a place he nearly called home. After his little tent in Wakandan tribes and the new house he was able to buy from the money he got from SHIELD.

But this was different.

"Hey steve!" bucky cheered loudly as he entered the rusty old house. One with giant gardens and old trees. He knew Steve knew little to no things about gardening so the last person who attended to those poor vines must have been peggy, and that must have been a long time ago.

Before steven Rogers could answer him, a childish voice greeted him. "Uncle bucky!" Joseph rogers shouted and ran to the door, abandoning his newest tablet on the couch to greet the guest.

"Oh look! the little one." Bucky said with a smile.

"Did you bring it?? Did you bring it??" he asked jumping up and down. "Oh no, this is a secret for now. No talking about it out loud. Go to your room and open it." Bucky smiled and took a box out of his pocket. A cube. And handled it to the boy like it was the biggest secret on the planet.

Joseph beamed and ran to his room to open the box. "Thank youuu" he shouted while running.

Bucky smiled, Joseph's smile was one of the only things that kept him going.

"What did you get him this time bucky?" an old man said. Bucky saw him in the kitchen, quietly making salads.

bucky entered the said kitchen and sat on the chair in front of The old man. "Nothing.." he whispered.

Steve smiled at him.

"This kid really like this kind of stuff its not my fault." Bucky said with a shrug. "Thought a bit of black-vibranium is good for his collection." he added innocently.

Steve stayed silent for a minute before bringing his attention back to the salad. "Like that piece of the infinity gauntlet wasn't enough." he whispered.

"Says who... At Least he didn't travel in time for it." bucky rested his face on his hands.

"Hows Sam?" Steve asked.

"He's fine, more than fine actually. We might get invited to a wedding soon. Be prepared."

Steve smiled again. Bucky loved the smell of soup he always smelled form Steve. Like it meant he was finally settling down. "A wedding?" he asked. Bucky nodded and stood up.

"Steve, It's my turn, Im making dinner." he said and stood up to go change. "Don't touch that oven! I said it's my turn!" he shouted as he exited.

Bucky Barnes was never good at cooking, but spending 3 years alone did him some good. At least he knew how to make pastas.

When Steve went to bring Joseph downstairs for dinner, he politely informed him that he would come down after he finished.

Steve didn't want to pressure him any further. Bucky didn't bring it up either. The obvious question of "why Joseph doesn't listen to you and ignores you" hanging in the air.

However, bucky made dinner and the old man sat behind the table. Doing the crossword in the newspaper. "Any news from Maria?" Bucky asked and put the dinner at the table. Pastas first, then the sauces. Then steves very important medicine he always forgot.

(That is also something never asked and would regret later, what was all those pills Steve had to take everyday? Why did it have that yellow/black danger sign?)

"No nothing." steve murmured. "I'm starting to think she was one of the post-snap viktims." he said and swallowed his medicine.

"Maybe... Have you... You know... You can use SHIELD files... And not as captain america but as Peggy's husband."

"Like they would give it to me." steve sighed.

Bucky sat on the other side of the table. "Its okay steve. We'll find her." he murmured kindly.

"I couldn't stop thinking maybe she was also a snap victim. I saw Joseph turn to dust in front of me. We thought Maria was one as well. Tony lost it after that."

Anthony James Rogers, son of Steven rogers and Margaret carter. Actually in official record his fathers name is Grant Stephen Rogers, Captain america's cousin, who people accidentally call Steve.

Knowing Steves family was a victim of the snap as well, he knew he shouldn't pull that threat.

(Bucky also knew from SHIELD files that Tony rogers became reckless and dangerous on his missions in SHIELD. Some thing that was expected from a person who lost his wife and son in the same day. After the snapp his friends hardly recognized him and his voilent behavior caused him to murder most of those he captured. At the end, the same voilent behavior let him to one of Hydra facilities and a fully trained, new winter soldier. They were both found dead by his colleagues.)

"How is Joseph?"bucky asked.

"He likes it here. It's as much as I can say. Of course he wants his mom and dad back... But it's nothing I can do. He gets so much like Tony. Reckless, bull headed--"

"You are describing yourself." bucky said with a laugh.

Steve smiled at that as well.

They spend the rest of the night talking about nothing and everything. Bucky did most of the talking while steve listened. Doing his crossworld and obviously lost in his own thoughts.

That's more than bucky ever hoped to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!
> 
> Joseph Rogers: Steves grandson. Son of Maria and Tony Rogers. We'll get to know him more.
> 
> Tony Rogers: Steve and peggys son. He lost his mind after Jospeh was lost in the snap and Maria disapeared. He passed away while fighting a new winter soldier.
> 
> Maria Rogers: Steves daughter in law. She was lost after the snap. No one knows what happened to her. Everyone assumed she was dusted, but she didn't return after the hulks reverse snap.


	2. Secrets

_Steve rogers never told anybody but everytime peggy came home, frustrated and angry because of another assassination they couldnt find the one responsible for, he drowned in guilt._

_Drowned was the wrong word to describe it._

_He remembered his screams. Bucky's helpless screams as they wiped him. The sad part was that he never actually see that happen. Only imagined it, because he had seen the chair. It blinded his senses. Knowing bucky was somewhere in cryo or being wiped and used._

_And he could do nothing._

_But he had to remain silent. If he ever wanted to hope to see his friend again, he had to keep the timeline on the right way. Because of his son, because of his daughter. For Tony and Natalia._

_It was the price he had chosen to pay_.

=======

On a sunny afternoon, Steve told Bucky the new job offer that SHIELD had for him. He thought Bucky would jump at the opportunity, but when the sun slowly went to the west and the offer was given, steve was disappointed. He had finally told Bucky the offer, After months of debating with himself.

Bucky refused to even think about it.

Bucky slowly put his cup down. "Steve you know I can't." he said.

The sky had gone orange, there was a cool breeze coming. They both sat in the backyard, while Joseph was playing with neighbors son, a boy named Greg.

"I think it would be the best healing process for you bucky." the old man said with a smile.

Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Healing process?" he said with a smile. "I'm way passed that."

"You can't live the rest of your life trapped in the claws of regret, Bucky." Bucky just stared at him. Steve ignored him and continued. "Don't look at me, you have a life ahead of you. You and Sam, you better fulfil it the best way you can. Maybe it's best to end the trauma the way it started." he said and pressed a shaky hand to his metal arm.

Bucky had absolutely no idea what the old man meant. "What do you mean?" he asked, his faint smile dropped.

Steve looked at the photo at the wall. The howling commandos. "You remember the old days?" he said with a smile. "Where we took out hydra bases one by one."

"Yeah, and I fell off a train?" Bucky murmured.

Steve ignored him again. "We have unfinished business. You and I both know Hydra is growing once again and SHIELD will need your help."

"Did SHIELD set you up?" bucky asked nonchalantly.

"Bucky, No... Think about the offer please." steve said, tired.

Bucky looked at him. "That mission you are talking about... It would take years Steve, Years."

Steve sighed. "No one said it was easy."

"Years away from you and joseph, away from Sam. On some God damned shield aircraft. With people i probably don't--"

"Complaining doesn't suit you bucky." steve said and kindly pat the metal arm. "I know you are itching to do it."

Bucky sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Steve looked at the playground and saw the two boys running around. He said nothing.

=====

 

It didn't take long for him to be convinced. After he realised he would still have mutual missions with Sam, it became much easier to accept it.

That fateful day came when he had to leave the US for Georgia, where hydra had taken roots apparently, He spend the night talking to a very emotional Joseph. He was repeatedly telling him not to go. Telling him not to leave.

And a Steve smiling bitterly in the background.

That morning, he had to take a small visit to wakanda. He has missed the tribe. The people who had accepted him when no one did. After that his mission would start.

Bucky hugged the little Joseph tightly and whispered, "What do you want me to bring?"

He expected a vibranium toy, or a hydra emblem, maybe even a gun of some sort. But Joseph surprised him. "Bring yourself back alive" Joseph whispered back. Bucky saw him swallow nervously. He was small, but he knew the risks of the job.

Bucky jokingly hit him in the shoulder and said: "You are not getting rid of me anytime soon, now what do you really want?"

Joseph didn't answer. He said his goodbye and went back inside. Leaving them alone in the silence.

"What happened to him?" bucky murmured and steve sighed. "He gets close to people very easily." Steve answered.

Bucky got close to hug his old friend.

Sensing something strange, Steve felt like it was a time for a good confession. "You know, I knew Rebecca. After I stayed back in time I mean." He said after their hug.

"Really?" Bucky whispered. He waited a few moments. Debating with himself whether he should or shouldn't ask a question he had. "Is she still alive?" he murmured. The answer was probably "no".

Steve actually smiled. "I don't know, but probably yes. She disappeared with her husband because some kidnappers repeatedly tried to kidnap her daughter. I haven't heard of her since."

Bucky laughed. "She almost blew your cover didn't she? I'm overly certain she recognized you at first sight." Bucky said with a smile.

"Oh, she did. She didn't fall for this "Stephen" that everyone accepted."

Bucky laughed out loud. "That's my little becky."

Bucky looked at his motorcycle and his smile dropped. He looked at Steve one last time. He offered bucky a reassuring smile. "Its fine." he said and pat him on the back. They walked to the vehicle. And Bucky turned it on. Be fixed the back pack on his back and put on his helmet. "Take care, old man." he said with a smile.

"I can say the same thing about you too." Steve answered with a smile. "Goodbye."

Bucky only waved and rode on. Trying not to look back as he left the empty street. Towards the sun.

======

 

** Nine years later, **

** Rogers residence. **

 

His address hadn't changed.

Bucky knew that.

The last time they spoke online, Steve said nothing about relocating and he knew he wouldn't leave that house, will all those memories of peggy, behind.

So be didn't ask SHIELD the new address. He rode on his motorcycle and went on for rogers residence.

He talked to Sharon Carter first. After all, they had spent the last eight years above the ground and in Georgia together. Before she had to go back to the US for another assignment about a year ago.

(She could have told him what had happened yesterday. She didn't have the heart. She also thought she didn't have the right.)

The sky was blue. Bluer than usual. The sun was shining with all his might. Once or twice, he saw people traveling with their bikes. None of them minded him.

He had recently updated his metal arms, added a wrist computer to it that would be his ID card in SHIELD from now on. This arm also had the ability to look like a normal arm at the times of need. Times like now.

Bucky parker his motorcycle. He hoped off it and went for the door. This neighborhood had a peace that he wasn't used to. He wanted sounds. Sounds of running, walking, talking, screaming, anything expect this absolute silence.

Bucky found himself in front of the door. He tried to knock but held his hand back. The last time they had spoken online, was a year ago.

It has been nine years since he last step foot on this house.

His mission took him to various places along america and Europe. Vincent Richardson was a hard man to follow, but the mission was completed. He was now in SHIELD custody. His last hideout burned to the ground.

(He wondered why did Hydra had so many hideouts. They had decades to build them, and a lot of resources to do so. But the amount of enemies they made for themselves made it very hard to keep their property in one piece.)

(Yet they somehow managed it. Over and over again. They raised above the ashes.)

(They could never be wiped out.)

He opened the door, with the spare key that was obviously kept under the flowers.

"Steve?" and empty house greeted him.

Silence. Silence was all he got.

He stepped inside.

The house was full of furniture but not a breathing soul.

They must be outside.

So he decided to explore the house.

He didn't get the chance.

Not long after, he heard footsteps. Then, their owner showed himself. The blonde boy looked at him with shock and open mouth. "Uncle bucky?" said the boy. Bucky wanted to smile, but he couldn't.

Not a boy, But a young man. An 18 year old was standing at the door. Dressed in all black. One that painfully resembled Steve in the day of his mother's passing.

Bucky stared at him. Reality crashed on him. He didn't know 9 years was really this long. Joseph was no longer the small boy that demanded a souvenir each time bucky came from a mission, was now an adult.

His black suit, why would Joseph wear a black suit? Did one of his relatives pass away?

(There would only be one reason. After all, Maria Rogers was never found. Steve was the only remaining family he had.)

"Where is Steve?" he asked. Even if he knew the answer by now.

Joseph opened his mouth to answer but stopped.

"Joe! Where did you go?" another person said loudly from behind them. Joseph turned to look at the other boy who was standing just behind the corner. "Greg! Not--" but he didn't get to finish.

The winter soldier had already fled the scene. Leaving the boy in an empty house.

He sighed and turned to his brunette friend. "Greg! Did you follow me?" he asked seriously.

"Of course I did," Greg said as a matter of fact. "I'm not leaving you now. Who was inside?"

Joseph looked at the empty house again, hoping he would find the older man inside. But he wasn't there. "No one. I just hallucinated." he said and waved his hand.

Greg's face turned. He looked at his friend with new found determination. "You are not going inside that house." he said seriously and kindly got his arm. "Lets go to our house. My Ma is expecting you."

That was a total lie. But his Ma always accepted uninvited guests with open arms. Specially if its this particular boy.

"Thanks Greg, but I go fine on my own."

(Deja-vu hit Bucky hard.)

(He was hiding in the shadows of the other side of the street. Watching the two boys and calculating his next move. Should he get this boy to sam? No he was an adult, he could take care of himself. Steve did, and he obviously didn't have one of those supersoldier DNA. Joseph did. He would be fine.)

"I know you can... But you don't have to." Greg said looking up and down."Look at me Joe," Joe did exactly that. "Is SHIELD going to cancel their tests tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, of course--"

"Are we going to get accepted if we don't train and revise tonight?"

"What does it--"

"Is your grandfather going to ever forgive you if you mourn all night and miss the test?" he asked. Holding Joseph's hand firmly.

Joseph took a few moments to breath and finally answered. "No."

Greg smiled a little. "So you are coming to our place and leave this dusty old house for tonight. Come on! We have work to do."

He started running, and pulled him with him. Joseph unwillingly followed.

(But bucky caught a small smile of him when he started running at full speed, crossing his friend. "Thats not fare!" Greg shouted and started running faster.)

===

 

It took him moments to find the hospital which Steve passed away in.

He entered from the front door, trying to be anonymous. Tricking the lady on the counter wasn't hard.

So he found his room in seconds. But he should have known he wouldn't be there. He waited until a doctor arrived. A petite woman came first, while signing a few papers.

She up to him with a sad smile. "Sorry sir, we have moved Mr rogers." she said. As if that wasn't obvious.

He nodded. "Well. Can I see his doctor?" he asked. Not sure if he wants to or not.

"I'm the doctor." the woman said as a matter of fact. "I never saw you in the visiting hours mister--"

"Barnes." he said cautiously. "I wanted to talk to you about his cause of death..."

The woman sighed. "I explained to The younger Mr rogers already. He has had signs of tumor for years now. With all due respect, He should have died probably ten years ago."

(Ten years ago??)

"Im sorry... How long did he have it?" bucky asked, shocked.

"I lost count really. He was diagnosed three days after the thanos extinction. I remember it because of the havoc in the hospital."

Bucky stared at the woman for a few minutes before averting his gaze. "Thank you Ma'am." he said shortly and left.

Left the hospital.

Left the town to the SHIELD headquarters.

===

 

("Just away from here. As much as possible." bucky said slowly and Fury just nodded with a Smirk on his face.)

====

 

"You should probably go see him bucky." Sam said.

Bucky had returned to his small solstice in wakanda, enjoying a day of celebrating after the tribe had gotten their lost members from the snap.

"I probably should not... Cap." he said the last part with a smirk. He put the food he cooked on the table, it was barely enough for two. He hasn't anticipated a guest when he was cooking.

"I was going to come to your house Tomorrow." he whispered.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming for the memorial?" Sam murmured.

"Memorial of who exactly? Grant Stephen Rogers?" Bucky said with a shrug. "Are you going?"

Sam nodded.

Bucky sighed heavily. He put away his cooking and turned off the oven. Bucky took a deep breath before turning to Sam once again. "Sam... I'm going back." he said suddenly. "I'm going back to the mission."

Sam was stunned for exactly two seconds, before he put his cup down and leaned on the table. "And why?" he asked.

"I don't know... I just need to work a little bit more." bucky said with a sigh. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Sam slowly stood up from his seat. "So it's your last night?" bucky nodded.

Sam smiled and put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the oven. "So lets hang out! I'll call sharon and Angelina... We can go to our usual place and--"

Bucky laughed. "You bring your wife with your friends?" He asked. Sam smiled as well.

Bucky allowed his worries to disappear and allowed himself to be taken away from his house.

=======

 

Next chapter:

"Breaking news! Faces of SHIELD, Mathilda and James Rogers pass away after a car accident."

"Well, if it isn't bucky?"

"And their poor boy, I dont know who took him. I have never seen him."

"Least I can do after you saved me from that life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!
> 
> Angelina Wilson: Sams wife. 
> 
> Gregory "Greg" Allen: Josephs best friend. Who will grow to be his lifelong friend and the only one who he trusts with the knowledge that his grandfather is actually captain america.


	3. Tracking down

_Hydra lost control of their asset only three times._

_The last one set their little brainwashed asset free._

_The first one was at his first mission on field, when they realised he wasn't capable of killing the subject, instead he attacked his handler._

_But the second time, in the late 1990s. At the beginning of the black widow program, the asset was set to teach the young girls means of fighting._

_One of the girls amazing resemblance to one Rebecca barnes, the assets sister, somehow made him lose his brainwashing and his sole objective became to free the girls._

_In the end, he had three surviving students. Natalia, who would later become the black widow, Flora, who looked very much like Rebecca barnes and the deadly Liesel._

_After he finished their training. He shot his handler dead. Fought every hydra agent on his way and escaped. He set the base on fire as they went away._

_Flora and Liesel remembered their families but Natalia wasn't so lucky. Liesel's family accepted her into her own and promised to help her find her own._

_So the asset was free to wonder._

_His feet brought him to a part of Brooklyn._

_To a new House. Where a blond well-built man started following him and calling him "Bucky"._

_The asset was trained better but the moment he laid eyes on the man, he knew he knows him from somewhere. But he slowly walked away. Tried not to get much attention to himself._

_The man anxiously followed him and quietly called him "bucky! Bucky wait! PleAse!"_

_The asset was hearing none of his please. The man followed him to a dead end and he disappeared. He watched the man from afar._

_Tears started to roll down his eyes. "I'm so sorry bucky, I really am..." he whispered to himself and if it wasn't for his heightened senses, he wouldn't have heard._

_The next day hydra captured him and wiped him. The winter soldier hardly remembers this happening._

_(Later, he realised Liesel's family were a part of hydra who willingly gave the girls back to where they Thought they belong. Natalia survived while Liesel passed away in one of those tests.)_

_(Flora was the only one who could escape from that destiny because of her dedicated parents, Markus Grant and Rebecca Barnes-Grant, who declared her dead and made a total new identity for all three of themselves. Leaving their life behind_.)

===========

 

**"Breaking news! Face of S.H.I.E.L.D., Mathilda rogers and her husband, Joseph rogers die in a car accident.."**

 

The news hit him like a brick wall. He looked at the TV in the restaurant, Mathilda and Joseph's faces were shown and the crime scene. Little Joseph had grown tremendously.

The car was destroyed. Nothing left but a cube of some sort that no one could have survived inside.

"Matilda and Joseph rogers, heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. were in a severe car accident last evening and although the reports show they both had survived through the hospital, none of them awake from their comatose state. Their son James rogers, has yet to be found." the reporter said calmly and flatly.

Bucky looked back at the TV once again. Before putting the charge on the table. It took him minutes to understand the news he was hearing. The numb feeling started to grow in his throat but he quickly ignored it.

(Time had made him numb against grief. He had lost almost all of the people he cared about twice. First when he fell off that train and hydra found him. Second time when his body refused to age and refused to die multiple times when his friends perished in time.)

He walked out of the restaurant. He Tried to anyway. A waitress stopped him. "You knew them?" The waitress asked before he could go out. Bucky nodded. "Family friends." he said quietly.

"God bless their soul." she said and smiled at him.

Bucky ignored her and walked out of the restaurant. He was miles away from the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where he could get more information. "Thanks." he said to the waiter carelessly.

He rode at top speed and Didn't once look back.

"Connect to  S.H.I.E.L.D. online database." he ordered his computer wrist.

"Connecting..." after a few minutes someone answered. "Identification required." the IA answered from the other side.

"James Barnes, 17.8.1910.B" he said.

The road was mostly empty, a few self-driving cars were moving slowly on the other side. In front of him was miles and miles of roads and small mountains.

"Welcome, Captain barnes." bucky rolled his eyes.

(He hated the sound of captain barnes.)

"Give me the info on Joseph and Mathilda Rogers. Their deaths actually." He said and rode faster.

"Well, sir, Joseph and Mathilda Rogers passed away on March 27th."

"That's a week ago!"

"Yes sir. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to keep it confidential. Autopsy results show they were poisoned with botulinum about three days prior."

"That's impossible..."

"There is no sign of the poison or anything that can cause botulinum in their apartment or their S.H.I.E.L.D. offices or any restaurants that they dined before their deaths."

Bucky looked at the road for a few minutes. Digesting the information. The first thing that crossed his mind was the boy he saw with Joseph since he was 9. "Tell me about Gregory Allens whereabouts." he asked.

"Sir, his body was found today in his office."

Bucky swallowed. Even the robotic sound of the IA seemed unsure.

"Cause of death?"

"Classified." was the AIs only answer.

Bucky rolled his eyes. This better not be what he was thinking.

"What was Joseph's last mission about?"

"Classified."

Bucky sighed. He was driving below speed limits, but every inch of him wanted to go on top speed. He could see the outlines of the city now with a few skyscrapers. Helicopters and airplanes were also visible.

"What about James rogers... Is that classified as well?"  he said with frustration.

"Partly, He is missing, presumed kidnapped and the agents are looking for him." the IA answered.

Bucky slowed down the traffic jam was increasing. He had to wait in a long line now, but having a motorcycle had its benefits. "Thanks. Logging out." he told the AI and he was disconnected from S.H.I.E.L.D. online database.

Then, he crossed from the middle of the cars one by one.

==========

 

In his next stop, Bucky entered a bar. One with an old wooden structure and dark space.

Not many people knew where Joseph and Matilda lived. She was a head of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. Her life was constantly on threat of various enemies. Just like how the other four heads' location was classified. Together they formed a council that ordered The director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. So they were constantly in threat of blackmail and death threats.

Everyone else thought they lived outside City limits, in a penthouse or a highly secured smart house. However, in reality they lived inside the city of Washington. That's all Bucky knew and thought he would need. But now, a vague guess wouldn't get him anywhere.

He entered a bar where he had last seen Joseph and Greg. The place where they usually spend time together. Since they moved out of Greg's parents house.

"Well, if it isn't Bucky." Gabe, the bartender, said with a large smile. "How you doing?"

"Not bad." he murmured. Bucky found his way to the counter, he was one of the few people in the bar. Gabe gave him a drink.

"What are you doing here so early? The night hasn't started." Gabe asked. Bucky shrugged. "I have to ask you something man." he said and played with his drink.

"What?"

"Where did Joseph live?" he asked without any further comments.

Gabe frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I... Have a long history with the Rogers." bucky said and drank the cup dry. "Back from his grandfather."

"Uh, I see." Gabe said and took his cup.

"Look I don't usually pull this card but..." bucky pulled his left sleeve up to show his metal arm. With the giant S.H.I.E.L.D. sign. "I'm here with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the avengers."

Gabe looked at him with awe and shock.

(Bucky had been an anonymous face. He didn't walk around showing off his metal arm or brag about being a part of the avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D., so when Gabe, who had known him for a long time, saw the arm, he was very surprised.)

Gabe laughed. "I knew it." he whispered. "You knew the captain? Captain marvel?"

Bucky nodded. How could she forget her? She was the only one who understood what it meant to be brainwashed and used.

"You were there during the Thanos extinction."

Bucky smiled. He wanted to laugh out loud. He nodded again.

"Dude! How old are you?!" Gabe said loudly.

"Don't really know, haven't done the math." bucky murmured. "I was born in the 1910s so I'm about 200 years old."

Gabe laughed out loud. "You look like you are in your thirties"

"Thanks." bucky said and put the charge on the table. "You didn't answer my question, where did Joseph live?"

Gabe sighed. "Why would you like to know?" he asked. He eyes their surroundings, looking for anyone who was eavesdropping.

"As I said, I have a long history with the rogers." bucky said shortly.

"They lived at st Georges street, a few yards south here. The blue apartments. Number 15."

Gabe took the charge and gave him another cup. "I don't know the person who came after the poor James after their death."

"Thats why I'm here... Is Jacob here?" Bucky asked. Gabe pointed at the seats, where a man with formal suits sat.

Bucky smiled and finished the cup again. He thanked Gabe and left the counter, and towards the man. "Jacob." he said when he was standing behind him, the man smiled. "Well well well. How have you been?" bucky said and sat in front of him.

"Fine. Anne knows now. And the kids are fine." the man said with a smile.

"Good. Hydra hasn't found you yet, any signs?" Bucky asked kindly.

"Not much... You know... just one and it wasn't pointed at me."  Jacob said seriously.

"Tell me about it later then." Bucky whispered. "I'm here for some info, as a neighbor you should know."

"About James?"

"Yes, James Edward Rogers. Who. Took. Him." bucky said and tapped on the table.

Jacob stared at him. "That's exactly the sign I wanted to say."

Bucky remained silent.

"I'm pretty sure the person who took him wasn't really his Uncle."

Bucky leaned forward on the table. "Who was it then?"

"Honestly, It was a new face. It was the first time I saw him. I thought maybe Greg... You know him? Its Joseph's best friend and colleague... Who would take his custody. Before we even knew Mathilda and Joseph were killed, this guy came here and took his nephew, right after S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came here and told the boy the terrible news."

Bucky frowned. "No one stopped him?" he asked angrily.

"They did resemble each other and Mathilda never told anybody about her family so everyone thought he was actually her brother." Jacob added. "That is, until I saw him exit. The black SUV, that supposedly belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. Was blinding my signals. I know S.H.I.E.L.D.s cars don't do that. You know the rest."

Hydra, it belonged to Hydra.

"You didn't do anything?" bucky asked. "Does anyone else know?" he added angrily.

"I called the cops... And I alerted you." he said and pointed at him. "Oh and... Greg... He was found dead. He probably knew the same things the rogers did, you might want to start there."

"Good." bucky whispered.

"Where did they take him?" Jacob asked quietly.

"You don't want to know." Bucky said. "Thanks for the info."

"Least I can do after you saved me from that life. After you saved me from Hydra." Jacob said with gratitude.

Bucky said nothing else as he exited. It was late at night, he hopped on his motorcycle and left to find Georges street.

=========

Next chapter:

 

"James! James, i need you to listen to me. You know where my house is, right? Leave your house and go there now!"

 

"Anything else Barnes? Why did you call me and didn't ask S.H.I.E.L.D. directly?"

"Tell me, where are the children?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!
> 
> You already know Joseph! XD
> 
> Mathilda rogers: Josephs wife, she also has a very high rank in S.H.I.E.L.D. she is one of the councilors or how I recall it "a head of S.H.I.E.L.D."
> 
> James Rogers: their son and Steve's great grandson. He is going to be one of the main characters!


	4. Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for reading this fanfic!
> 
> And special thanks for those who left kudos and bookmarked it! you guys are the best! 🌹💐

_Her name was Athena. She was named after the famous greek goddess. However, she was not even near as wise._

_Athena opened the chamber of the winter soldier in the middle of the night, trying to convince him to escape. To run away. To leave Hydra behind._

_"Leave, James. " she whispered when the frozen air left the chamber and the asset fell down. "Leave and never come back. Please." she whispered. The asset saw the white of her coat. He didn't hear the coded words._

_She hoped to see James Buchanan Barnes. Instead, she finds a confused and dangerous assassin._

_He grabbed her head and snapped her neck._

_He didn't even break his brainwashing. The hydra scientists put him back in Cryofreeze._

_After that, Hydra made it obligatory for its handler to be armed. A gun, A knife, anything. If they are not, the asset had to give one to them._

_That is why he gave a gun to Alexander pierce, one that he used to kill the poor maiden._

_Later, It takes Steve rogers two months to find out why Bucky unconsciously gave him a knife or a gun when they were alone in the same room together._

_(A habit that didn't disappear after wakandan scientists helped him out of his programming.)_

========

 

"James! James! I need you to listen to me." Greg's anxious voice came from the other side of the phone. "You know where my house is right? Leave your house and go there now!"

However, Greg was late. James was already gone when he had called.

Bucky turned off the phone. There was no other recorded messages left. It was only that one call from Greg.

Mathilda and Joseph were in a car accident on march 27th at 8:06 pm. That much bucky knew. He looked at the copy of the death certificate on his projector. Matilda died first and three minutes later Joseph's heart stopped working. Neither of them came out of Coma. Joseph took his last breaths at 10:30 pm.

Bucky closed the tab and opened the surveillance camera in their house. Greg and another female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent are inside the house, watching Television and trying desperately to make James ignore what has happened.

At 10:30 they receive a call. Greg breaks down in the kitchen, where he knows James won't see him, while the other Agent tried to tell the situation to James.

(It's the first time he realised James wasn't a child but a teenager. 14 years old. He expected him to be at most 10.)

All James can do is nod. And he can't hear their conversation, Greg left the house at 10:45, to reach the hospital for the required paperwork.

In the hospital he realised Mathilda and Joseph were also poisoned. Botulinum. He almost drops the cupboard and runs back to his car and calls the rogers residence. At 11:05. He pleads James to leave the house right now, but he was a few minutes late. He drives at fastest speed but arrived back at Rogers house at 11:11.

Nobody answers him and he comes home, no one is inside.

At 10:55, S.H.I.E.L.D. calls back the Agent and James is left alone for exactly 15 minutes. More than enough time for a person to come inside.

That person would be Daniel Jacobs. Matildas halfbrother and by extension, Jamess uncle.

Bucky had background check their entire family when Jacob mentioned Mathilda's brother.  Daniel wasn't exactly the person you call trustworthy.

However, he was his only relative at the time so James accepts him with open arms. And Daniel takes James away with him. At 11:03 they leave the house. Surveillance cameras lose the track of James and Daniel exactly at 11:06.

Greg arrived a few minutes late.

Bucky closed the projector and looked at the house. The house was tidy and cleaned, probably Greg had done it for some sort of gathering they had with their friends after their death. However the house was a bit dusty. Which meant nobody came here for at least a week.

Bucky turned off the phone and played the only message again. "James! James i need you to listen to me. You know where my house is right? Leave your house and go there now!"

Bucky sighed. He pressed the comlink and called a friend.

"Calling Fletcher." his com announced. A few minutes later a tired voice greeted him. "Hey, Barnes." said Fletcher from the other side.

"Why are you calling me this time of the night?" Fletcher asked, with a tired and worn out  voice.

Bucky frowned. "Since when did your sleeping pattern change? Its 9, Fletcher." he said and looked at the clock once again. It was 21:02.

He knew he shouldn't have said that. After all, Greg and Joseph were Fletchers friend more than they were buckys.

"Since yesterday, what do you want?"

"Autopsy results." he murmured. "For Greg."

Fletcher said nothing from the other side of the com link, bucky took a deep breath and rephrased it. "Just the reason for death, Fletcher."

An angry voice came from the other side. "Strangulation. Someone choked him out. Probably after a long battle."

"I'm sorry..." he murmured carelessly.

"Anything else Barnes? Why did you call me and didn't ask S.H.I.E.L.D. directly?"

"You always have the reliable news faster than others." bucky answered shortly and tried to act sad. "Thanks. Just wanted to know what happened."

Fletcher was too tired to question it. "You're welcome." and the com was terminated.

=========

 

Gregs apartment was much messier and untidier than Joseph and Mathildas. His clothes fell all over the place, half empty bags of chips and other fast food on every table.

"How did he live here?" bucky murmured as he tried not to step in something as he walked. He searched the entire apartment until he found a room.

Hydra made a grave error by killing both of them. It showed they were working on something that couldn't be risked. It also showed that they both knew about it. All Bucky had to do was find out what it was. In order to find where James currently is.

As he suspected, it was locked. But when was a simple lock a challenge for the winter soldier? Even if it's definitely intelligent and will alert S.H.I.E.L.D. in a minutes notice. He opened the door to a Much tidier room.

It was his work place. S.H.I.E.L.D. papers and other folders neatly on his desk and an entire wall was dedicated to whatever case he was investigating.

However, Bucky caught a few signs. S.H.I.E.L.D. has cleaned this place up very neatly. As if nothing had happened here. Bucky didnt want to think about what had happened that required S.H.I.E.L.D.s attention.

On the same blue wall, the giant sign of Hydra was painted And various photos of suspects were on the walls, with codes, names, allies, etc.

Bucky looked at the wall for a few moments. On the other side of it, he had pointed out some of known hydra bases with red marks and places he suspected with yellow.

However there was only one yellow mark on the map. Deep in the woods in the north.

Bucky looked at the wall once again. There were pictures of children and teenagers. Some of them were connected to familiar faces. Old ones, Like morgana Stark. As he has heard from her, there was an attempt in kidnapping her son. There he was, little Tony. A picture of him playing in the park With his father.

(How many people were named Anthony? you may ask. The answer is simple, lots of boys. Especially those who were born after the hulks reverse snap or because of it.)

(Yes, as thanos once hoped, they remembered Ironman.)

There were many others, kidnapped or hydra has attempted to kidnap. Their photos on the wall and most of them were biologically related to either a former hydra agent or an avenger or a metahuman/mutant.

Three others, Greg had managed to track bloodline of three other missing children.

Demeter Rumlow, directly related to Brock Rumlow. grace banner, grand Niece of the famed Hulk. Last but not least, Evans Isakson, who was the grandson of David Isakson.

He unconsciously picked up Brock Rumlow and David Isaksons photos. After taking a look. He tore them in half. They were his past handlers. Hydra agents.

He took a picture of the entire wall. Keeping all Greg had found out.

another picture that was newly added, to the other side of the map, was James. James Edward Rogers. A picture of Steve was also there. Bucky smiled at the picture. Steve was in his modern custom. One he wore before fighting Thanos.  Somehow seeing him in modern clothing made him more comfortable than old ones.

(Because even if in the past years he had watched everyone he loved die or grow old. Steves death hunted him the longest..)

Bucky stared at the yellow dot on the map. The only place he suspected.

"Well," he said out loud. "It's worth a shot."

========

 

It was indeed, worth a shot.

He found a locked out basement in the woods. With a lot more heat signature than a normal cabin gives. So he entered it. To his surprise,  the elevator was in the middle of the room, as if it was inviting him to come inside.

He hit the elevator at a random number. Deep underground. It needed a code. Bucky put his wrist computer on the screen and ran the program Fletcher had given him. hacking it took more than a few minutes. The program Fletcher had given him was getting old.

Remembering his apprentice, he alerted the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. They would be there in at least half an hour. Fletcher would definitely be among them.

Bucky readead the sniper and waited for the door to open. "Well." he murmured to himself and pointed at the door, ready to shoot at any moment, "here we go."

=========

 

He knelt and checked the pulse of the last Hydra agent he fought. He found a faint heartbeat and it was enough. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the medics would arrive soon.

He abandoned the room. The secret base was more like a maze, each corridor leading to another empty room. He found children in cryo freeze and More children in body bags.

Until he heard heavy footsteps from a room. A man, most likely, running around inside and whispering to himself.

He filled his gun again and kicked the door open. Aiming the gun at the man in front of him. The room was Dark with red lighting And a poor scientist in a white coat was inside. Who seemed to shake from fear.

Just to make him even more terrified, he aimed his gun at the wall right behind him and shot. The scientist jumped away and screamed.

Bucky came closer and grabbed him by his collar. The papers fell from the man's hands. "Tell me," Bucky murmured. "Where are the children?"

=====

 

Next chapter:

 

"He Ran.. Ran away... Escaped! With two other subjects--"

 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ready in area."

 

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm making sure no one else suffers. I'm making sure the people I care about are safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new important characters! But we'll get to know Fletcher later!


	5. The hydra base

_ "Greg... I know you probably want to be alone but--- please answer me ok? I know what you are thinking! It wasn't your fault! _

_ Fletcher brought the phone down and slammed her hand to the table. It had been a week and absolutely no sign from Greg, to the point she started to worry. _

_ She looked at herself in the mirror. Aside her asian features, She saw her small dark green eyes that everyone mistook for brown. Green eyes that had dark circles around them. She had never felt this powerless. _

_ Three hours later, she decided she had had enough. She put on her coat and cap and left her house, Greg lived only a few blocks away so she walked to clear her head as well. _

_ She got to the grey house in less than ten minutes. She banged on his door without knocking politely first. _

_ "Greg! I know you are in there." she shouted. She banged the door a few more times, each time less powerful than the last. "Greg... Open the door... Look, you can't just give me that cube and disappear! Whatever it whatever mess Joseph had gotten himself into, we can fix it together." she whispered and put her head on the door. she knew he was inside, he had to be. _

_ Then, he heard footsteps, strange footsteps that very slowly going away from the door and not towards it. It was much lighter that Gregs.  _

_ Gregory Allen never invited guests to his house. _

_ Fletcher took a few steps back and ran towards the door, breaking it down. She caught the intruder red handed. _

_ There was a man, covered from head to toe in black custom and blood. Red stains on his hair and hands. His clothes were destroyed. So they have had a fight. _

_ Fletcher shouted and took out her gun. she started shooting. One of them hit. the intruder started running but so did Fletcher. _

_ She caught her and they both fell. The intruder was tired, probably had one hell of a fight with Greg, so Fletcher finished him quickly, with a bullet in the shoulder blades. The pain will make it hard for him to move and the blood loss was enough to kill a normal man. Fletcher knew this wasn't a normal man. _

_ She pressed the comlink on her ear and said: "requesting backup and medical attention. Agent Allens residence, now!" her shout echoed in the quiet room. she handcuffed him and stood up. _

_ "Greg!" she shouted desperately. "Greg can you hear me?" _

_ She could feel the cold feeling of grief take a hold of her emotions. "Greg please!!" she shouted and ran through the house. The kitchen was empty. The hall was messy and untidy as usual. the bedrooms were empty as well. _

_ When she saw the door of his office open, she almost froze. The handle was bloody, and the intruders fingerprint were on it. She ran and hit the door to open. What she saw paralysed her. _

_ Greg was lying on the ground. his bleeding had stopped but the ground was completely red. He was scratched and stabbed multiple times. She found two bloody knives beside him. _

_ There was a rope around his neck.  _

_ Fletcher took a few steps towards him. maybe if she shook him, he would wake. Maybe he would tell him it was just a silly joke. She kneeled besides him. "Greg...?" a broken sob left her lips, she put her hand above his heart, there was a wound there but no heartbeat. Her hand would be red when she takes it off. She shook him a few times. "Please... No.. No.. Please wake up!! Gregory wake up!!" she shouted the last part. She touched his face. She hit him a few times, nothing happened, no response.  _

_ (The conscious part of her mind told her to stop, told her his passing was real. She ignored it. "No, he wasn't really dead!" she told herself.) _

_ She waited and waited, she slowly took her hand back and closed her eyes, but she still waited for an answer, for a response. Anything that would prove her wrong. _

_ But... _

_ The silence politely informed her that Gregory Allen would never answer her again. _

 

==========

 

After a few minutes, the scientist was giving all the info he needed. 

Bucky didn't let go of him and kept physically holding him all the time. Somewhere in the interrogation, he took out his knife from his pocket, he swung it just for show.

"the-- the promising-- the promising are kept in the sub-basement 3." the man said and bucky let him go.

Just to grab him by the collar again. 

"Now listen, cuz I'm only saying it once." bucky whispered in his ear. "James Edward Rogers, Is he here?"

The hydra scientists voice was shaking. "He left..." he said and looked down.

"You don't let anyone leave..." bucky said calmly and swung the knife next to his throat another time. "So where is he?"

"He Ran.. Ran away... Escaped! With two other subjects--"

"These are children not subjects.." Bucky shouted angrily and dropped him. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents ready in area." his communicator announced.

Suddenly, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents brought the door down and filled the room. "The kids are down the corridor. Sub basement 3" he said and agents ran outside. One of them came to take the scientist for more questioning. The man seemed more than happy to go away.

"Barnes." a female voice said behind him. The voice was semi kind semi serious. Bucky smiled.

"Fletcher" he said and turned towards the woman, dressed in all black. She had Escrima sticks ready in her hand, buzzing with electricity.

She turned them off and put it back in her pockets. "You seem busy these days." she said and crossed her arms. She turned to the other agents standing on guard. "Check upstairs, we probably have some prisoners." 

The agents did exactly as they were told and left them there.

"Any news?" she said and looked at the computer. She put a flash on the drive and started coding fast.

"Well, nothing except the fact that Mathilda Rogers... The head and face of S.H.I.E.L.D. was murdered along with her husband." he said. "And You think it's not important news to share that James Rogers is missing." he finished with a mocking smile.

She didn't stop her coding. "Assassination happens all the time, You were an assassin once upon a time. Just because you trained Rogers doesn't mean he's invincible." she finished and took out the flash drive. 

"I didn't train him. He was 7 or 8 at the times..." bucky murmured.

She turned towards him. "We are looking for James, I assure you we'll find him."

Bucky shook his head. "I know you do, I'll just speed it up a little bit." 

She laughed. "Rogers never said you guys where this close."

"We weren't. I sort of know him from afar." 

Fletcher smiled. 

"I didn't know you two were close." Bucky said in return. 

She didn't look like her usual self. She usually went around with no makeup. But now... Her youthful features were clouded with grief. Under her eyes were dark which meant she wasn't getting as much as sleep as she ought to. 

"We weren't." she mocked.

"Fletcher..."

She sighed and returned to the computer, pictures of the children started to come up. One by one the pictures shuffled.

"That's him." she said as she stopped it. A picture of a small, blonde boy with green eyes appeared. 

Under it were the information.

James Edward Rogers.

Male, 14, 

parents: Joseph Steven Rogers and Mathilda spencer-Rogers. 

AOI: Steven Grant Rogers.

"What is an AOI?" Bucky asked as he leaned towards the gigantic computer.

"Ancestor of interest." Fletcher whispered. And closed the tab, frantically coding in the black and green terminal. 

Bucky stared at the screen. "What is that?" he asked. 

"This branch of hydra... We've been searching for it for years." she said, excited. Unable to control her emotions. She stood up and coded much faster than before and put the drive back inside.

Suddenly pictures of familiar faces appeared on the screen. Alexander pierce, Steve, strike team, his past handlers and other he didn't know but have registered in the metahuman lists. "What the hell?" he whispered.

She smiled and took out her drive. "Remember the files we found on Heimlich's office?" she asked. She took out a bomb from her pocket and swung it in her hand.

"That crazy genetic scientist? Yeah..." bucky murmured.

"Well this is his life's work." Fletcher answered. She put her hand on her communication device and called the other. "Everyone out?"

From the other side of the com links, a few "affirmative"s came.

"How many children did you find?" she asked holding onto the communication device in her ears.

"More that we can count, boss. A few are in cryo freeze and the scientists are getting to them."

"Good, keep searching." she said and disabled the com.

She turned ti bucky with a large smile. "This program sort of wants to get back to the good old days." she said and swung the flash drive in her hands. "All the kids here. Are either related to supersoldiers, metahumans or former hydra workers."

"They're looking for promising children, I see." bucky murmured.

Fletcher left the computer side and picked up a bomb from her pocket. "Lets go now, I got the info copied." she said and attached the bomb to the screen.

They slowly walked outside and into the elevator. "How much time did you set it?" bucky asked. Fletcher shrugged. "3 minutes." she said. "Dont worry its just a minor explosion."

Bucky hit the floor number. "Nothing is ever Minor when you are involved." he murmured. 

A few minutes passed and suddenly an explosion shook the entire structure, while they were still inside the elevator. Bucky sighed. "Minor?" he whispered.

"The kids will come out of their hiding place now." Fletcher said as a matter of fact. "Don't be so strict, if we don't --"

"I know, I know..." bucky interrupted her.

A few moments of silence passed.

When they were two levels below the ground, bucky asked: "what was Joseph's last mission about?"

Fletcher raised an eyebrow, not moving her eyes from the elevator door. "Why would you want to know?" she asked.

"He got killed, by Hydra. Something must have motivated them."

Fletcher hesitates for a moment before she says, "classified... But I checked it, it was irrelevant."

"I want to check for myself, Suelin." Bucky said and drew out his gun. Fletcher looked at him with mixed anger and confusion. Bucky didn't usually use her first name. 

"I know you've done your homework." he added. 

Suelin brought up his eskrima sticks and powered them up again. Then she checked her katana. 

The moment the elevator stopped and the door opened. They both charged at the hydra agents on that floor, most of them were recently led out of cryo.

 

======

 

Suelin Fletcher saw all those kids being led to a S.H.I.E.L.D. car. They were safe for now. 

"You found it from Gregs data didn't you." Fletcher murmured. "I knew that due knew more than they let on."

"And that got them killed." Bucky finished. He stopped wiping the blood off his metal arm for a moment and looked at Fletchers uneasy posture. "And I'm sure they'll do it again." he Added. "We'll stay in touch okay. Anything suspicious and we call each other."

Fletcher frowned. "I don't need babysitting." she said clearly. 

"I'm not babysitting you, Suelin. I'm making sure no one else suffers. I'm making sure the people I care about are safe." bucky murmured. "Now please, be cautious, Ok? take care of yourself. "

Fletcher sighed. "Ok, mom. Will do."

They both smiled.

"And I know you're doing that again." bucky said and his smile dropped. 

"Doing what?"

"Pretending Joseph and Greg weren't important to spare yourself from the pain. Or pretending nothing has changed and they'll appear around the corner."

Fletcher sighed. "You know me so well." she said and crossed her arms.

"I've trained you since you were 11. And you called me "Uncle Barnes" instead if this cold, emotionless 'Barnes'..."

Fletcher smiled. "You disappeared for two years, barnes. Two years. And I was what? 21 when you came back. You're making disappearing and reappearing your habit." she said and rolled her eyes.

Bucky just smiled. And finished cleaning his metal arm.

"You are not giving this case up, are you?" Fletcher asked.

Bucky tossed the tissue in a nearby trash can. The black SUV was waiting for them to get them back to their headquarters. "Not until I find James, not even after that." he whispered. The SUV came closer and a man in black suit opened the door for them to sit inside.

"Why did I even ask." Fletcher whispered as she sat inside. Bucky went inside after it. "Not S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Get us to Salon B first, please. I gotta pay a visit to our archives." she told the driver and pulled up the black mirror up. Blocking the drivers view.

"Oh, How much I love this new addition." bucky murmured. "He won't hear us?"

Fletcher shook her head. "No." she said simply.

"And what is so secretive that you want to tell me but can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D. knowing?"

Fletcher opened her projector. It showed three red signs moving slowly. J-R, E-I and R-R. She showed the J-R sign. "Thats James. Hydra has put micro trackers on them. The other kids with him are Reina Rosary and Evans Isakson. It shows no hydra units in that Area but if we can track them so can they." She murmured and taped her wrist projector to his metal arm to transfer the data. 

"I have to go then." bucky murmured. 

"They are going towards the city, and Salon B is the nearest root. Besides, you need a vehicle."

"And some reinforcements." he said as he observed the empty gun in his hands. 

"ETA two minutes Agent Fletcher." the drivers voice came from the com links.

 

======

 

When the car was parked inside the parking lot of the building, They came down the car quickly. Salon B was a normal looking building which was where most archives and computer systems of this branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. was held, exactly where Fletcher needed to be.

"Your required weapons sir." a petite man told him as he handled him a full gun and a pocket knife the moment they entered the building. Salon B wasn't equipped with more than that but it was better than going empty handed.

"And the car," he asked. The same man showed him another normal looking Ferrari. 

"Civilian clothes are inside the car as well sir" he added. 

"Thank you." bucky said and accepted the switch.

"Watch out for my call." Fletcher shouted from the front of the large elevator. 

"Very well Suelin." he said and hop on the  car. The parking lot doors opened and be drove away.

Fletcher pressed her wrist projector and the elevator opened. She entered. "Archives, secret folders. Fletcher, Suelin. 2190.05.11.C"

"Security code required. Voice recognition activated." came the answer from an automatic voice. Fletcher cleared her throat. "打开门" she said.

"Code accepted." and the elevator started moving.

=======

 

Next chapter:

"You are the WINTER SOLDIER!"

"You don't know us. why do you care?"

"This guy, was my handler."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character!
> 
> Suelin Fletcher: a young woman who was trained by none other than Bucky Barnes. (I tried to make her have asian background. I tried my best... Really... I mostly based her on a girl I met in an MUN conference who was originally Chinese but had green eyes.)


	6. Lost and found

_James doesn't remember that day clearly._

_He just remembers a siren, a call, one hell of a beat up and a black SUV. Then he opens his eyes and he is in a campus. Where all walls are painted dark grey and almost all of the lights in the hallways are red. To the point he has problem remembering the color blue._

_He finds himself completely alone and a bit concussed. In a room with at most 2 meters long and an open door. His clothes were also changed. He was wearing a tight red custom with a strange black mark on the shoulder._

_("You have seen it somewhere!" a voice shouted in his mind. But no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't say what it was.)_

_So he sits up and leaves the room. The door snaps shut before him, he has no way but onwards._

_The sound of children and teenagers got his attention. But it wasn't a sound of a smile or a sound of children playing._

_There were sounds of a few words._

_Shouts._

_Swear words._

_Crying._

_And James's curiosity got the better of him. He slowly walked to the end of the corridor, he had no other way._

_Until he found a large door. Gold and black. With an octopus sign in the middle. It looked familiar, so familiar. He just couldn't put it into words._

_He touched the surface, and the door opened._

_He was right, there were children and teenagers inside. All of them were wearing the same uniform as him. The mysterious room was a dining room._

_While he was busy studying the room, A tall muscular boy appeared next to him with a wicked smile. Slowly, what looked like his minions came next to him as well._

_"Well, well, well." he said, his voice was manly and angry. It didn't sound like a teenager that he was at all. "We have a new boy!" he shouted and the dining room almost went completely silent._

_James studied his face. He didn't say anything._

_"What's your name?" he asked loudly. He slowly circled him._

_James opened his mouth to answer... But soon he found out he didn't know. It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it out loud. Like the world was somewhere lost in the ruins of his mind._

_"I asked, what is your name?" he repeated angrily._

_James couldn't answer. He didn't know. He wasn't sure._

_Suddenly, the bully grabbed his collar and shook him with a laugh. "So you don't know?" he said. Then he picked up a necklace from a round James's neck. Something James didn't know he had._

_The vulnerable rope around his neck gave in. The bully let him go and inspected the necklace in his hands. "A lock??" he shouted out loud. "Weird but still... It is something from the outside world." he said._

_James had a strange feeling to get that lock back. "Give it back!" he shouted loudly and charged forward. Reaching out to snatch the lock back._

_What he received however, was a punch in the face from The bully. The other started laughing out loud. Other students ignored him._

_The impact made him fall. A small trail of blood came from his nose._

_No one stepped up. Everyone chose to act ignorant against their consciences._

_("It doesn't affect me." The other students told themselves. "Its their deal and not mine.")_

_Until one person did._

_"Hey! Kent! Leave the newboy alone!" someone shouted from behind the strong boy. Kent, the girl had called her._

_James looked at her with blurry vision. An African-American girl with amazing light eyes that reminded him of sunset._

_However, in the same eyes, there was no such a peace. But a storm._

_"Pick on someone your own size!" she shouted. She stood confidently and ready to battle._

_"Oh and you think of yourself as my size?" Kent laughed, so did some other of the teenagers. James wiped off the blood on his nose._

_She picked up a tray from the table and threw it like a piece of paper. Missing Kents face by a millimeter. Kent growled and charged forward, trying to land a punch._

_She ducted, his fist missing her face in the last minute. She hit him in the stomach and then in the neck. She delivered the final blow on his face. It all happened faster than James could comprehend. A moment later Kent fell to the ground murmuring in pain._

_However it would hold him only for a few moments._

_The guards came in a moment later and took Kent away. To where? James didn't know. The girl didn't even look back at him when they took him away. Nobody seemed to mind. No one except James who was the 'new boy'._

_She came closer, A smile on his face. "Are you crazy? Or you like getting punched?" she said and offered a hand, "Reina, Reina Rosary." James accepted it and she helped him stand._

_"Im... Sorry but I don't quite remember my name." he said politely._

_Reina smiled."Well, no one does when they come here. Wait a few hours and you'll remember it." she said with an awkward smile. "Welcome to the club."_

_(What he didn't know is that James stepped into a friendship that would last more than a lifetime. But now, this is just two people who bonded because of their need to survive. So they became each other only friendly face in that cursed campus.)_

========

The map took bucky to deep in the woods. Where there was no place for a motorcycle. Bucky waited to see the sunset in the leaves. He allowed himself to enjoy the fresh air for a moment before tracking down the children.

He walked. His own footsteps where the only sound that followed him. He went onward and onward until he realised there was a mistake. He was standing on the exact spot that the three signs were on.

He had to smile at the very basic but effective trick.

Suddenly there was a bullet aimed for him but missed him. He pulled out his own gun and aimed the trees above him, he shut the branch that a figure was sitting on.

Three bullets were shut. The branch broke and he fell down.

It was a he, Bucky realised and he recognized him. "James?" Bucky asked. The teenager looked up at him, he quickly collected himself and pointed his gun at his chest weakly.

Without taking his eyes off the boy, he shouted. "Come out, both of you, I know you are there."

A moment later, two figures jumped down from the three. A light skinned black girl with light honey colored eyes, whose eyes landed on his feet gracefully. Another boy with raven hair fell down. he had to stand up again.

All three of them were in dark red training clothes. A black hydra symbol was showing on their shoulders. They didn't have enough time or resource to change clothes.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys." Bucky said simply. "My name is J--" he wanted to say his full name but decided against it very quickly. "Bucky Barnes, I'm here from S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"We don't know you." the other boy said. "Why do you care about us?"

Bucky turned to James. Was that blond hair mark in that family? Probably. James looked young but determined, holding the gun aimed at bucky's head. "I knew your father... And great- grandfather... Just from afar." Bucky said. 

"You know your name does sound familiar." James thought for a moment. He suddenly beamed and pointed at him with his finger. "You are the WINTER SOLDIER!!" he said loudly with a large smile. 

"The Asset? Of course he is the asset." the girl murmured. But didn't bring down her weapon.

"I grew out of that name about a hundred years ago..." bucky sighed. "Lets go, hydra will be coming any moment now."

"I can't believe it! You are-- you are the person dad always talked about!" James said excited. "Where is your metal arm?" he asked disappointed when he couldn't see it under his sleeve.

"Kid... Not the time." bucky said. "Hydra is looking for you three. We better get away."

He looked at the teenagers who still held guns to his head and fought every urge to ruthlessly disarm them. "Follow me." he commanded. 

He looked back and started walking, James was the only one who followed him.

The girl and the boy didn't move. "Guys guess he is Ok lets go.." James said quietly.

"Yeah he is the winter soldier and we are supposed to be cool?" the boy whispered back.

Bucky lost it then, he rushed forwards and grabbed the boys gun. The girl started shooting but he blocked it with his metal arm, bullets were flying everywhere. Bucky hit the back of her knee and she fell down. He kicked the gun far away from her reach. 

The girl stared up with surprise. Bucky let go of the boy. James stood there without saying a single word.

All of teenagers kept quiet. Waiting for bucky to say something, but he didn't have the time. Out of nowhere, a giant light came from the other end of the forest, blinding the three of them. James was the only one in its shadow. 

"The subjects!" someone shouted. Then, they started shooting. One hit bucky's flesh shoulder.

"Go back!" he shouted at the teenagers and pulled out his sniper. He couldn't see the enemy clearly. The light was blinding and they were hiding in the darkness if the woods, he shot either way and stepped out of the lights. It followed him, but slowly.

He pointed at the teenagers to follow him. Bucky grabbed his bleeding shoulder and ran. Ran towards his car. He wanted to avoid combat at all costs.

They ran, bullets flew towards them but almost all of them missed. The light stopped following them. James saw the only black car in the area and shouted "is that it??"

"Yes!" bucky shouted back. 

The three of them ran to the car. Bucky unlocked it and sat behind the steering wheel. 

"Counter measures ready." the car announced and a rifle appeared on the roof. Bucky started the car and drove away from top speed.

A few bullets landed on the window car next to The other boy, he shouted and jumped next to the girl next to her. She rolled her eyes.

They made it to the road. Bucky's shoulder was bleeding heavily by then.

"Camouflage!" bucky shouted. 

The black car was no longer a black car. It was a red ferrari. Driving in a Rocky road.

They all breathed heavily. Bucky sighed. James was sitting next to him. He was frantically looking outside the window. Bucky looked at the back from the mirror. The boy and the girl were doing the same thing.

Bucky let himself take a few deep breaths.

He drove in silence. Until the adrenaline came down and they were sure that no hydra was following them.

Then, bucky decided the silence was unbearable.

"So you guys have names? Or should I just go by James Girlfriend and James Boyfriend." bucky said from behind the wheel.

James glared at him. The boy burst out laughing and The girl smiled. She was playing with a curl of her braided hair nervously.

James caughed. "They are not my girlfriend/boyfriend." he said seriously. He pointed at the girl in the back. "That's Reina, Reina Rosary," he said. Bucky looked at her. He didn't expect her to start introducing herself.

She shrugged. "That's pretty much All I remember about myself." she said quietly. James sighed and turned to the boy, "And Evans, Evans Isakson." 

When James said Evans last name, bucky went on high alert. He looked at the boy and he started to connect a few dots in his mind. "What about you Evans? Do you remember your life before hydra?" he asked slowly.

Evans noted carefully. "Many things. More than them anyway." he said and pointed to the two. 

"Like what?"

"My family. My home. My parents. My sister. my grandfather. Even my school and after high school plans." he went on non-stop about all the things he remembered.

"Okay, okay, big guy, we know you remember your life." Reina murmured and hit him in the back of his head. "I only remember my sister... Of all things."

"What about you James?" bucky asked suddenly.

James stared at him blankly.

"I-uh... Just my mom and dad's face... And a few faded memories." he whispered quietly. "and a strangers friendly face. Light skin, brown eyes and hair--"

"That would be Greg." bucky said. 

"Greg--- wait... You know me??" James said surprised.

"No, we have never met."

All hopes seemed to crash at those four simple words.

"Where are we going?" Reina asked. Bucky looked at her through the mirror. "If you don't have any place to drop by, we're going to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Anyway, I'm sure you were going somewhere."

"To Evans' house." Reina murmured. 

Bucky didn't take his eyes off the road. They were entering city limits. "You remember your address?" he asked. Evans nodded happily. "Yes sir, it's a few miles down this road. First exit to the left. A big, grey house. The only one nearby actually." 

"Why do you remember so much?" Bucky asked. Taking the first exit to the left. Entering an abandoned road to the mountain. "And why is your house so far away from city limits?"

Evans shrugged. "I don't remember it to that detail---"

"He was the last kid added to the program." Reina answered and leaned back to her chair. "He got to 'the room' only once."

Bucky almost froze. He looked at James that was sitting next to him. "What room?" he said and looked at Reina from the mirror.

She shook her head. "I don't know what happened inside it. But they forgot who they even where after coming out."

("That chair... Electrification... Wiping memories. They did that to children" bucky thought. Apparently they had improved, because even after they whipped him, he remembered the pain. They didn't.)

"What are we going to do?" James suddenly asked. "Are you going to drop us in his house and disappear?" 

"No." bucky murmured. He could see a grey house from afar, surrounded by trees and a small garden. "We are going to drop Evans in his house. The two of you will come with me to S.H.I.E.L.D.. I know your family but with S.H.I.E.L.D.s resources we can find yours in no time, Reina" he said.

Reinas face now had a faint smile.

He said nothing about the micro trackers. He had a plan in mind already.

Suddenly she leaned forward to the front chair and asked: "What was your name? Except winter soldier."

"Bucky Barnes." he said without a thought. This info could be found in the internet easily these days, his alter ego never was a secret.

"Of Course! Of course!!" she said and covered her mouth. "Why am I so surprised? Or excited?"

Bucky laughed. James did too. Evans just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Evans leaned forward. "You have to take the exit to the highway sir." he said and bucky did it.

They skipped the traffic jam with Evanss instructions. About ten minutes later, they reached a rocky road. at the end of it was an old brown house.

Bucky turned and went behind a hill. 

"Where are you going!!" Evans shouted and almost jumped out of his seat. 

"Oh, relax... Relax... I'm just parking the car." Bucky said calmly and parked the car after he went up the hill a little bit. They could see the brown house from the car. "There you go." he said and disabled child lock.

The kids looked around. Reina pulled down her window. "Why don't we go nearer?" Reina asked. Bucky didn't answer.

"I can go now?? Yes... Thats... That's my house." he said as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Yes" bucky nodded and opened the door. Evans went out of the car as well. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Reina, James look that's my house!" he said excited. Happiness dripping from his voice. 

Reina and James went out of the car as well. Watching the view.

"It's time for you to go now." Bucky said quietly. "Your family is waiting."

Evans nodded. "won't you come?" bucky shook his head but said nothing. "We'll call and exchange letters." James said suddenly. "Don't think you can get rid of us this easy."

Evans took his in his embrace holding him tight. "I'll miss you." he murmured. And broke the hug. And turned to Reina. "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." he said like a joke and she sighed. "I'll try." and they embraced.

"Thank you Mr Barnes" he said quietly, voice full of gratitude. He took a few steps. A few steps away from them and towards his house. But then suddenly stopped. "Don't forget to write!" he shouted at his friends and started running down the hill.

He reached their door and started knocking. A girl opened the door. She was sleepy and robbing her eyes. When her eyes fell on his, she screamed.

"Laura!" Evans screamed and hugged his sister, who seemed very tired but happy. He held her brother desperately. "Mom, Dad, it's Evans!!" she shouted. Footsteps followed them.

A mother and a father appeared at the door. The mother almost fainted but she collected herself. She cried when she hugged her son. Evans father almost didn't believe what was happening, he hugged his entire family. If he could, he would never let them go.

Reina and James had a bitter smile on their faces. Bucky looked at both of them. "Its okay..." he said and pat them on the shoulder. 

Reina looked away. James looked at his eyes, waited for him to say something, waited for him to give him hope. But bucky couldn't. He had seen Joseph and Mathildas body after all. 

"How did you know he was right, our memories are foggy after all." Reina said and crossed her arms. James leaned back at the car and waited for his response. Bucky sighed.

"You were the special sort." he said quietly. 

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"For reasons unknown, hydra is collecting descendants of past known people who have survived interaction with super soldier serums or any other kind of superpowers. I suspect they want a new generation of superpowered soldiers and want to make sure their subjects actually survive this time."

Reina laughed. "See, James, I told you they wanted you because you were Captain america's relative." James growled.

"Ok, you know what they wanted me for?" Reina asked. She was playing with one of her braids nervously. Bucky looked at her. "I -- haven't checked your files yet, sorry." he murmured.

"Ok... Who is Evans related to then?"

Bucky hesitated to answer the question. 

The happy family were already inside. Out of their line of sight. Everyone except an old man.

"This guy," he said and pointed at the weak old man looking at the skies with tears in his eyes. "Was my-- My handler. He is Evans AOI."

 

=======

 

Next chapter:

 

"Hydra... That weak old man is calling Hydra isn't he? To come and get Evans back. I bet the rest of the family doesn't even know."

 

"Evans... This isn't the training grounds. Nothing more is coming."

 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. may help us relocate... But will we ever be truly free of it? He is my father-in-law after all. And Evans and Laura's grandfather."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters! These are the important ones.
> 
> James Rogers!
> 
> Reina Rosary: James friends. She spend the most time with hydra out of thr three of them. (And I know Reina is not a real name. Why do we call her that? We'll find out in the final chapters.)
> 
> Evans Isakson: James friend. He spend the least time with hydra. His grandfather is also one of Buckys past handlers.


	7. The Isaksons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I used google translate to translate some of these phrases in other languages. 
> 
> And I know how bad google translate can be so... Sorry...:)

_ The day Evans Isakson walked through those metal doors, was the day that James rogers life changed. Before that, he thought his life will simply end in one of those dark rooms of Hydra bases. Or by one of his 'Friends' who he had to spar with everyday. _

_ After a long day of sparring and stopping Reina from punching Kent in the face, they found themselves in the dining room. James looked at himself in the spoon. He has a black eye, again, but it was slowly healing. While Reina still had the cut on her face from two weeks ago, when Kent attacked her with a sword. _

_ "You are healing... Of course you are healing." Reina said with a sigh and dropped her plate. "You aren't Hamish's favorite for nothing." _

_ James just shook his head. "You are saying that like its a good thing to be a madman's favorite subject???" _

_ Reina laughed a little, quietly so no one could hear.  _

_ (That was the thing about Reina, she only trusted this boy he met maybe two weeks ago with her smile. When she trusted no one on that campus to even turn her back on. ) _

_ (But here they were. Trusting each other will small useless detail they remembered about their lives. Like the fact that Reina had a twin sister that didn't survive hydra long enough to meet James. Or that she thought he resembled a hero "from the outside world that she loves." ) _

_ In the meantime, Reinas eyes fell on the lonely boy sitting in a corner, alone and eating his food in peace and silence.  "He is different than the others." Reina murmured on the lunch table. They were in a room with dark grey walls and dim lightings. The food however, didn't taste awful and it was enough for James. _

_ "How so?" he said and played with the jelly like green food. It didn't taste bad, but it looked like dirt. _

_ They sat separated from the other children. They were harsh, rude and sometimes mentally unstable. Reina and Him were the only ones to survive the room with sound mind. Evans was sitting alone. He wasn't obviously used to these black training suits. _

_ "Just look at him." Reina murmured. "He isn't throwing up the food, he has obviously had something like this before." she showed him with the back of his spoon. _

_ "But he is new here." James whispered. _

_ "No he isn't." Reina whispered back. _

_"We must look out for him. I bet he knows a way out." Reina murmured and finished her food_.

==========

 

Reinas eyes widened at that comment. 

"Your handler??" James asked, shocked. "As if... He was the one that wiped you and tortured you and stuff. The one who took you to 'the room', Like Hamish??"

Reina beat him to it. "Yeah, like Hamish. Exactly like Hamish." she whispered quietly.

"How can you even... We must get him back--!!" James said loudly and started to move but bucky grabbed his elbow. "We are not going anywhere." he murmured. 

Reina took out her taser and charged it. "No we are not. When are they coming back after him?"

Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow. Reina didn't look up as he murmured: "Hydra... That old man is calling Hydra isn't he? To come and get Evans back. I bet the rest of the family doesn't even know."

"That's how he knew all about those weak spots... And codes." James whispered and freed his hand.

"He used his grandfathers... To escape." Reina said after the realisation hit her.

(That's why he could easily open the front door of the campus. He knew the codes.)

=========

 

The old man didn't even wait for the sunrise.

A mere two hours after Evans was home. A man in black on a motorcycle appeared. 

"That's it." Bucky murmured. James and Reina narrowed their eyes at the stranger. 

The Hydra agent knocked, the grandfather opened the door pretty fast. The Agent stepped inside. The grandfather closed the door.

Bucky stepped off the car and positioned his sniper on the ground, aiming for the tires of the said motor cycle. 

"What are you doing?" James murmured and stepped down from the car. Reina followed closely behind him. 

"The moment he steps out, he's dead." Bucky informed them. 

Reina swallowed and looked at Bucky's right shoulder. "How is the wound?" she asked.

Bucky didn't bother to look at it. "It has healed." he said. He knew from experience these wounds would be healed in no time.

The wind made their hair messy. The cold made their waiting harder. Reina hugged herself and James tried to keep himself from shaking. Neither of them wanted to disturb him. Neither of them took their eyes off the door of the house.

Until their waiting came to an end. 

The doors were banged open and Evans ran outside. The Agent stepped outside the house and pointed a gun at him. Evans was running as fast as he could, with his night clothes. He looked back several times. He tried to go left and right every now and then to make it hard for him to aim. It was perfectly useless.

The agent shot. Electricity ran through his body. Evans hit the ground hard. James could hardly contain himself.

Bucky used the moment and shot the agent. The man fell down. His blood splashed on the night clothes of the grandfather. His hands were bloody red and his face covered in the red liquor.

Reina and James started running. "Evans!" James shouted and ran down the hills they were hiding behind, crossing Reina.

Evans could hardly breath through the electricity. James reached him first, he pulled off the bullet and the wires, it had hit him right in the back of his neck.

Reina reached them. She pointed at James to help and turned him over, noe Evans was lying on his back, breathing came more naturally. "Evans--- Hush--- we got that thing off." Reina assured him.

"Evans... This isn't the training grounds. Nothing more is coming." James murmured. He slowly pat his dark hair. Evans eyes didn't register any of it. He stared at the sky. He took huge inhales and tried not to trash around.

Until he slowly recognized the gentle touch of James and Reina. Until he slowly could ground himself. Until he realised he was lying on the ground, on the mod.

He shut his eyes. He tried to sit up. His friends helped him.

A few feet away, an old man watched, horrified of what this could mean. He went inside the house and shut the door. Keeping the outside world out. 

His old face could fool most people. But now, it was covered in red.

He turned around. Stumbled a few times and went inside the hall. His heart almost gave up on him. Bucky was sitting on his couch. Slowly, gently patting Lauras hair.

She was sleeping on the coach. The remote was still in her hand with a bottle of coka cola.

He looked at him with a bitter smile. "Did you miss me?" he murmured. "I see you used a pretty hard one... Where did you pour that poison, in her coka cola or popcorn?"

"самоуничтожение" the old man said calmly

Bucky laughed out loud. "That won't work on me. whatever code you used, it doesn't work any more." he said and kicked the table out of anger.

Bucky stood up and grabbed the old man by the collar. "Huh? Isakson? I thought things would work out for you. What were you thinking? Making Hydra recruit your fourteen year old grandson?"

"Anything for hydra." the old man murmured.

Bucky smiled and let him fall. The old man fell down with a cry. "That's exactly what I wanted you to say." he murmured. "I told you it was him, didn't I, Ms Isakson?" 

Laura opened her eyes. Eyes that looked at her grandfather with confusion and disgust. She slowly nodded. "You poisoned us." she murmured and threw the coke she was holding in her fake sleep. She slowly walked towards her grandfather. "You called the kidnappers again!" she slapped her grandfather and started hitting him everywhere. "You loathsome, old, weak, traitor!!" she shouted as she hit her.

Sounds of running filled the room. Three teenagers. Evans walked inside, still muddy. He grabbed his sisters hand, stopping it from landing another punch.

The blood on the old man's face was a mixture of his own and the agents blood now. He could hardly breathe.

"Laura--- please stop." Evans shouted. He looked at the old man. He wanted to ask him "Are you okay papa?" but he decided against it.

Reina raised an eyebrow. "Evans??" she said out loud. James looked at bucky, who was standing quietly next to a window.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are coming. Ms Isakson, I hope you can convince your parents of the situation." bucky murmured and closed the curtains. 

Laura nodded, without taking her eyes off her brother. She embraced him tightly and nodded.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents knocked. "He deserved much more than that." James said and went out of the room, to open the door.

"Don't worry, he'll get it." Laura assured them and broke their hug. She looked back, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. "Go outside." she ordered her brother.

"I'm not going anywhere." Evans said, calmly.

"You get yourself away from here. Don't worry. We'll come after you. But now! Now you have to get as far away as possible." she said and pushed him. "Now go. They are waiting. I have to wake mom and dad."

Evans nodded and slowly went outside. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked inside the room.

James and Reina were standing on the front of the door, looking at the horizon, the sun was going to rise.

"Why did you come back?" Reina asked.

"More importantly, why did you recommend this place for our safe place. Did you want us captured as well?" James asked him.

They both looked at him. Expecting full answers. 

Evans stared at the ground. "Papa told me if I escaped, they wouldn't come after me. It was foolish to believe him." Evans whispered. "I didn't know he would call them, please, believe me..." he pleaded. He looked up at Reinas honey eyes and James green ones. Neither of them held kindness inside.

"You knew? You knew were they were taking you the first time..." Reina said.

Evans slowly nodded. "Yes," he said quietly. "Papa told me we had no other way. He told me it was an experiment, that if I escape, I'll win and they'll leave me alone. He told me we had no choice. It was either me or Laura-- and tonight, he told me I have no choice, that they'll find me sooner or later."

"No, you have a choice." James said loudly. "come back with us, Evans we can go back there is no way Im letting you stay with a former hydra agent!"

"Neither am I," Reina said and drew out her taser and aimed at him. "I'll Take you out by force if necessary."

Bucky stepped between them and raised his hands. "Ok now stop." he said seriously. 

Suddenly he looked at Reinas teaser. "You took that from the car! Don't forget to put it back." Reina raised an eyebrow and put the taser back in her pocket.

Before bucky could start the speech he has been working on since he got the plan, Mrs Isakson busted through the doors. He looked at her son and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and just breathed his scent.

No one said a word. They left mother and son on their own until Mrs Isakson looked at Bucky. "Im sorry-- I'm sorry I didn't believe you." she whispered and held her son tighter.

Bucky nodded. "Your daughter did, that was enough. Evans is safe and that's all that matters." he said.

Mrs Isakson looked from bucky to her son. She was lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds. She looked at James and Reina. 

She made her decision. "Go." Mrs. Isakson whispered and held her son tight. "Go and don't look back. We'll find you when we have arranged those things Mr Barnes said." Mrs Isakson held her son even tighter, not caring if there were strangers watching.

She let go and looked at bucky. "Take care of him." she said more like a request, one that bucky could never deny. 

"Will I see you again?" Evans whispered. He didn't lift his head to look at his mother's eyes.

"Of course you will." Mrs Isakson replied. "We will be a family once again. As far as this shadow as possible. Anything for the safety of my children. But for the meantime you have to stay with Mr Barnes."

Evans sighed. He finally looked at his mother's tired face and nodded. He looked pass them and in the house. "Where is dad?" he said quietly.

"They are giving him the antidotes. He'll wake up don't worry." 

Mrs Isakson smiled bitterly. She hugged her lightly once again and pointed at the car up the hill. "Go." she said, her voice light and shaking.

When Evans refused to move, Reina and James took his hands and encouraged him to follow them. He sighed and went to the car. To the point bucky couldn't see them from in front of the house.

He turned to Mrs Isakson. Tears were running down her face freely now. "Don't worry, S.H.I.E.L.D. will help you." he said. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. might help us relocate... But will we ever be truly free of it? He is my father-in-law after all. And Evans and Laura's grandfather." she murmured. 

Bucky didn't know what to answer him. He slowly walked away from the door. "I shouldn't leave them, farewell Mrs Isakson." he said quietly.

"Thank you. For everything." she murmured.

Bucky didn't stop walking away. He shouldn't leave those kids alone.

The moment bucky was out of sight. Mrs Isaksons tears ran freely from her face. He held herself long enough to see her son go to safety. She couldn't let her son go when she had just got him back.

========

Next chapter:

"Why did they kill him too?"

"I have never seen someone so nonchalant about standing next to their own grave."

"I was unstable. Wasn't able to cope with another loss. So probably it was for the best that I wasn't there."

 


	8. S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First, I used google translate... Again...
> 
> Second, thank you💜 for reading this! If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

_"Its aunty sue!" a ten year-old James shouted and ran to the door._

_Joseph laughed and put the pot on the table. "Woh! Look out James!" he said out loud. He picked up milk from the fridge._

_James opened the door with a smile. Fletcher was at the door, with a genuine smile she only showed to the children. Fletcher put down the presents and hugged the boy. "Aunty sue!" he said out loud._

_Fletcher brought her hand forward. James first high fived it, then they punched each other palms. Then a head shake and after all of them a normal handshake. James smiled._

_"No hugs for me?"_

_James turned to see Greg leaning against the door frame. James mouth fell open at the thing he was holding. Greg smiled and handed it to him. "Happy birthday, James" he said. James hugged him tightly. "You actually came here and you actually got me a vibranium shield.!!" he said loudly and happily and hugged his uncle again._

_"Come inside, come inside!" he said and cleared the way. Fletcher and Greg went inside. Joseph finished setting the table and each of them embraced him._

_Fletcher sat on the seat next to James. He picked up the pancakes and started eating them. Greg and James sat on the other two seats._

_"Pancakes, french toast, waffles... You put so much effort in the table Joseph." Fletcher said and put a French toast in her plate. Joseph just smiled._

_"Someone insisted. Even if we told him his mother would leave early today." Joseph answered, eyeing James. He just rolled his eyes._

_"Today is my birthday dad... Not friday." James murmured. He ate his breakfast much faster than the others and left the table. He returned with his gifts. Fletchers packs, Greg's vibranium shield and his parents mysterious present._

_He put the vibranium shield on the table. It was a small replica, but it was indeed made of vibranium._

_She opened the red and black package of Fletcher's gift. He smiled. He jumped off the table to hug her. "Woh! I didnt you you like it so much." she said and hugged him back._

_James pulled out a training uniform. A small sized training uniform for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He put it on himself to see if it fits. It did. "Thanks aunt sue." he said happily._

_Joseph gave her a death glare. She just laughed. Fletcher was well aware of Joseph's fear of James joining S.H.I.E.L.D. one day._

_It was time for his parents present. James slowly unpacked the small package. Inside of it was a lock. A small red lock and a chain. It could be used as a necklace._

_"Dad..." he asked. Joseph sighed._

_"In such a short notice, I could only get this one. From me and your mother. Press the middle, press the circle." he said and pointed at the sign. James did. Then Joseph told him to hold the button._

_A picture showed up. A picture of him staring at the camera. It was picture, taken moments before when he touched the sign._

_"It's a spy camera!" James said excited._

_"Yes... Just in case..." Joseph murmured with a smile. James stood up and hugged his father._

_Suddenly, James could see a yellow bus from their kitchen window. He panicked, but quickly picked up his bag and put the necklace around his neck._

_Greg laughed when he saw the bus."Look who is late for school." he said._

_"Thank you!" James told all of them and left the house._

============

 

Fletcher busted the doors open. "I came as fast as I could. I was actually going back home you know." she said and fixed her shades. She looked at the three kids in the office and smiled.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had offered them new clothes and rooms for the night, so they could take a shower and rest a little. Their faces were brighter and happier now. James also remembered who Greg was and how his parents had died.

Fletcher looked at their faces, and said "Well if it isn't the kids. Reina, Evans," they both nodded carelessly. Fletcher leaned forward. "And James... Long time no see, body..." she said and brought her hand forward.

James looked at her awkwardly. Before accepting the gesture. Fletchers smile fell. "You don't remember me, do you?" she whispered.

"Sorry." James said politely. "But you do look very familiar."

"I knew your family before you were even born little boy." Fletcher answered. She stood up and looked at Bucky with sadness.

" 他们留下了回忆。" she whispered.

_("They took their memories")_

Bucky just nodded. Fletcher sighed. "你得到了药吗?" she asked.

_("Did you get the medicine?")_

"是的，我做到了"

_("Yes I did.")_

"That's very rude you know" Reina said out loud. "Good thing Hydra thought us Chinese." she pointed at herself and James. They both had a wicked smile on their faces while Evans sighed. "Such a shame I wasn't with them long enough to learn it." Evans murmured under his breath.

Fletcher took a small breath and turned to the kids. "Have you been questioned?" she asked.

Reina nodded. "They asked very weird questions." she said.

"What happens to us now?" Evans asked suddenly.

Bucky and Fletcher exchanged a few worried glances before Bucky answered. "You'll come with me, until your family is ready. And until S.H.I.E.L.D. finds Reinas family."

"What about me?" James asked with a frown. "Where is Uncle Greg? Isn't he supposed to come after me." he looked at Fletcher. Somehow, he wanted her to confirm his thoughts.

Now, the question they had been dreading since they found James was asked.

Fletcher wasn't able to answer the young boy.

"James... I think you and I need to talk." bucky said quietly. He looked at his old apprentice. She took out a pistol with strange colorful wires.

She smiled and showed the device to the children. "Ok guys, I gotta get a microchip out of your systems." Fletcher said loudly and took Evans hand. "Its take less than a minute." she assured him. It didn't seem to reduce any of that raw fear in his eyes, so she ignored it.

Fletcher pressed the pistol to his palm and pulled the trigger. Evans took his hand back by reflex but the work was done. "What did you do!" he shouted and frowned at her. Fletcher spinned the pistol.

"Inserted some new Nano tech to your systems that'll help your immune system fight the microchips in your blood, it also blinds the signals. You'll... You know... You'll get it completely out of your system in less than an hour." She said and took Reinas hands in her own. Reina didn't flinch.

James offered his hand after Reina.

Fletcher put the gun on the table and stared at bucky, who was sitting on a nearby chair. He stood up and looked at James. James stared back at him.

"We need to talk." he said simply. "Lets go to another room." James looked at the ground. His face became expressionless as he walked away from his friends.

Bucky pressed his metal fingers to the screen and the next interrogation room opened. They both stepped inside it. James sat on one of the white metallic chairs.

"He is--- he is dead isn't he?" James murmured. Bucky hardly heard him. James was facing a wall. Bucky nodded. James face fell and he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Why?" he asked and looked at bucky. "Why did they kill him too?"

Bucky didn't know what he should say.

"Is it because of me?" James whispered. Bucky could hear the guilt in his voice.

"No, it wasn't because of you." bucky said and sat in front of him.

James seemed to ignore him. "They are wasting their time on me anyway. The supersoldier DNA doesn't seem to work on me." James said with a frown. "I don't understand my AOI anyway."

Bucky smirked. "But the record says something else... I saw that you are one of the most talented ones at martial arts and combat. You also heal very fast." bucky pointed out. It only seemed to make him angrier.

"It doesn't have anything to do with it. My dad has trained me in Karate and Kung Fu since I was nine. It has nothing to do with some long lost DNA!!" James said loudly and slammed his hand at the table. Its sound echoed in the empty room.

Suddenly an unexpected thought crossed Bucky's mind. He smiled, a misplaced smile, and said:"okay? Are you in for a small ride?"

James raised an eyebrow, bucky didn't wait for his answer. He requested a car from S.H.I.E.L.D. and opened the door. "Follow me!" he said. James shrugged and followed.

========

 

Bucky drove far away from S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. He drove in silence. James seemed so lost in his own thoughts. Bucky decided to leave him for now. Maybe these moments brought some memories back to him.

When they reached the cemetery, bucky asked:"how much do you remember about your life?"

"Bits and pieces." James murmured. "And a secret I found out at Hydra. Now I remember that I knew it all along."

"Well, what?" bucky said and turned left, inside a parking lot.

James looked at him, unsure of what he was about to say. "You are probably the only one outside family that knows. The fact That captain america was my great grandfather not my great uncle." he said.

Bucky didn't respond at first.

("We'll just tell the media he was lost in time. It is better and safer for him now that he is an old man." sam said and Bucky had agreed. "But no one should know about it, except me, you, hulk and Steve himself. But I think Joseph already knows. So lets hope he doesn't tell anyone else." )

(However, soon after that conversation, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Morgan stark and Sharon Carter were added to the list of people who knew the secret. It was inevitable.)

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Bucky stopped the car and parked in the first empty place he saw.

James put up a finger. "First, They took children you were directly related by blood." then he showed two fingers. "Second Im slowly starting to remember the family tree and Stephen is a really bad replacement for Steven. Besides, "lost in time?" you could have easily said time traveled away."

Bucky had to laugh at that.

"Yes, Yes, Steve used hulk and Starks time travel machine to go back in time. Now hop off. We've got places to go." he said and opened the door.

James closed the door behind him and looked at Bucky. "A cemetery?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Are we here to visit their graves?" he said quietly.

Bucky shook his head and put his hand in his pockets. "Not exactly." he whispered. "We are here for a memorial."

"Why?"

"Because you said you didn't understand your AOI and you'll need to." bucky answered back. "Listen kid, I didn't have the courage to come here myself before so please don't complain."

James sighed heavily as he looked around the grim place. It was a grassland with white tombstones standing every now and then. In the end, there were 7 that where grey a bit darker than the others and each of them had the faces of the ones buried underneath. With a wing sign of howling commandos.

"Do you know where your great grandfather is buried?" bucky asked gently, james just shook his head.

"I've seen it many times though. But you know, Grant Stephen Rogers. Not Steven Rogers." James said as a matter of fact.

"Then lets pay this a small visit, shall we?" bucky said and they walked towards the memorial. Its was a captain america and the howling commandos statue, including bucky.

James burst out laughing. "Is that you?" he said and pointed to the statue of a younger bucky next to captain America. Who was holding an old gun.

Bucky couldn't stop himself from comparing what he was and what he is. He had short hair back then and barely any beard but now, he had long hair and full beard. He was much more muscular now, hilariously so.

James looked at his frozen face. "Is that you?" he asked out loud again.

Bucky nodded.

"Oh my god. How many empty spaces are there." he said and pointed at the ground. There were 7 graves. One for Captain america and 6 for the rest of the howling commandos.

"Two." bucky answered carelessly. "One is mine. The other one is Steves."

James crossed his arms. "I have never seen someone so nonchalant about standing next to their own grave."

(Bucky looked at him. No trace of a smile of his face. "Some people die when they are in their twenties and get buried in their seventies. Kid, I wasn't even that lucky." he wanted to say.)

"How about a moment of silence?" bucky offered and James nodded. He looked at the graves.

Bucky tried to remember their faces. Their smiles. Their laugh of triumph. Their fighting styles, anything. But he knew very well his own memories didn't work that well. All he knows about his war friends are from history books. To his mind, they were just other people he has outlived, even if he tried so desperately to remember his friends.

When the minute passed. James coughed loudly. "Mr barnes?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone that captain America is my great grandfather?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the statue of captain america.

Bucky couldn't answer that he looked at  blond standing next to him. "Because..." he wanted to say.

Because what? Because he defied his own mural and traveled back in time and created an unstable time loop? Because he left the world after the time of need? Because he just decided to go and live a whole life and leaving bucky and sam in the future? Because he let all those bad things happen just to be with peggy? Because he loved Peggy?

"Mr barnes?"

He shook his head. "Sorry... I got lost in thoughts." bucky said he put his hands in his pocket and stared at the cold stones. "Because James... Because he wanted a normal life. He-- had done his best to the world and saved it numerous times... And thought maybe... Maybe his job was done... So he went back in time and married your great grandmother. A normal life... Something we could never give him in the future."

James folded his arms. "If thats what it takes for me to have a normal life then I don't want it." he said bitterly. "I won't ever leave Reina and Evans even If fall in love with someone."

Bucky smiled on that comment. "You're saying that now kid. Give it a few years and your opinion will change. Just like steve's."

"But we promised each other we would be with each other until---"

"Hold on kids don't go make promises in such a young age." bucky said, cutting him off. James stared at him. "You won't be able to keep them" bucky said with a frown.

They stood there for a few minutes. James slowly started to read the small biography. He laughed loudly when he reached the end of it.

"captain america was lost in time after the defeat of thanos. In an attempt to return the infinity that were used for the reverse snap." he said out loud with a laugh.

Bucky shot him a glare. "Okay stop laughing it's disrespectful." bucky said seriously. James stopped. Bucky took a deep breath.

"James, you must have heard the stories, right?"

"What stories? Captian america ones? Yes of course they told those is that stupid campus ten times a day." James said and kicked a nearby stone.

"Then you know how important Steve's work was." bucky said. "Hydra felt threatened by him. By experience, I know its a very hard task. And I also need you to understand that this hate you have for Steve was probably implanted to your memory and it isn't your own feeling."

James froze. He stared at the sculpture of captain america for a few seconds.

"Steve did many great things. He made mistakes as well. Pretty bad ones... But in the end, he was a good man. That's probably what they want you to forget."

"Okay..." james murmured.

"Any questions?"

James didn't answer.

"Let's get back to the car."

They did. The silence of the cemetery followed them inside the car, until James broke it.

"So did you know he was going to die?" James asked suddenly. Bucky hasn't even turned on the car yet.

"I didn't." bucky said flatly.

"Oh come on... You didn't just show up in his funeral--" James suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Did you?"

Bucky smirked. He felt another strange wave of emotions. "Sort of." he said slowly. "I didnt knew there was a funeral actually."

"No way!"

"Exactly what happened." bucky said and shook his head. "After that endless mission steve put me on... I returned just to see an empty house. Apparently he was sick for a while... And he didn't want me to see him die. So he sort of convinced S.H.I.E.L.D. to send me away..."

"Oh thats... I'm sorry..." James said quietly.

"You're not the one who should be sorry." bucky said with a smile. "Besides... Now that I think about it... It was probably for the best."

"How so?" James asked and stared outside.

"I was unstable. Wasn't able to cope with another loss. So it was probably for the best that I wasn't there." he said calmly.

Before James could ask anything else, bucky drove away. Bucky drove away back to the S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters.

 =======

 

Next chapter:

"So, Sam and Angelica wilsons house?"

 

"Oh, the desserts!"

 

"So how long have you been smoking?"


	9. Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post all the chapters that I've written for this story for now! So that I can fucos on those that I haven't typed.😃

_"Wha-- Joseph??" Fletcher opened the door of her house. Wideeyed. Joseph was at his front door. In civilian clothes and obviously tired and worn out. He had his bag and his car was parked on the other side._

_"Hey, Suelin." he said quietly. "Can I come in?"_

_Fletcher left the door open and looked at the streets, checking if someone else was there. "I'm alone" Joseph whispered. He put his bag in the nearby table._

_Fletchers house was simple, everything painted light red and with designs of dragons._

_"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Fletcher asked, worried. "Did you, you know... Did anything happen? To mathilda or James?"_

_Joseph shook his head. But he didn't seem much certain of himself. "No, everything is fine, for now." he added the last part slowly. Fletcher raised an eyebrow. Joseph sighed and looked at the kitchen. "Do you have some tea?" he asked slowly. Fletcher nodded._

_"Follow me. I have some green tea." she murmured._

_Joseph sat on the kitchen seats and waited for her to come back. She came back with a pot of newly boiled tea. The smell of which almost took him away. She poured it in a small cup. One for him and one for herself._

_She sat down on the opposite side of the table. Waiting for him to speak. He drank his tea faster than usual._

_"Remember the cube I told you about?" he said suddenly._

_"The one that your grandfather gave you in his dying breath?" Fletcher asked and finished her own tea. Joseph nodded. "But you said you didn't want to open it." Joseph nodded once again._

_Fletcher leaned forward. "Then what?" she asked with a frown._

_"There was an attempt to steal it. I know what it is now." Joseph whispered._

_Fletcher smiled and leaned back. Taking a small sip of her tea. "Who tried to?" she whispered._

_"I don't know their nickname but he was from hydra. I ran a face recognition. No actual name.... but i know it was from hydra."_

_"Then you are in serious trouble." fletcher murmured._

_Joseph took a deep breath. "It doesn't end there. I decided to take a look at my grandfathers letter about that stupid cube." he said. "He said it was bound to the soul. And by that he meant my soul." he pointed to himself with frustration. "And it possess some great power apparently. And if I die without passing it to someone else, it would disapear."_

_Fletcher listened closely. "Did they try to kill you?" she asked. Joseph shook his head._

_He put a black cube on the table passing it to her. "This was it. My grandfather told under no circumstances should this disappear."_

_Fletcher took a sip of her tea calmly again. "What is this anyway?" she asked._

_When Joseph told her. She almost choked on her tea._

============

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed him to take the kids to a safe house. So he took them to the nearest one available.

"Where are we?" James asked. With a frown. After a long drive, they were finally there. A blue house in the rows of colorful houses. Two small kids playing outside the other side of the road. Who looked at them awkwardly.

Bucky sighed. "Captain america's house.." he said with a smile.

"So... Sam and Angelica Wilson's house." James murmured.

"Exactly."

"Let me rephrase that... What are we doing here?" Evans asked quietly.

"You know Sam?" bucky asked James.

"Hardly... I hardly remember him but I should have known him right?"  he answered.

"Well. I hope he recognizes you." bucky said and unbuckled his seat belts.

"Oh but I like him." Reina said with a smirk, "even more than your uncle, Jimmy"

"Don't call me that." he growled as he stepped down.

"You like Captain americas?" Bucky asked.

Reina nodded. "I know them from Hydra files and history, still they are amazing stories." she said.

Bucky knocked.

An old dark skinned man opened the door, he didn't have a single black hair left but his face had a few wrinkles. His smile brightened his face when he saw bucky and the teenagers.

"Hello Cap." Bucky said with a smile.

They embraced. "Hey, Immortal man! Long time no see." Sam said after their hug.

Sam looked at the teenagers. He gave James a genuine smile. "Hello little man. How are you?"

James smiled forcefully. "Fine, sir... Cap... Sir..."

"And who are you? Young lady?" Sam said and leaned on his handstick.

Reinas long curly hair was dancing in the wind. She put them behind her ears and smiled. "Im Reina sir... I have read so much about you! I have--- I'm--- you are---" Reina lost her grip on the English language. She smiled and looked at the ground. "Sorry, sir... I just never thought I would see you in person."

Sam laughed out loud. "Its okay... And you young man, what should I call you?"

"Evans."

Reina and James looked at him with surprise. He seemed careless. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Very well, Evans... Come inside everyone, Angelica has made dinner! You'll love her cooking."

Sam cleared the doorway. James jumped inside. Reina looked around for any captain america clues and Evans entered with an expressionless face.

"Thanks for accepting them." Bucky whispered when he entered.

Sam shut the door. "Its okay." he said. "Come, come, lunch will get cold. Juliana and Juan are here as well. Did you see them? They were playing outside."

Bucky nodded. "They have grown." he commented.

They both entered the kitchen. Angelica was at the oven and the teenagers were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi!" he said out loud. Angelica turned away from the oven. There was not a single black hair on her dark skin as well.

(Seeing his friends like this was probably the hardest part for bucky.)

"Oh, look... It's the immortal man." she said with a smile. They hugged. She smelled like soap and flowers.

"Oh please stop calling me that!" bucky murmured and pulled away.

"Oh the dessert." she murmured and opened the door of the fridge. "Where is the dessert?"

"Honey, you put the cheese cakes on the table." Sam said and Angelica noded

"Silly me.." she said. "Call the kids! It's ready!"

"James! Reina! Evans! Come here." Bucky shouted from the kitchen.

Reina put down the pictures she was watching and ran. The three of them were behind the table in no time.

Sam called Juliana and Joan outside the house. They ran and went straight to the bathroom to wash themselves.

Angelica set the table, then she stared at the chicken for five seconds. "The dessert." she murmured. And went back to the kitchen. "Honey... The dessert is here." sam said and Angelina shook her head.

"Oh, yeah..." she said and sat down.

Juliana came here first. She had straightened and colored her hair dark green. Reina stared at her for a few minutes. She thought her hairstyles was magnificent. Juliana smiled at her. "Juliana!" she said and brought her hand for a handshake. Reina shook her hand. "Its Reina."

"Lovely name." she said and looked at the boys and nodded.

Juan sat next to her twin sister and introduced himself. He turned to Sam who was sitting right next to him. "Grandpa, who are the girl and the boy sitting next to James?" he whispered.

"Our guests." sam said without any further comment. Bucky was the last person to sit, then they all started eating.

Juliana started talking about her day and her school. The more she talked, the more jealous Reina became.

"The desserts." Angelica murmured to herself for the third time and went back to the kitchen. Just for sam to repeat that the desserts are already here.

(Nobody commented on that.)

(In the middle of the meal. James remembered a sunny day. He remembered a day where he played football with Juan and Juliana against Sams neighbors. 3 on 3. He remembered what a wonderful goalkeeper Juan was.)

==========

 

In the afternoon, Sam found him in the balcony. Smoking quietly and deeply hating himself for it.

"Im sorry to see it... I didn't know her Alzheimer would show this soon." Bucky murmured without turning around to face sam.

Sam ignored his comment. It wasn't something anyone in that household wanted to think about. Instead he asked another question. "You know, Juan asked a good question. Who are they?" he asked.

"It's complicated. You know James is steve's great-grandchild." bucky said and took another poke of the cigarette. "Don't know about the girl but I'm pretty sure she has some history as well, I just don't know what. The last one is grandchild of my former handler."

"James... He was missing... Like... How did you even found him?" sam said, surprised.

"His parents got killed a few months ago, Im sure you know. I found him in a hydra base on the run. Days after I found a hydra base filled with kids cryofreeze, Kids." bucky murmured. "Couldn't have left him now could I?"

"No, i suppose you couldn't."

Bucky crushed the remaining of the cigarette. "Can they stay here for a few days? Until I sort things out with hydra? And what they want with Steve's family?" bucky asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course... The kids will like him, they are the same age after all. Before their dad comes after them... James and the other two are allowed to stay as long as they want."

"Thanks sam.."

"But you have to answer me something... Have you thought about the captain america situation?" sam said finally.

"Sam, you know I can't."

"Yes you can..."

"I have too much blood on my ledger for that." bucky said slowly, thinking about all the men and women before and after his release from hydra he had killed. "I don't deserve that shield"

"Barnes..."

"You know I'm right."

"The world has forgiven you barnes, when will you forgive yourself?" sam said kindly and put a hand on his shoulder.

Bucky's head fell. "I won't hide behind hydras brainwashing, Sam. The more I think about it... The more it makes sense. I had all those talents and abilities even before I fell. I was fully capable of doing those feats... They just... They just made me forget that I didn't want to."

"When are you going to forget about it, life is too short for--" but sam stopped speaking immediately. Bucky looked at him with sadness. "Anyway, what's your new plan."

"I've found a new branch of hydra... You know what I'll do." bucky said with a smile.

Sam leaned against the door frame.

before he went down to his wife, he turned to his friend. "How long have you been smoking? I have never seen you smoke until now." he asked gently. He returned to the balcony.

Bucky put the cigarette back on his lips. "I quit it when I moved in with steve in the forties. His asthma couldn't take it. Now that I live alone... Its just..."

"How long?"

"3 years."

Sam took the cigarette with shaky hands and crushed it. He threw it into the bin.

Bucky laughed. "Not in this house, huh?"

Sam laughed too. "Exactly."

 =======

 

Next chapter:

 

"Classified, boy."

 

"The coordinates .... and when?"

 

"Nothing, just get doctor Vincent to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. You'll have to do it alone"


	10. Doctor Vincent

_It was Sharon Carter who got him out of his dark days after Steve's death._

_She came to his hideout with a new mission debrief. A large smile on her face. "You are doing well I see." she murmured When he entered the hideout._

_Bucky was in shock for a whole minute before he could respond. "How did you find me?" he asked. Sharon smiled just smiled. Putting the mission debrief on the table. "I have my ways." she said with a shrug._

_"You remember me right?" she said jokingly._

_Bucky laughed and sat on the opposite chair. "Yeah, we were on a mission last week with Sam." he said. "You want any drinks?" he asked. She shook her head._

_"Actually Fury sent me. But he didn't tell me where you where." she said and slid the papers to him. "He wants us in a covert team with me and sam. Like the semi-old days. And me finding you was a test."_

_Bucky didn't open the case. "Really, why?"_

_"He liked our performance together." she said. "Now, by commanders orders, you can leave Bucharest and come back to DC."_

_Bucky just shook his head. "I guess I'm better off here."_

_"Oh no no. You are not crazy like after Steve time traveled are you?" she said seriously._

_"No, I just want to go back to my wakandan tribe. When all this is over. It was the only place where I knew peace."_

_Sharon sighed and put her hands intentionally on the metallic arm. "Listen, Barnes." she said kindly. "Maybe, Maybe that is not the place you need to be. Sorry but my methods are a little bit different than sam."_

_Bucky raised an eyebrow. Sharon slowly lifted her arm and he felt electricity travel all the way in his body. The metallic arms was shaking at this point._

_He gasped. Sharon's smile had fallen. "Sorry," she said regretfully. "Commanders orders."_

_It was the most powerful electrification he has ever had. Which made him pass out pretty quickly._

_He opened his eyes in Washington DC. Where Sharon and Sam were arguing over something he couldn't understand._

===========

 

"You'll come back?" Reina asked.

Bucky fixed his helmet and checked the motorcycles systems. "Of course, gotta get you back to your families soon." he said.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had come after the car and returned him Motorcycle to him. It no longer had enough space for a passenger and Bucky was lowkey grateful for that.

James and Reina decided to follow him to the front door, Evans had no energy to do so. Everyone thought he was sleeping while in reality he was staring at the white walls of their room.

"Where are you going?"James asked for the second time that morning. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Classified, Boy."

James rolled his eyes. Last night, while exploring the small house, he remembered the Wilsons. He had remembered all those days he had spent with Sam. How close he was to being the grandfather he never had.

"Have fun then." Reina said and nodded.

James turned on the engines. "You too. Goodbye for now." he said and rode away. Quickly fading into the early sunrise.

He was the only one on that road. The only one in that neighborhood so he rode on top speed. Calling Fletcher with his arms computer.

"Calling agent Fletcher." the automatic voice announced. After a few "beeps" Fletcher answered. "Hey Winter soldier." she said from the other side.

"You called last night." he said simply and turned to the highway.

Her face appeared in the side of the screen on the helmet. "God bless this S.H.I.E.L.D. technology." he thought for the ten-thousandth time that month.

"Yeah, we questioned the scientists. The ones we had captured were only there to maintain the children's health but one of them spilled the whereabouts of their boss." she said. "The director personally wants you and I to capture him, quietly"

Bucky received the mission briefing of his computer arm. "The coordinates?" he asked. "And when?"

"As soon as possible so based on your location and mine and the targets, we will get there at 2pm. I have planned it out, just read my files, or in your case listen to my files, carefully."

=========

 

They met each other at rendezvous point at the exact time. Fletcher had three other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with her. All three of them were obviously young. Bucky almost told them to stay back.

Fletcher opened the map on the back of the car. It had possible entrances spotted. "You three, you will go from northern entrances. Jason, you are in charge." she said and pointed at the. three of them. Jason, a ginger boy nodded. He looked at his friends with a proud smile.

"Your objective is doctor Vincent, leave the heavy fighting to us." Bucky said and tapped the car. "Understand?"

Jason nodded carelessly and put on his mask. The three of them disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Fletcher laughed. "They are trained... They can handle themselves."

"Still... Better safe than sorry..."

Bucky and Fletcher checked their gear before disappearing into the forest.

The base was a large one. Made of mostly metal. The defences were proven to be weaker than the other bases. Fletcher found a window high up the ground. She pointed at Bucky to have her back. She climbed a tree and she threw a bomb at the window, it exploded and She had a way inside now.

The bomb was intentional, it would keep hydras attention to themselves and not their covert team.

Fletcher entered the basement and when bucky was sure no one would come from the front door, he followed.

The alarm was on a moment later, and the fight began.

Bucky had to start shooting the moment he landed. Fletcher already had three agents unconscious under her feet.

Bucky threw his gun away and blocked the bullets with his metal arm. He went closer to them and knocked them out.

"Oh no not so fast!" Fletcher shouted, one of them was trying to escape. She threw an electrocution disk and it hit the woman in her back and she fell down.

Bucky finally had a real chance to see where he was, a factory. He was on the top floor, where he could see everything below.

Agents and scientists were running around and people started shooting from the lower floors.

Fletcher started running the other way. She threw more electrification disks and it hit three other men. People started shooting at her. Bucky jumped down. Where the shooters were.

It was a long fight.

Fletcher threw one of the men down the floor. Bucky was occupied with the agents down.

"Behind you!" Fletcher shouted and punched another person in the face.

There was a man pointing a gun right at the back of his head. But bucky was late to realise it.

The trigger was pulled. There was a bang.

The world around bucky stopped. There was no one else to fight. no one except the person behind.

Bucky turned back to see the man that had intended to shoot him had fallen to the ground and Jason was standing right behind him, holding his gun up.

Bucky was angered instead of relieved. "What did I tell you about keeping the fight to us." he shouted.

"Hey, they are getting away!" Fletcher shouted. Bucky turned to the place Fletcher was pointing. Someone was running outside. He saw a jeep leave the basement.

Bucky ran after it but Jason's voice stopped him. "Sir we have doctor Vincent." he shouted and ran after him. Fletcher jumped down.

Even if he ran after him, Bucky wouldn't be able to reach him.

Jason smiled, very proud of himself even though he hasn't achieved much. "Is this your first mission?" he asked. Jason nodded.

Jason handed a board to Fletcher. "This was the only note in his room, the rest of the files are already in S.H.I.E.L.D. database."

"Good work." she said with a smile.

"Is he ready for interrogation?" bucky asked. Fletcher handed the board back to Jason and shrugged. "He is as ready as he can be." she answered and opened the door.

"You three did very good. You get an A+ from me." Fletcher said with a wink. The young agents smiled and high fived.

However, inside the room, Vincent was sitting behind the table and eyeing the black tissue box.

It was his workspace. They had a brief time to question him before they could move them to S.H.I.E.L.D. faculty.

Bucky shut the door behind him to get his attention. Vincent slowly lifted his head to meet his eyes. The old man smiled. "Captain Barnes." he said. He turned his head to meet Fletchers angry gaze. "And agent Fletcher. What an honor."

Fletcher sat on the other side of the table, looking at the documents in the white folder.

Vincents hands were cuffed to the table.

"Well, doctor Vincent. Could you please elaborate what where you doing with the children?" it visibly pained her to be so polite towards a bloodthirsty man like Vincent, but rules were rules and she respected them.

"We wanted to see if any of them would survive..."

"Survive what?"

Vincent looked at his hands again and refused to answer.

Fletcher smiled. "Oh I see you couldn't finish your own work. What a shame it should have been. Did you feel bad doctor? When your life's work never worked."

"I did finish it. It did work." Vincent whispered and looked at her with a frown. "My project... My subjects... I already have a promising subject that has survived all of the tests. Only the main procedure remains."

Fletcher started laughing. "Oh yeah! Basically the entire thing is left and you call it a success? Let me tell you doctor. You've lost. Your. Serum. Didn't. Work."

"It was never intended to be a serum." Vincent said. A dirty smile started to form in his face. "It is a much more powerful powerhouse."

Fletcher nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah. sure." she said. She wanted to encourage him to spill his secrets by pretending his work is nothing and absolutely worthless. She actually did a good job of that.

"Oh, that's Agent Fletcher" Vincent said quietly. "I have to say, you can't hide it as well as your friend."

Fletcher froze on her spot. Her smiled fell when she realised what he was talking about.

"Oh no, No. No. No!" she whispered under her breath and stormed away. Bursting the doors open.

Vincent didn't stop smiling. Bucky watched her storm away. confused, he turned to the man behind the table. "What do you mean?" he hissed. Vincent only smiled in his reply.

"What do you mean? What did Joseph have?" bucky said and grabbed his collar by the metal arm and shook him. "What?" he said again.

Vincent laughed loudly. "For that, Captain, you'll have to follow Agent Fletcher." bucky dropped him. He hit his head to the table. But when he looked up, bucky saw that he wasn't dead. And that was enough for him.

He walked out. "What happened?" one of the young agents asked.

"Nothing, just get doctor Vincent to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. You'll have to do it alone."

he just walked fast to his motorcycle and put on his helmet and drove out of the headquarters. "Track Agent Fletcher." Bucky commanded to the S.H.I.E.L.D. IA.

"Scanning." the automatic voice replied. Then a moment later. "Tracking failed."

He drove out of the forest and into the main road. He was driving on top speed on what seemed like an empty road.

"Then Track again." he said angrily as he drove through the highway.

"Scanning." the automatic voice replied again. "Tracking failed."

"What the hell Fletcher?" he murmured and rolled his eyes. He took the fastest route to the city and her house. Where he thought he would wait until she arrived.

The drive was long, he was exactly in the road for two hours before he reached the house.

The moment he was near the grey house, he parked the motorcycle. He didn't expect her to be at home So the sounds of combat that came from her house scared him to the bones.

Then there was a gunshot and a bomb ripped off the front door. The black door flew away and so did some of the debris in the house. Blinding orange light swallowed the entire street. When the dust settled and the light disappeared. Bucky jumped off his bike. "Request back up now!" he shouted at the IA.

"The signals are down in the entire area. Will send request as soon a possible." the IA replied.

Bucky ran to the house and ran through the front door. The air was dusty and unclear. The red wallpapers were damaged beyond repair and every wall had a hole inside it. The couch had burned and so did some of the wallpapers, but there was no sign of flames. Which somewhat calmed him.

"Suelin!" he shouted. She didn't answer. He could barely see two meters in front of him. But he did see a lifeless man on the ground. And then a second one, then a third one.

Then he found Fletcher, Standing in the middle of the smoke and dust. half a dozen more agents dead under her feet. The room was destroyed.

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against a wall. "Suelin, you scared me to death." he said quietly.

She turned towards him. Her face terrified and eyes only focused on his face. That's when he saw the black cube in her hands. "Take it!" she said desperately. She stumbled the few steps between them. Unable to keep balance. She threw it in his hands and curled up his fingers around it. "You shall be the new keeper. I'll pass it to you." she said breathlessly.

Bucky looked up at her with confusion. That's when he saw the gash on her neck. She let go of the cube and grabbed the bruise but blood was oozing out of the wound in a fast pace. She started to lose balance.

When she was in close enough proximity, he started to see all her bruises she got in this unfair combat, yet she somehow managed to win. A bullet to the shoulder and a bruise on the neck was the most crucial of them.

"Safe Signals found. Requesting back up. Ambulance on its way." The IA suddenly announced.

As if waiting for that, Fletcher lost her balance. Bucky caught him on time and lowered her to the floor. Keeping pressure on her wound. "Hang on, little Suelin." he murmured calling her the name he used to when she was only up to his waist. Bucky closed his metal arms one time and pointed his index finger at the cut, green powder poured out of it. Fletcher hissed in pain. But the blood loss reduced, so that she could survive until the ambulance arrived. "Shhh." he murmured. "It's okay, the blood stopped."

"The stone!" she said breathlessly, her eyes traveling for the black cube. "Where is it?"

"Dont worry its here." he said calmly.

"Don't lose it." she pleaded. "It's the last thing from Greg! And Joseph. It's the thing Hydra is after."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and while he was wondering what she actually meant. Sirens echoed in the neighborhood and a moment later the medics arrived. Taking her away from him and to needed medical attention. Bucky followed them to the ambulance. But he couldn't go any further.

He just watched as the ambulance drove away.

However, he could only see the 11 year-old girl, with red boots and a doll. She could see her stand at the other side of the road in the dark. The same girl with long black hair who sat lonely on the seats of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility, hugging her doll and thinking of what she must do now that her father was gone.  


Bucky shook her head. Trying to clear his mind. "No." he told himself. "Fletcher isn't that girl anymore. She has grown. She has grown." he murmured. When he opened his eyes. The girl had disappeared.

Bucky took a few calming breaths and looked at his cube in hand. He didn't want to open it now. Home would be a much better place.

However he didn't have the chance.

"Alert! Alert!" filled his ears.

He was tired. Tired of these alerts. He wanted to ignore it if it was from S.H.I.E.L.D.. But it wasn't.

His heart almost gave away when he realised the alert was from Sam's house. It was from their IA of the hideout, _Hestia_.

 =======

 

Next chapter:

"You can open your eyes now."

 

"Reina--- what are you doing?"

 

"This is really a bat cave..."


	11. The great reveal

_Joseph put a black cube on the table passing it to Fletcher. Her kitchen was mostly quiet. "This was it. My grandfather told under no circumstances should this disappear." his voice echoed._

_Fletcher took a sip of her tea calmly again. "What is this anyway?" she asked._

_Joseph smiled. "The soul stone."_

_She almost choked on her tea._

_"The what??" she whispered. Joseph opened the case and orange light blinded her for a minute before her eyes could adjust. "The soul stone, as in the infinity stones. As in the infinity stone that is supposed to be returned to the right time." he said._

_"Then why isn't it?" she said. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful orange light. Joseph closed it immediately._

_"Okay, Fletcher this calls for some serious truths." he whispered._

_She took another sip of her tea. "Oh my god, Like the earth shattering kind? Nothing can surprise me anymore."_

_"My grandfather is, was Steven rogers. Captain America." Joseph said. Fletcher only took a few sips of her tea._

_"I told you nothing can surprise me now that I have seen an infinity stone in my house."_

_Joseph smiled. "Very well then. When he got the stones and decided to bring them back to their respective timelines. He put the soul stone for the last. He hoped by returning the soul stone his teammate, the black widow, who originally sacrificed herself for the stone would be revived." he said and put his empty cup aside and slid the cube back in his bag. "However, he saw none other than his first nemesis red skull guarding the stone. After he found out the sacrifice was permanent. He decided against giving the stone to the red skull and keeping it to himself. And the red skull informed him that if the soul carrying the stone left the world, the stone would find its way back to vormir. Where another innocent person would be sacrificed for it."_

_Fletcher just shook her head and sighed._

_"Against all his better choices. He decided to return to the past, when my grandmother, Margaret Carter, still lived and marry her. And that's, Fletcher, why I have durability, extra human strength, extra human speed and super healing as you kindly put it." Joseph added._

_Fletcher banged her cup to the table. "You gotta be shitting me."_

_"Language." Joseph said calmly. They both laughed._

_"Why are you telling me this? Does Greg know?" she asked but dismissed herself. "Of course He knows. Why did I even ask. You two are like two peas in a pod."_

_"Which is exactly why we'll need you." Joseph said. Fletcher listened carefully to what he was saying after that. "I'll pass down this... this cube to Greg sometime tomorrow. And if something were to happen, he'll pass it down to you. You just have to make the other person and somehow say it that you pass it down."_

_Suddenly Fletcher interrupted him. "What is happening to you? Are you sick? Ill?" she said suddenly. "Are you dying?" she added quietly._

_Joseph didn't answer._

_"Joseph!"_

_"It's just for precautions." he said with a shrug. "This job we have, you never know where you'll see your end."_

_They spend the rest of the night in mostly silence. Then when Joseph stood up to leave and Fletcher followed him. At the front door--_

_She jumped and gave him an awkward hug. Joseph was stunned. First time in a long time that Fletcher had welcomed any physical contact. They embraced for a few moments before she broke the hug._

_"Don't get yourself dead." she said. Joseph nodded. "Okay, Ma'am." he said jokingly but she just smiled forcefully. She watched him drive away. A strange feeling bugging her._

_The next day, Mathilda and Joseph rogers have a mysterious car accident and neither of them wake up from their comas._

========

 

Juliana add a final touch to Reinas hair, a small flower. "You can open your eyes now!"

Reina opened her eyes and looked at herself in a mirror. They could only turn on a small light, because if Sam caught them up this time of the night, they would be in so much trouble. He didn't care if they were teenagers.

Juliana had braided her hair and added a few chalk colors to her hair. Now, Reina had a red braid. Reina touched it and smiled. "How long will it last?" she asked.

"Meh... Two days I guess. At most." Juliana replied. She handed her the red chalk. "This will always be here. You can reuse it if you want."

Reina smiled at her. She felt at home next to her. It was welcoming. Her small kindness was something she didn't even remember from the outside world.

("Maybe, you were the same with your sister." a voice echoed in her mind the moment she put the chalk away. "Rosa... Do you remember her? Or have you forgotten her as well?")

The red chalk fell to the ground and broke. Reina gasped and bend down to pick the pieces. "Im sorry. Im so sorry" she said as she tried to clean the mess. "I didn't mean to--" but suddenly, she heard something from the wall behind her, a strange voice coming from out the windows. She stopped talking at once. Reina turned to the same window and saw nothing.

"What happened?" Juliana asked. Reina kept the pieces of chalk in her hand as she stood up and went towards the window. She slowly opened it and looked around. There was nothing suspicious.

"Reina--- what are you doing??" Juliana asked once again.

Reina swallowed and hoped what she was thinking was wrong.

She poured the chalk in her hand down. She let the bits and pieces fall down. Naturally, it should have fallen to the ground.

But it didn't, it stood in the air for a few minutes, still in the air.

Until the systems malfunctioned and Camouflage mode for the hydra agent that was trying to crawl the window no longer worked.

Reina stared at the red goggles before she screamed and shut the windows. "Get away!!" she shouted. Juliana took a few unsure steps to the door.

Then, the window broke and the agent flew inside the room. Juliana screamed and ran out.

The agent charged forward, trying to hit her head but she ducked it. The buzzing electricity missed her by an inch.

She had no hopes of winning a trained hydra soldier without any weapons and she was sure Juliana didn't keep a rifle under her bed.

The agent tried to land another punch but she successfully blocked it. Reina jumped backwards to the bed and grabbed a nearby lamp. She tried to hit the soldier with it, however he shielded his face and body with his hands.

The electricity did the work. The soldier was stunned for less than a second but it was more than enough time for Reina to run away from that room.

"They have ambushed us!" She shouted as she ran out of Julianas room. Juliana was nowhere to be seen. She jumped the stairs down to where she saw a pair of decorative swords were kept, it was still better than nothing.

However, she saw another one waiting downstairs.

"Holy f***." she murmured and tried to hide behind the wall so that the soldier in the living room couldn't see her.

Then there was shooting. She peeked and saw Sam with a handgun outside of his room. "You dare enter my house?" he murmured to the dying soldier on the ground.

Sam turned to see another person in the room, he tossed his gun away. James stepped out of the shadows. "Take it." Sam said and took another gun from his pocket.

"Sweet!" James murmured.

Rein screamed when the agent grabbed her from behind. She felt the man nearing a syringe next to her neck, trying to inject something. She hit his guts with her elbow strongly and when he was out of balance, she freed herself. She heard a bang. then The man fell to the ground, hissing in pain.

"Come quickly!" James shouted. And lowered his gun. Reina jumped down the stairs.

Sam opened a door and pointed them to follow him. There were hurried footsteps upstairs.

Sam pointed at Juan and Juliana to enter the door, Angelica was already inside.

Another agent appeared and started shooting, James hid behind a wall and started shooting back.

"Go!" Sam shouted at him. James, Evans and Reina ran into the room. Sam finally shot the man and entered the room himself.

Sam shut the door and shouted. "Activate lockdown." a metal door shot on the wooden door and now, the seven of them were locked inside.

Sam received a few questioning gazes from his family. "Of course I had security updated the moment I heard you guys were coming." Sam said with a shrug.

"You stay here." Sam said and kissed his wife's forehead. He pointed at the trio to follow him. "We gotta get you out of here." he murmured.

There was another door there. Sam opened it. It led them to a room with only one car. "Get in, get in." he said and pushed them inside.

Evans managed to smile under the pressure. "I know how to drive!" he said and sat in the driver's seat.

There was a sound of shooting nearby, James heart was pounding in his chest.

"Hestia," he said loudly.

A female, metallic voice replied. "At your service!"

James jumped in the back seat. And then he sighed. "Oh, Hestia of course. How can I forget the AI."

The wheel turned a few times in Evans hand and he removed his hands from the wheel by reflex.

"Nice to see you again Mister Rogers-junior. I'm sorry for your loss." she replied.

"Hestia take them to the hideout 2.0.1. Security code Juliana-Juan-2080." he said hurriedly and slammed the door closed.

"ETA 20 minutes." Hestia announced.

"Wait!" James shouted. "What about you--" but he couldn't finish because Hestia drove the car away.

"No!!" James shouted as the car drove on top speed. Far away from Sams house. He only saw a glimpse of Sams reassuring smile before the doors shut closed behind him and his house went on lock down.

He couldn't take his gaze away from the house. Soon he couldn't even see that anymore.

"James..." Reina murmured from the front seat. She turned back to gently touch his shoulder. "Hey... He's captain america. He'll be fine." she said, trying to convince herself as well.

"Mister Rogers junior, the house is in lockdown. Police have been notified. Please do not worry."  Hestia announced. "Contacting Bucky Barnes." she added.

"Love you Hestia." Evans murmured as the wheel turned between his hands.

"Doing my job Mister Isakson."

The AI drove all the way to a highway. Hestia darkened the glasses and slowed down. Going based on speed limit.

"How's uncle sam? Are they still inside?" James asked, worried. Reina turned her eyes to the road. "I detect seven heartbeats sir. And the boss's heart beat in quite normal. Security photos show he had shot the only one who succeeded in entering their hideout." she announced.

James breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back. "Told you he'd be fine." Reina said with a bitter smile. He also smiled in reply.

They waited. None of them wanted to say a word. Hestia drove in silence. They went away from the highway and to a rocky road. When he was almost lost in the false peace that the road had, Hestia announced. "Happy news! The intruders have been captured. 3 of them are in custody."

All of them were visibly relieved. James closed his eyes for a moment. "I guess we can go back now, right Hestia?" Reina asked tapping the glass

"No, boss has ordered me to keep going. ETA 2 minutes."

"What--- Where are we going Hestia?" James asked the AI.

"A secret hideout sir. Designed to be invisible to hydras eyes." 

James leaned forward. "But his house is safe now! We can go back."

Reina turned to see him. "You full well know it isn't." she said quietly.

Evans, However,  felt a completely different mood. "Interesting. Who designed it?" he asked happily. Reina and James stared at him.

"Sharon Carter. Former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.."

By the mention of her name, Reina beamed. "Are we going to meet her?" she asked happily.

"No ma'am, Director Carter passed away 12 November 2100."

Reina stopped smiling and hit her head with the palm of her hand. "I knew that! Why did I ask such a silly question?"

James broke a smile.

Suddenly the rocky road became more and more unstable. To the point James was almost sure that if this was a normal car, a tire would break or a wheel would explode.

"Camouflage mode activated."

However neither of those things happened. They were driving with a fast speed towards a hill. A rocky brown hill.

And Hestia didn't stop.

"ETA thirty seconds."

"I sure hope you are right!" Evans shouted and grabbed his seat belt with both hands. Hestia however, leaned forward to see what happens when they hit the hill closely.

As Reinas eyes grow and Evans became more terrified. The rocks in front of them disintegrated and then drove a straight line to what seemed like a tunnel.

Them Hestia stopped without warning. Reina was pushed to the window and James fell to the front. Evans couldn't stop laughing.

Reina fixed herself and touched the small bleeding wound on her forehead. "Ha-hah so funny." she mocked. James tried to get back up.

Evans opened the door and stepped outside. Then, the lights came on.

"Whoa! This is their secret batcave!" James murmured and open the door.

It was indeed a large room. A cave. A few stores below, a large computer turned on showing a sign of an eye. "Welcome to Hideout 2.0.1 or as Mister Barnes calls it. Sharon's hideout." Hestia announced.

Next to the big screen, there were pictures of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D., a training area, three rooms with names of "agent 13", "cap" and "Winter Soldier" in the above stores and cases full of souvenirs all around the walls.

"Woah!" Reina murmured her mouth fell open. "This is really a bat cave..."

Evans called them from the other side. He had found a giant picture installed on the wall. A picture of three of them. Sam wilson, Sharon Carter and bucky Barnes in their costumes and their youth. Eating ice cream outside a car in a festival. After a long mission, their faces were bruised and tired but still happy.

"Taken by the new york times." was written underneath it.

A few minutes later, when they were slowly getting used to the mysterious cave.

Hestia announced: "Incoming"

James looked around. A motorcycle came fast inside. Bucky stood and dropped his helmet. When he saw James inside he slowed to a halt.

"You're here!" he said with relief and leaned against the metallic railing.

"Yeah we are. Hestia got us here." Reina said and pointed the giant computer she was working a few moments ago.

"Welcome again, boss. I detect unnatural heartbeat, is everything okay sir?" Hestia announced.

"Hestia, I want you to keep an eye on St Brooks hospital." He whispered.

"Will do boss."

Reina stood up from her seat behind the computer. "Who's in a hospital?" she asked. Bucky ran down stairs. His footsteps echoed in the empty cave.

He didn't sit behind the computer. He just stood in close proximity to all of them. Just to make sure to himself that they are really here.

"Fletcher." he answered slowly.

James eyes widened. "Fletcher??" he said in disbelief. "Is she ok? Why-- what happened?" he demanded, worry evident and clear in his shaky voice.

Bucky sighed and pinched his nose. "She got a bruise on her neck but she'll live." he said.

"Why is all of this happening?" James murmured under his breath. Reina and Evans looked at him with a hint of sympathy but didn't say a word.

A few minutes of silence passed but then, bucky looked at Hestia. "Look it's too late. Tomorrow we'll start training you three. To see how much you guys know." he said kindly with a smile. "Reina, you can use Sharon's room. James and Evans you can use Sams. I have some business in my room. There are some new toothbrushes in the basement if you need any." he said and pointed to the upstairs rooms.

The three teenagers looked at him without moving. "Go on.. It was a long day." he said kindly.

Evans looked at James, a smile started to grow on his face. "Whoever gets there first sleeps on the bed!" he shouted and started running.

James ran after him. "Not fair!" he shouted but Evans had already reached the room and started making funny faces. Reina followed them with laughter.

Finally, he was alone.

Bucky took out the cube from the motorcycle. He slowly started to walk towards the computer.

The moment bucky opened the box, he knew what it was but couldn't accept it. This orange stone was supposed to be in vormir. In an alternative reality of all things.

Bucky slowly touched the orange glowing rock. It didn't burn his hands. He didn't disappear.

He was looking at the soul stone. The only infinity stone left in their reality.

"Oh, steve. Steve what have you done?" he whispered, but the silence couldn't answer him.

He put it inside the analysing box, a blue metal 3D scanner connected to Hestia.

"Hestia analyze it, please."

"Scanning." After a few moments. Hestia answered. "Sir, this is an unknown source of gamma radiation. Closest thing to it is the tesseract. Based on Dr Rosarys research, I'm 70 percent sure this is an infinity stone." she said after a beat. "Do I need to alert S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No!" bucky said and jumped from his seat. "No one..." he murmured. "No one has to know of this. Hestia scan S.H.I.E.L.D.files looking for any sort of misuse of infinity stone by hydra..." he massaged his eyes. "Or any one else."

"Will do boss." her voice echoed in the semi-empty cave.

========

Next chapter:

"I can do this all day."

 

"Stop attacking aggressively, James."

 

"You could have at least told me you were holding a universal powerhouse in your _home_."


	12. Days in the "batcave"

_His apartment was empty._

_He had recently found this abandoned place in Bucharest, which would now be his new house._

_He finally had a house after 70 years._

_Bucky Barnes found a little bit of finance. So he could afford small luxuries. He had missed the feeling of home. This place felt sweet. Here he felt safe._

_The feeling lasted For exactly two weeks._

_In the third week, he started to get flashbacks. He started to remember all 835 people he killed, one by one._

_He remembered them while walking in the streets, while cooking, while drawing, while sleeping. The flashbacks wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. They kept coming back._

_Memories kept hunting him in his waking and sleeping hours._

_One night, he couldn't take it anymore. He had a gun, he had one bullet left._

_The apartment was empty, no one would find or save him. He wouldn't bother anyone after his death._

_He could have easily put a bullet in his mouth and end it right then and there._

_He put his finger on the trigger and closed his eyes. He only had to pull his finger._

_'The man on the bridge.'_

_But the same memories that haunted him showed him another side._

_'Who was he?'_

_Who was he really? Bucky didn't know. A strange feeling told him he was important. He was real._

_'I'm with you till the end of the line.'_

_The man had said that. Bucky felt like he had said the same thing to the man once upon a time. He was important to bucky. Bucky was important to him._

_Bucky could wait a few more years for that man._

_He threw the gun away and started breathing heavily. His eyes were fixed on the gun. He stood up. He picked the gun again. He shot the wall._

_Now he had no bullets. Now he had no way back._

_He didn't know that man, he didn't know what he was to that man. He didn't remember what their relationship was._

_He important to that man and that man was important to him and that is enough._

============

 

Reina delivered the last hit to James stomach and he flew back and fell in the other side of the training area. "Woho!" she shouted and threw her arms up.

Evans saw James slowly standing up from where he had fallen. He smirked. "Not so fast." he sang loudly. Bucky pointed him to remain silent.

James slowly stood up. Balancing on his feet with a large smile on his face. "I can do this all day." he said happily.

(Bucky wanted to beg the Deja-vu to stay away from him but it kept hitting him repeatedly.)

They circled each other a few times before he attacked again she dodged and caught his arm. Spinning him and throwing him back.

"Don't rely on raw power, Reina." bucky shouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop attacking aggressively, James." James gasped as he hit the ground again.

But he stood up. The Rogers in him was showing.

This time, he landed a few punches and retreated. Not allowing her to catch or hit him. She looked at him angrily, face full of determination.

she blocked his next punch and the next and the next. Her punch landed on His face and his on hers. Both retreated. But came back to the fight right after.

"Good one rogers..." she said with a smirk.

Bucky already knew something was suspicious. They had been fighting each other for an hour now. None of them were injured, not even a scratch. While Evans nose started bleeding with the first punch and bucky had to relocate it.

(Bucky didn't have all the information. Hydra had not just trained them in martial arts, they also gave them a serum.)

She attacked with a kick, which he dodged. While she was off balance, James hit her hard enough for her to fall down. "Hah." he whispered.

Reina twisted his legs and he fell down as well.

"Ok, stop!" Bucky said. Reina and James smiles dropped and they looked at him with disappointment.

"I just wanted to see your level and I have found out." he said as a matter of fact. "Evans, you need some serious self defence training. I guess it's because you were with hydra for only a week. You two on the other hand," he said and pointed at them. Reina and James both smiled. "Are skilled. Reina, you are stronger than a normal teenager, I guess again something hydra did perhaps, but they didn't get to finish it so it won't last, don't base your fighting style on brute force."

Reina rolled her eyes but nodded.

"That goes for you as well James. But you just seem to attack everyone. We'll work on that."

James nodded. Reina and James gave each other a handshake with a smile. Before James could ask what else they were going to do today, Hestia had a new announcement to make.

" Boss, there is news from Saint brooks hospital ."

Her robotic voice echoed in the cave. Bucky turned to the screens. He was dreading what he was about to hear. "What news?"

" Happy news boss, Agent Fletcher has awaken ."

Bucky took a deep breath and smiled. "Good... Good... That's good." he murmured. Bucky turned to the three teenagers and put on a fake smile. "Okay, I have to get to the hospital, but you guys cant get out of the cave."  he said seriously.

Reina played anxiously with her sleeve. "Why?" she asked.

"It's not safe and they might spot you."

"But--"

"If you don't promise me, I'll have to put the entire cave on lockdown."

Bucky's threat was enough. No more questions were asked. Bucky found his way to his motorcycle. "Have fun! If you need anything... And I mean anything... Just call me, I'll ditch everything and come here... Ok?"

All three of them nodded. Bucky drove away with his motor. The front door of the cave opened and closed for less than ten seconds.

The three were alone in the silence for exactly three minutes until Evans laughed and murmured:"I'm going to the library... He must have a good book somewhere."

James shrugged.

"Lets see what they have in their collection!" Reina said loudly and took his elbow. She pulled him towards the wall were all sorts of weapons, from swords to guns, were displayed. "Why do you think they need swords for?" James picked up a katana, he didn't dare touch the blade.

"I don't know... The same reason Hydra insisted on it." Reina murmured as he touched the surface of the guns.

Reina picked up the snipers and posed with them. Aiming at the walls.

"I kindly ask you to put that down." Hestia said loudly.

James slowly put the katana back in its place.

"Why?" Reina asked loudly.

"That is a full sniper you can shoot with it, However--"

Suddenly the sniper in her hand powered down and a small thing exploded in it. Reina dropped it down immediately.

" You are not allowed to use it ." 

Reina turned angrily towards the computer and the eye sign on it. "What are we allowed to do in this pace?" she shouted.

" You have full access to the library ."

Evans laughed loudly, looking up from the book he was reading. He was peacefully reading the first book of harry potter. "They won't go to that library even if it's the end of the world." Evans said loudly.

Reina sighed.

James's attention however, was somewhere else.

(Last night, he walked out of his room after a nightmare. Looking for some fresh air, even if he couldn't find it inside that cave. He just wanted to walk. He passed Evans who was sleeping soundly. When he got out of his own room, he found out Reinas door was half open. The door made a loud sound, he turned to see of it woke Evans but he was sleeping peacefully.)

(Sometimes he envied him. The fact that he had spent less than a week in hydras hand spared him many nightmares of bullies, of that room, of sparring and other kids and watching someone die at the hands of Kent or some other angered subject.)

When he stepped foot out of Sam's room, he didn't expect to see Bucky sitting in front of Hestia and staring and the loading bar.

"Scanning." Hestia said every few seconds. James was curious enough to sit next to the railings and see what he was doing. He nothing better to do after all. He rested his head against the reiling. Feeling a little tired and sleepy.

"Sir, this is an unknown source of gamma radiation. Closest thing to it was the tesseract. Based on Dr Rosarys research, I'm 70 percent sure this is an infinity stone." Hestia announced.

(All sleep fled his body suddenly. He mouth dropped and he looked at the screen. A 3D scan of a stone and all sorts of samples and numbers on the screen.)

(All those stories about captain america sacrificing himself for that promise they gave the other multiverses. Repeated in his mind.)

("Do I need to alert S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hestia asked. Waiting for a yes or a no.)

("No!" bucky said and jumped from his seat. "No one..." he murmured. "No one has to know of this. Hestia scan S.H.I.E.L.D. files looking for any sort of misuse of infinity stone by hydra..." he massaged his eyes. "Or any one else.")

(" Will do boss ." her voice echoed in the semi-empty cave.)

(He stepped further away from the computer. "I'll have to see Fletcher tomorrow." he whispered. "Put that scanner on lock down none of the kids must find out.")

(" Done ." hestia announced.)

(James fled back to the room, trying to be as quiet as possible.)

==========

 

The nurse had to Scan his wrist projector to allow him to enter. They were treating her in a separate wing of the hospital. One that solely belongs to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"There you go That's her room." said a woman in pink dress. Bucky thanked her out of respect and followed the signs. Until he reached room 201.

He wanted to open the door but the system stopped him. "Identification required." a male metallic voice replied. Bucky leaned forward so the computer could scan his eyes.

**"Access granted. Suelin Fletcher allows you to enter."**

The door opened. Bucky stepped inside. Fletcher was awake. Staring at nothing. "Before you start." she said out loud and turned her face to see him. "I wasn't exactly sure they would be in my apartment."

Bucky frowned at her. Didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to cause her extra reasons to stress over while in recovery. However he couldn't stop himself.

"What did I tell you about calling me? Or telling me?" he asked.

"To call you if anything happens and that you'll call me if anything happens." She said and played with her head while saying it.

"I held my end of the bargain." Bucky said seriously. "You could have at least told me you were holding a universal powerhouse in your home."

"What?" she asked with a frown. Then she suddenly started to remember. "Oh that, the soul---"

(She had a concussion. She had received a bad hit to the head. And gotten a small short term memory loss as well. All those things bucky didn't know.)

"Shh" bucky interrupted her suddenly. Looking around for any other people outside the room. "The last thing we need is to alert S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Fletcher suddenly came to herself. Covering her mouth with horror for a moment before Counting her breathing. One. Two. Inhale. Exhale.

Bucky waited a few moments for her to calm down before angrily saying. "What made you think you could keep that and no one would find out? That thing is a source of gamma radiation apparently."

"The cube, it conceals it." she said calmly. "However they knew I had it, radiation tracking wasn't one of them."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he said, mixed emotions pouring out of his voice.

"Joseph made me promise." Fletcher said angrily. " and I couldn't risk anyone else knowing it after... After Greg and Joseph both got murdered for it!"

Bucky sighed. Even almost passed out after a surgery, she had enough energy for a small conflict.

"I'm not here to make you angry." he said and looked at pulse and heartbeat that was slowly getting more and more chaotic.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Bucky soon realised he has been doing nothing in this room except making her angry. "Where is the stone now?" she said and looked up at him.

"Its with me, in a hideout."

She nodded. Suddenly, her features changed. Quickly from relief to horror and lost. "Barnes." she whispered. "I could have died."

Bucky nodded. Sitting next to the bed. "I know, you made me terrified too." he whispered.

"No no, I don't mean like that." she shook her head. "If I die, the soul stone will go back to vormir. Joseph passed it to Greg before he died. Greg did that to me before he got murdered. But If I don't pass it to anyone before I die, it'll go back to vormir." she said and took a deep breath. "It is connected to a soul, a soul to a soul"

"Suelin." he said calmly.

She took a deep breath and replied. "Yes?"

Bucky revised the things that happened that night. The words she had said. They way she had shoved the cube to him. Puzzle pieces started to fall in place. "I guess you passed it to me." he said slowly.

"Oh, oh," she whispered. "I might have."

"What happens now?"

"That stone is yours I guess." she said regretfully.

"I'll give it back to you then. You seem alive enough now." he said and leaned against the chair.

"Ooh enough of that stone." she said dismissively. "How are the kids. I know they need a special course of martial arts now and no one can stop them."

Bucky smiled.

They talked.

(But the entire time, only one thought was expanding in his mind.)

(The things he could do with the soul stone.)

 

===========

 

Next chapter:

 

"Something **_the winter soldier_** doesn't want us to touch."

 

"Maybe you just have to shout... STEVE ROGERS! I SUMMON YOU!"

 

"Why don't you let us touch it?"


	13. Soul stone

_One night, Sam found a vile of Thor's asgardian mead. What was left anyway. Thor had left the tower in a hurry. After defeat of ultron, he had left the place without looking back once. Thus leaving most of his belongings. Including this vile of precious asgardian mead._

_Sharon had came to their compound that night. Mostly talked about the new mission they had. Out of curiosity, he spilled the mead in Buckys drink when they were drowning in their conversation. Sharon saw it, she even wanted to alert bucky but decided against it. Even she was curious to see if this vile can get him drunk, when nothing else could._

_So he drank it. Sam had given him a large portion. So after a few minutes, he was obviously slutter and sleepy._

_"What did you do?" sharon murmured. "He could have overdosed." she observed the half cup once again. A smile crept up to her face._

_"What was that?" bucky murmured and dropped him head to the counter. Murmuring nonsense to himself. "It was a goo...d one..." he waved his hand but it soon dropped back next to his head._

_"Holy hell.... Sam..." she whispered. "We actually did it."_

_"Yeah, I'm surprised it worked too." Sam murmured and put the vile on the table._

_Sharon put her own in the middle and snatched the vile from his hands. Pouring one or two drops in her own cup. Sam watched with wide eyes. "Oh man, this isn't going to end up well." Sam murmured._

_"No it's not, but we can give each other a bit of a break can't we?" she said and tasted it._

_Flashforward a few moments and they are on the couch. Laughing at nonsense and murmuring nothings. While sam is rolling his eyes and wondering why he didn't try the meade as well. Well, unlike Bucky and sharon, he has never tried a supersoldier serum or anything of S.H.I.E.L.D ._

_The basement was empty. Their secret hideout in the middle of the desert, miles and miles away from humanity was their safe-place. Expect the three of them. No one knew about it._

_A cave in a mountain. A giant screen behind them. Blue lighting shined everywhere._

_"Oh! I would have stayed here if hydra wasn't such a pain in the ass." Sharon murmured and robbed her eyes. "But tomorrow, oh tomorrow is a work day! Everyday is a work day! .... Life is hard..." she murmured incoherently and no one actually heard the last part._

_"Hydra.... Hydra..." Bucky murmured. He put his empty cup aside. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for hydra. They made me immortal and brought me to this time.... I want to go back home! To Rebecca! To Ma!"_

_Sharon giggled. "That's exactly what steve did." sharon said with a hiccup. "Can you imagine it?? He watched me all those years have a crush on his younger self and didn't tell me anything! Now I realise why aunty peggy laughed so much."_

_"You two have things to tell steve apparently." Sam said with a smile._

_"Yeah I did." bucky murmured. His voice shy and sad and tired at the same time. He closed his eyes once and twice and sat a little bit straighter. Looking at their questioning eyes. "I had so much to tell steve. And never found the time." he murmured. "Hydra wiped all I wanted to tell him from my mind. What I promised myself I would tell him after that damned train ride in the Alps. Then I forgot."_

_Bucky sighed. Sharon and Sam didn't speak. The atmosphere had changed quickly. Bucky was almost in tears. A sight that they had never seen. Bucky had never allowed emotions take over. Building walls after walls around himself. Keeping it inside._

_One small tear fell on his eyes and he looked up at them. "But then, Nothing Hydra did to me could compare to the pain I had when I watched Steve slowly fall in love with peggy." a beat passed no one said a word._

_"I never got to tell him Bucky's heart beat for him."_

_Sam eyes widened. He didn't dare say anything. Bucky watched him, expecting a reaction and sam didn't know what he should do._

==========

 

James pointed the scanner with his finger. "There is something inside that." he said loudly. "Something the winter soldier doesn't want us to touch."

Reina raised an eyebrow. Evans looked up from his book. "Like what?" he asked and walked up to hestia's front. The 3D scanner looked normal.

"Let's open it then." Reina murmured and touched the door of the scanner. She pushed and pulled it but it didn't move.

"The scanner is on lockdown." Hestia announced.

Reina didn't stop. She kicked and punched and pushed and pulled but the scanner remained locked.

James caught her hand. "You'll injure yourself." he said with worry.

Evans looked at the keyboards. A smile creeping up to his face. "I can fix that." he said with a giant smile and sat behind the keyboards. He cracked his knuckles and slowly started to type.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"You have no access to my files Mister Isakson." Hestia announced.

Evans didn't mind her. He opened a black and green tab with only a simple words on the top. And started typing furiously. Words come and go before James could read them.

"What are you doing?" James asked louder.

"Nothing, I'm just disabling her control over this computer long enough for me to add myself as a main." Evans murmured without taking his eyes off the screen.

Then all the speedy words stopped. Waited for one simple code. James finally had enough time to read what he was typing and soon found out he didn't understand. Evans hands stopped right above the keyboard. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember.

"Why did you stop?" Reina asked, Disappointed.

He hushed them.

Then he typed the first thing that crossed his mind.

And it worked.

"Congratulations, mister Isakson." hestia announced. "Sharon Carter welcomes you as a main."

Evans leaned back with a newfound pride. "Hestia, would you be kind enough to open this box for us?"

"Will do."

Reina slowly put her hand on the handle and spun it. It opened. Inside was a simple black cube. She pulled it out and held it firmly.

"What is this?" Evans asked out loud.

"Scanning shows its an infinity stone." Hestia announced.

"That's impossible!" James said out loud. "They were destroyed! Everyone knows that."

"Based on Dr Rosarys research, I'm 70 percent sure this is an infinity stone" 

"Rosary??" Reina said loudly. But she didn't have enough time to ask when suddenly Hestia announced:"Incoming"

Bucky drove with his motorcycle inside the cave not a second later. He parked. Reina quickly threw it back inside the scanner.

Bucky parked the motorcycle and took off his helmet. "What are you guys doing?" he shouted. His voice echoed inside the cave. He left the motorcycle and leaned against the railing. Looking down at them.

"Nothing sir." Evans said with a shrug.

As if waiting for him to say it, the scanners door fell open with a loud thud. Revealing the Black cube inside it.

Bucky stared at them for a second. "What--" he whispered. He threw his hands up. "Why--How did you even open it?"

Evans said nothing. Neither did James or Reina.

The railing under bucky's hands were bent, the sound of metal against metal echoed in the cave. "Hestia..." he murmured angrily.

"Yes, boss."

"How was the lockdown disabled?" he said loudly.

"Mister Isakson ordered against it."

The metal railing bend and broke under his hand this time. He wanted to shout at those three who were staring everywhere except his face. "To Your rooms. Now" he shouted.

"But--" Reina muttered. James and Evans could hardly hear it.

"Now!" he said loudly once again.

James was the first person to react. Slowly retreating towards the stairs to the three rooms. Evans stood up. Slowly following him. When it was evident that Reina wasn't going to move or stop this staring constant with bucky, Evans slowly and gently touched his shoulder to persuade her to move.

It took a few moments for her but she finally sighed and moved with him. Getting up to James on the stairs. When all of the doors closed. Bucky sighed loudly. "Hestia, lock down the doors."

A moment later. Reina screamed. "You can't do that!!"

Bucky ignored it completely and walked down the stairs.

"You can't do thaaaat!!" Reina screamed again and banged the door. Bucky ignored her again.

When Fletcher actually confirmed that this cube was the infamous infinity stone. Only one thought crossed his mind.

He took the cube. Laughing.

"Look, I couldn't even open this computer for three years and this boy adds himself as a main." he murmured.

(His misunderstanding of the new technologies run this deep. He thought Evans had merely found a way to add himself as a main.)

(But the problem didn't end there and neither of them realised.)

He opened the cube. Bright yellow light took his entire hand. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust.

Reina banged the door louder. With Screaming this time.

But ignoring it was much easier now that he was feeling the raw power of the stone. Bucky took a deep breath. He held the stone firmly in his hands.

(Reinas shooting and screaming completely forgotten.)

(In the other room. James had started quietly trying to calm her with sweet words. Unaware of the fact that his voice couldn't reach her. Evans was frozen and didn't know how he should react. Reina couldn't stop herself. She felt the room close around her. Putting pressure on her breathing. If it continued a moment later she would see those hydra scientists coming for her. The room. The children. Kent. Their trainers. All of them would march in front of her if the door didn't open a second later.)

(Reina Rosary was afraid of closed spaces.)

("Deactivate it!" James shouted at him. When Reina didn't stop banging and screaming. Evans looked around. James shouted at him again. Evans swallowed and said. "Hestia, deactivate lock down.")

The only person who could command the stone was the keeper himself. He wanted to summon someone. Well, he wanted to summon their soul. good thing they had shared a deep bond once upon a time.

So he closed his eyes and thought of the battle of wakanda. Steve and King Tchallas brief conversation and the wave of adrenaline that he clearly remembers. The moment sam took off, Steve opened his new shields and bucky readied his sniper.

Reina fell out and took a deep breath. Clinging at the railings for dear life. One. Two. Inhale. Exhale. The red sparks she was seeing started to fade. Touch, touch was the first thing she realised. Then sound. James gentle touch and murmured sweet nothing's.

When Reinas breathing settled. She looked up to James with a smile and murmured a small thanks to Evans, Who stood at the doorway. She quickly gathered herself.

Evans attention however, was on the orange light in the middle of training grounds.

Bucky didn't realise they had come out. He waited a few moments for the stone, nothing happened.

James watched him. Reina did too.

Bucky closed his hands around the stone when absolutely nothing happened. He looked up at the rooms. Seeing the three of them outside, he scuffed at himself for not realizing it sooner.

James guessed what he was doing and went with it. "Maybe you just have to shout... STEVEN ROGERS! I SUMMON YOU!" James said and waved his hand like a wand.

Bucky wanted to apologize. To ask why was Reina screaming. But he didn't, against his better judgement. He put the soul stone back in its pack. Safely shielded.

Evans rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let us touch it?" he asked.

Reina remained silent until the next day. Too Lost in her own mind to care for what was happening outside.

Bucky held the black package in his hands. "Because this, is the only infinity stone in this whole dimension left. And you know the story right."

James came closer and whispered:"he means the thanos extinction and the legend of stark." in her ear. Realisation crossed her face and she nodded.

Evans shrugged. "But that was whole 6 infinity stones... This is only one so..."

"So nothing. You will stay away from this." bucky concluded.

He turner to Reina politely asking if she was okay. She barely nodded.

"Hestia, lights out." Bucky murmured and the cave went completely dark. So that he could hide the black cube somewhere they couldn't find it.

===========

 

Next chapter:

 

"Listen, I'm leaving but this doesn't mean you can go searching for the stone again, understood?"

 

"Suelin! Why are you doing in the field?"

 

"They have all encountered an Infinity stone or gamma radiation like that, and _survived_."


	14. Long lost memories

_ Somewhere under the ground, a man behind a screen smiled. _

_ He had received signals for only a moment. For Exactly 3.06 seconds. But it was more than enough. _

_ The map showed the signals coming from some hill in the desert. Where things aren't supposed to be. So he tracked the unknown signal, it took him two days to do so. But the results are satisfactory. _

_ After Hydra ordered him to look for signs of an infinity stone. He searched the entire internet waiting for any news. Hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents broadcasts (that took him three whole days.), Hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. files for the scepter and the mind stone, the only two the organization had ever held the custody of. _

_ But now, a small virus had done its work. _

_ Three days ago a computer had connected itself to Doctor Rosarys files. Under normal circumstances, the new computer that connected itself to those files would have been concealed from his eyes. He had to admit the firewalls where extremely hard to breach. The firewall stopped the virus from doing it's work for about 24 hours. _

_ After 24 hours, however, the firewall stopped working for 3.06 seconds. He suspects a reboot. Or someone had beaten him in hacking that strong computer. For whatever reason, the virus sends back coordinates and strange scanning results of gamma radiation. _

_ "It is a good enough answer." he murmured to himself. _

_ It was time to get payed. _

==========

 

The next day, Bucky decided to leave early in the morning. He had a meeting in S.H.I.E.L.D. that he needed to attend to.

He woke the teenagers earlier as well. He had made breakfast as an apology for the night before but didn't dare say "I'm sorry" out loud to Reina.

"Listen, I'm leaving but this doesn't mean you can go searching for the stone again, understood?" he said instead and left the small dining table towards the stairs that let him to his motorcycle outside.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Reina shouted loudly.

They couldn't see him from down the cave anymore he had fastened his helmet and ready to ride away. "Don't worry, you'll leave soon. Sooner than you might think."

Bucky nodded at them and then turned on his motorcycle and drove on.

=======

 

"Suelin! Why are you doing in the field?" Bucky asked, surprised. Fletcher turned from her seat a giant white patch still on her neck. She smiled. "I'm not on field. I'm in the computer room."

She was right, they had borrowed a computer room in the facility with direct connection ro Salon B and the archives.

The room had normal lighting, behind Fletcher was a large dark screen. The room was painted blue.

Bucky sighed. "I meant why are you not in the hospital altogether." he rephrased.

"Couldn't leave this mission on hold." she said loudly. "I've got something for you." she turned back towards the computer, opened a folder and showed a picture of a blackskinned man and a blonde woman hand in hand in their twin girls.

Bucky leaned forward to see the picture clearly. Fletcher pointed the mouse at the man."That is Doctor Rosary. The same person who completed the files on our dear infinity stones."  

"Yeah, I used his research." bucky murmured.

Fletcher smiled. "Then you must know this little girl." she said and pointed the mouse at one of the twins. Rihanna Rosay.

Bucky sighed. "That's Reina, isn't it."

"You can say that. Apparently her sisters problem with pronunciation led her to short her name like Reina. But there is a problem." Fletcher said and pulled out a tab. A death certificate of none other than Rihanna Rosary and a few pictures of the crime scene.

"Rihanna and Rachael Were abducted about three years ago. About a year ago, Rihanna's body was found. Rachel was assumed dead as well. We thought Reina was either lying about her identity or Hydra had fed her lies. Last night I ran another test."

She showed a fingerprint and DNA results up. She turned around and looked at Bucky's eyes. "Reinas fingerprint... Reinas fingerprints don't match Rihannas." she waited a bit. "They match Rachels."

Bucky looked at the screen. Who was going to tell Reina?

"At least we now know her family." he murmured. "But we can't tell them, Can we?"

Fletcher shook his head. "Order from the above, sorry."

There was silence for a few minutes before Fletcher went back behind the computer and opened the hydra files she had hacked. In three pages, Reinas, James and Evanss.

"There is another link between the AOIs." she said.

James AOI was steve, obviously. Evanss was also David Isakson and it was pretty clear why but Reina had two AOIs. "Flora Grant and Doctor Rosary. Flora for-- for surviving the black widow enhanced chemicals." Fletcher read out loud.

"And what all these have in common?" Fletcher said jokingly. "They have all encountered an Infinity stone or gamma radiation, and survived."

"Even Isakson?" bucky asked.

"Specially Isakson. He worked around the scepter and the Maximoffs for about a year after you escaped. He was able to live, while his other colleagues got all sorts of cancer and diseases because of direct contact with gamma radiation."

"So They were looking for children who might survive the interaction with The soul stone." bucky concluded.

"They don't want super soldiers any more, they wanted super-powered soldiers." Fletcher said and kicked the wall. She slides back and away from the computer and looked at the giant screen from afar.

"Wow!" she said loudly. "I could have given myself a cool superpower all this time, why didn't I think about it?"

"Not the time Suelin!" Bucky whispered. "Besides, you may not survive it."

Fletcher scuffed childishly and smiled. "We found their families though. We can get them home but hydra will get to them if we do. So we have two options here. Either wait and eliminate the threat which may take years--" she said and leaned back against the chair. "Or give them back to their families and see what happens. We are not even thinking are we?" she asked.

"No we are not, option one it is."

========

 

"So, Any plans for tonight?" Evans said and leaned against the wall.

James shrugged and shuffled the cabinets. He took out a jar and put it back inside. "I can make pizza with these."  he said with a shrug.

"You can make pizza?" Evans asked, surprised.

"Booooring!" Reina murmured. She was sweaty and tired. So was James. He was even worse. They had spent the last three hours trying to beat each other on sparring. Neither of them backed off.

"I'm taking a shower!" she said loudly and went upstairs. Leaving Evans and James alone to wonder.

When she finished, she realised she needed another towel. One she could find in the basement next to bucky's room. When she got the towel and was drying her hair off, she realised the door to Bucky's room was slightly open.

Curiously, she flipped the towel on her head and walked inside, keeping the door wide open, in case she needed to escape.

She didn't expect what she saw. There was a normal bed, with red sheets and a closer. And a library, full of journals. Five rows filled with albums and letters and journals, which brought together about 200 years of the winter soldiers life.

She touched them, feeling the rough and gentle covers of some of the journals. Feeling the cold of metal binding some of them together and closed.

Years between 1950 to 2016 quickly got her attention. Those journals were locked. She wanted to open them but realised Bucky would knew when he came back. She couldn't open the locks without damaging them.

That was where her eyes fell on a worn out, old album. The oldest. In the cover was written summer of 1938. However she lost interest in it pretty quickly, When she saw one already open on his small table.

She picked it up and closed it to watch the cover. The album had a hard dark green cover and nothing was written on it.

"Reina! Reina, what took you so long?" James asked as he passed by. He saw a glimpse of her in bucky's room and returned with wide Eyes. "What are you doing here?" he whispered. Reina hushed him immediately and showed him the album.

"Look at those!" she whispered.

Without thought James shouted: "They are private!"

"They are interesting!"

"It doesn't mean you can read it."

"Come on! This guys whole life is written in books, what private thing can he have?"

They stared at each other, James attempted to snatch it away from her but she was faster. She stood up and ran away, laughing out loud. "Reina! Come back here.." he shouted and followed him.

Reina quickly jumped down the stairs. Evans, who had no idea what was going on, sat on the computer chair and stared at his two friends who were acting like cat and mouse.

James caught up to her. Catching her waist from behind. "Evans! Catch!" she shouted and threw the album at him. He wasn't fast enough to catch it. The thick album hit him in his head and fell to pieces on the ground. One photo slid out of it.

Reina and James stared at the ruins on the floor. He let go of her immediately and they stared at each other.

"What the hell is that?" Evans shouted and massaged a big red sore spot on his forehead.

Reina picked up the photo that had fallen out. It was a photo of Steven rogers and Bucky Barnes back in their howling commando days. Steve waiting at the top of the hill and bucky following closely behind him. Under it was written "taken by dum dum."

James stared at the album, stunned.

It was Evans who picked it up. And looked at the letters and photos that had fallen out of it. He realised what it was very soon. He closed it and looked at his friends. "We have to fix this." he said simply.

"How exactly. Whatever we do, he'll find out!" James said loudly, almost like a shout.

"Well if we don't do anything he'll definitely find out." Evans whispered.

Evans put the album on the table and opened it. "Post snap and others." was written Inside.Reina flipped the page of the album.

"We'll just have to put these back in their place..." Evans murmured. There were two pieces out of the album. One was the photo that Reina was holding and the other was In Evans hands.

Deep down, all of them wanted to see what was inside, even James. So none of them protested When Reina didn't immediately flip the page.

The first picture was of none other than Captain steven rogers, known as the first captain america. "Look," she said happily. "Its captain america 1."

It was a modern picture of him. In his newest custom, the photo was taken beside a lake and a strange machine. Professor hulk was fixing the last bits of it. Bucky was standing beside him, a sad smile on their face.

"Barnes really misses that guy." Evans murmured. "It feels like he knew something. Look how sad he looks."

Reina nodded and touched Steve's face in the picture, like the fangirl she was. "Too bad he was lost in time after that. It was written in 'Endgame:Victory over thanos' that the winter soldier almost went fully murderous after that incident. The new Captain America was afraid he would be captured by hydra again, because of that recklessness."

"Yes..." James murmured quietly, "lost in time..."

Reina flipped the page and this time, there was a large time skip. This was a drawing of sundown and "wakanda by Steve" was written underneath it.

"Oh my god... No one has one single painting left of Captain america and Barnes keeps a few casually in his album!" Reina whispered.

The other side was also a painting, but it was from the kids playing around. Wakandan kids playing on the field. Again it was painted but steve.

Reina flipped again murmuring under her breath.

The next page had an empty space. One that fit the picture of howling commandos Reina was holding. She slowly slid it inside and stopped Evans from glueing it. "He'll find out that way." she murmured.

One down, one to go.

Evans finally revealed what he was holding. A picture of Bucky at the wakandan tribe. In the farm.

They flipped the page.

The next one was a painting, start of several paintings really. All titled "bucky" by Steve.

James stared at them.

All of them were pencil sketches with a small date underneath. The first one of them. Was him in cryo. 2016, wakanda.

"Woh, it looks so real..." Evans murmured.

The next one was in 2017. Where Bucky was still supposed to be in cryo before the wakandan scientists fixed the brainwashing. It was a side picture and he had a giant smile. "You always wanted to see the grand canyon." steve had written there.

(Flash back a hundred years prior, Steve rogers sat next to their small fire. Natasha and Sam had fallen asleep but sleep wouldn't come to him that night. He stared at the canyon. Bucky's long lost promise clouded his mind.)

("We'll finally go and see the grand canyon, how does that sound! I always wanted to go there!" he had said.)

(So steve did the closest thing he could do. He drew a picture of bucky. )

(And held it up so he could watch the grand canyon.)

The next one was 2018. Somewhere after the thanos extinction. It was Bucky barnes and Sam wilson. Both of them seemed to be at peace but the end of the paper had signs of being wet. Tears. Tears had made it wet.

Three other pages slowly went more and more different from what bucky actually looked like. 2019. 2020. 2021. The 2021 one didn't look like bucky at all. It had long wavy hair instead of straight hair and the shape of the eyes were completely different.

(Signs that steve was forgetting. )

(Forgetting his friend. Their friendship. Why he had disobeyed order of 117 nations to keep bucky safe. All of those reasons and memories slowly faded away.)

(Here is what Hardly anyone knows about steve rogers: He started to regret the very same act of defying the United Nations exactly one year before the reverse snap. Because he could see how damaged his relationship with Tony was because of it. His friendship with bucky was lost long before it could reach the level it was all those years before the war.)

(Even if he hated himself for it, sometimes he looked at the past and thought maybe he shouldn't have done it.)

The drawings stopped. The next page they found the place for the Picture Evans was holding and he slipped it inside.

They flipped the page... And the next page was neither drawings nor pictures. It was letters.

Reina started reading it. All three of them fell silent.

Neither of them dared to say another word. They stayed silent when they digested the information.

Reina pulled the second and third letters. She didn't stop to take a breath. Whe. Reina finally put the fifth one down and read the sixth one, all three of them looked at each other. James eyes were focused on the pictures in front of him.  James sighed loudly while Reina giggled.

James slowly started to smile as well.

========

Next chapter:

"Dear Steve,----"

"To Brooklyn,----"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hydra knows their location now! Thats gonna cause so much trouble.
> 
> Annnnddddd I have to write some love letters now... Its going to be hard... Oops... I brought this on myself XD.


	15. Letters

========= 1 =========

**_1938_ **

 

Dear steve,

Until this day, I thought nothing in life can wear you down. But Today when we walked down the cemetery, I knew I was wrong.

Mrs Rogers was a great woman. I cant even start to think how her death would affect you. But know that you are not alone in it.

You think I didn't hear it, but I did. When you asked me to leave you alone with your mother, I did leave, but I stood behind the doors. You talked a little bit loud.

I heard you say that you feel alone now, that the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I heard you tell her numerous times to wake up and not to leave her. Not to leave you alone.

Steve. you are not, and you will never be alone. Not while I'm alive. I will be there even if you are grieving. Because I know you want me there.

I don't want to see you like that. I want those dark clouds to go away from your face.

Because when you smile, that is when the sun truly shines for me.

 

========= 2 =========

**_1939_ **

 

Dear steve,

You have a fever.

A burning fever and I'm helplessly sitting on your bedside, praying for this to be over. You don't know what you are saying. You keep asking for your mother and father and at times, you look at me and see my dad.

My eyes are burning, begging me to close them but I can't. Your breathing is unsteady, as if it'll end the moment I close my eyes.

The doctor said it would pass. He said you will survive but I can't kill the worry growing inside me.

Im think, maybe tonight, I'll stay up again, taking watch, worry, because I can't do anything else other than that.

Maybe that's our story? I will stay up late and care for you all night. In the morning I may be the one who kisses this world goodbye.

Rebecca stopped by today and asked me a very important question, why am I here?

Why am I here?

The question echoes in my mind and I have no answer for it. But I'll ask Rebecca a better question, why was I there all this time?

Why was I there when you first picked up a fight we had no chance of winning? Or when Mrs rogers was ill? Or so many other encounters.

I'm afraid to admit the reason for it.

All I know is that taking up a fight when you actually have a pending infection, Is a totally idiotic move. But yet, here I am.

One day, you'll realise fighting people twice your size isn't the only way. One day, I hope.

Eighty year later, when we are a hundred years old and sitting on our armchairs and staring at the horizon. I hope you tell me:" maybe fighting guys twice my size wasn't so good after all." then I'll laugh. I hope I have enough teeth for it to show my genuine smile.

========

(eighty years later. Steve ran towards thanos. A titan twice his size and held his fist with bare arms. Bucky ran after him, shooting at the titan, trying to distract or hurt the mad titan by those bullets. However, to no avail. Thanos was impressed with Steve's strength but he hit his head, hard enough to break his skull.)

(Bucky had all his teeth, and all of them showed when he shouted for his friend.)

 

========= 3 =========

**_1942_ **

 

To Brooklyn,

This is the first time in three months, that I have access to a pen and paper. They gave it to me so I could write to my family. But Rebecca aside, what other family I have left expect you?

You are never going to read this letter. But this is something I need to tell you.

I love you. My heart belongs to you.

I finally found the strength to admit it.

This is the thing I wanted to tell you, but I knew they would hurt you. So I buried them and let them only hurt me.

I want to love you like I should,

But I can't. this war, this war will kill me inside and out.

When he see each other again, I will be nothing but a shell of my former self and I know the miracle I need to find a fragment of myself back, is inside your eyes.

Just tell me we are safe, just tell me we are far away from this war and it is all over. That is when we'll be home, where we both belong.

And then things will be alright.

 

========= 4 =========

**_1942_ **

 

To Brooklyn,

What I didn't tell you was now painful the march was supposed to be... But it wasn't.

I looked at the men several times. Neither of them were experimented on. Because neither of the men in that room survived.

So why me?

Now that I look at you, I see nothing of the small boy, of the sixteen year old I fell in love with. But I didn't fall in love with what I saw, I fell in love with the soul. I fell in love with the smile, the generosity, the spirit.

If I want to list All the things I love about you, I would need more paper than I already have.

They say you are in the history books now.

There is no doubt in it. You will be in the history books. The future will praise exactly the way the present does. That's the only place I can never be with you. That is the only place that truly belongs to you. I don't want it. They'll paint you the hero and forget the man underneath.

And they'll never write the one thing I wanted everyone to know. Including yourself.

At the end of the march, I saw the way you looked at her, Agent Carter.

And I started to feel the effect of the poison hydra was feeding me, because I started to die inside, whilst I was standing next to you and everyone else.

But I don't want to complain about it.

 

========= 5 =========

_**1942** _

 

To Brooklyn,

I'm sitting back while you slowly fall in love with her.

I can't do much either way.

The picture in the compass, I saw it. You can act very strange sometimes. Very funny. Where did you even get the picture?

Funny, how symbolic things can be sometimes. Every time you open that campus and use it, her picture would be right in the north, exactly in the right path. Exactly how things are supposed to be.

Is it morally correct if I hope that your relationship doesn't work out? Probably not. And I don't want you to stay like this. I want the world for you steve. Don't settle for anything less. Love is a great thing really. It makes colors look like colors. Without it, even a rainbow is a shade of grey.

I can say she loves you too.

But do remember this, Steve. You will grow old and live a full happy life and I'll be happy for you. I can say you two will grow old together. I see it written in your destinys.

She is your true north, exactly how the compass shows it. But don't forget my heart belonged to you and yours belonged to mine.

Remember that I loved you first.

You'll probably never know it, and that's my greatest regret.

I love you, like the flowers love the sun.

But I love you doesn't mean I won't ever leave you. It is a reality that the things Hydra fed me will make me meet my doom, just like the others.

So if this is a story where death must take one of us, I won't worry because it will take me and you'll live a long fulfilling life.

It's the thing we love the most that destroy us.

But I'll let it. I won't fight it.

It doesn't bother me as it should.

This love doesn't make me weak, it inspired me, it made me better and stronger.

I don't have much time on this earth, And if my confession will hurt you or our friendship, I can keep it to myself. I have done it for the past few years, I can do it a few more days.

 

========= 6 =========

_**1942** _

 

Im telling you.

I love you,

That's it. No more of these letters.

I'm telling you tonight.

In the bar, when we finish our drinks and the howlies go.

Im sure parts of that bar is destroyed by now. I don't care. I'll tell you tonight. After I came out of that train. After we captured Zola. When all our minds are at rest.

No more of these letters, I'll tell you tonight.

========

 

("Bucky, NO!")

(And his hand slipped. His fingers barely touched steves. He fell. The last thing he saw of steve was his horrified face. )

(He fell.)

(His own screams filled his ears.)

=========

 

Next chapter:

"I always shipped them."

"He isn't angry. He is just upset. Him and his morals."

"Hestia... There is No need to call me junior anymore, is there?"


	16. Plans

_ Bucky Barnes didn't know he had written those letters. _

_ He didn't remember. _

_ Because the feeling was buried so deep. So untouched. Beside himself, only his sister Rebecca Barnes, knew about those letters. She found out after he died. _

_ the last letter was handed to her by a person called 'DumDum.' the man thought the letter was for Buckys 'girl' that he never met But Rebecca knew Bucky wasn't in a relationship. _

_ She made it her duty to find every single one of them. Anywhere he had hidden them. She had trouble finding the last two, because bucky had written them during the war. _

_ Rebecca found some of them in the basement of Steve and buckys shared apartment. In a box, locked. _

_ She used a saw to open the box. But she did. She read all of them and kept them all well hidden, away from prying eyes. To her, it was a love story. She was 7 years old at most when bucky "died".  _

_ Decades later, Life made her disappear. She had to, because her child was being followed. She and her husband, Markus grant, had to leave their life behind to make the world a safer place for their daughter. _

_ So she didn't expect when Bucky actually walked through the front door of her house. Looking like he hadn't aged a day while She was sleeping there, feeling death close to her. _

_ She was the one who gave him the letters. _

_And that's when bucky finally remembered that long buried feelings_.

========

 

It was Reina who broke the silence. "I always shipped them." she murmured with a large smile.

"Reina!!" James and Evans said at the same time.

She laughed. "What?? It's not like I was the only one. In 'avengers: Civil war' monicha has written that many believed that they were lovers. Eye witness also proves that they were extremely close.. Anyway, the fact that he went crazy after captain was lost in time--"

James sighed. "Reina please stop..."

"You can't be serious! Seriously friends don't casually say "I'm with you till the end of the line" or break 70 years of brainwashing three times! If not more. Annnnnddd friends definitely don't disobey direct orders and go on to save their friend from behind enemy lines with nothing but stage clothes. Not to mention--"

"Stop it! You don't have the full story okay?" James said, fed up with her endless theories.

"Oh... Like you do." Reina said mockingly.

They stared at each other in silence after that. Neither of them looking away until Evans' laugh broke the silence once again. "Guys, Guys... You are missing the point." he said while laughing. "We just revealed this guys biggest, darkest secret to ourselves. All those stupid things Reina believed... Are actually proven right."

James shook his head and crossed his arms. "No its not. There is no proof Steve rogers liked him back."

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Reina said, frustrated.

"We should just put this back now. Before he comes back." James murmured and collected the album in his hands. Reina stopped him, another photo had caught her eye and she wanted to see it. "Any other secret you want to figure out?" James asked looking directly at her eyes. Reina frowned. 

"No."

"Good." he whispered and picked up the album and went upstairs.

"Why is he so angry?" Reina murmured so that only Evans could hear her. He shrugged. They both followed his movements with their eyes. "He isn't angry. He is just upset. Him and his morals." Evans murmured.

James banged the doors closed when be went out of Bucky's room and stood behind the railings. Staring down at them with narrowed eyes.

"Okay maybe he is a little bit angry." Evans corrected himself.

=====

 

"Incoming." 

The front door opened and bucky drove through the cave. He quickly took off his helmet and jumped down the stairs. "Good news everyone!" he said out loud. 

He put his guns and knives in their correct places on the wall, next to the other weapons.

Bucky looked at the three teenagers in the small kitchen. He laughed out loud. "You guys know how to cook?" he asked.

James took out the first pizza from the oven and put it on the table. "I just know how to make pizza." he said awkwardly.

Reina tried to clean the sauce on her hands quickly. Evanss clothes were full of flavor. The kitchen was messy and dirty. 

Bucky looked at the pizza on the table. Pepperoni pizza, it was his favorite. The teenagers stared at him, like they were expecting him to say something. Bucky just laughed. 

"How long until the others are ready?" he asked. Evans looked at the oven and said: "only five minutes."

"Guess we can wait that much." bucky said and went to the computer screen. "I'll give scores to your pizza, If it gets more than 8 I'll give you access to the weapons and shooting area."

Reinas eyes widened. "We have a shooting area??" she asked out loud.

Bucky smirked and nodded. That encouraged teenagers to make the table and wait for bucky to come and score them. They had two more pizzas and Evans had found some coke in the basement. The three of them made the table and called him. 

Bucky took a slice of pepperoni and without thinking much about the taste, he said:"that's a ...9.5 I guess."

James high fived with his friends who were sitting next to him. Then, all of them started eating.

Time passed and they almost finished their food. Only Evans still had food on his plate but he didn't seem eager to eat them. So Bucky turned to Reina, who was drinking her coke.

"Reina, I have good news for you. About your parents." Bucky said. Reina looked up at him. Her eyes started to sparkle a little like a child. "What?" she asked.

"Both of them are alive and well."

Reinas face brightened with a smile. James looked at her joyful face. Couldn't do anything Better than smile himself.

_(Because when you smile, that is when the sun truly shines for me.)_

James smile dropped immediately and he turned his gaze to the table.

Reina was too focused on Bucky to notice. "That's great!" she said happily. "When can I see them? Do they remember me? Will they tell me about my life? Do they know about--" she suddenly stopped herself. Falling silent. 

Bucky frowned. "About what?" he asked.

(Bucky was debating with himself about whether he should or shouldn't tell Reina about their new discovery. He decided against it for now.)

Reina couldn't find the right words to say. So instead of saying what she originally wanted, she asked something else entirely. "Do they know about Hydra? Will they accept me? I'm pretty sure they'll hate me if they knew the whole story." 

Bucky smiled at her sadly. "They have been informed. If begging the poor agents that informed them all day to see you, is hating you.. Then sure... They can't wait to see you. S.H.I.E.L.D. arranged a meeting between you guys for Tomorrow. You're so lucky Reina, your father used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.."

Bucky looked at Evans momentarily. "Your family are waiting for you too," he said.

Suddenly Evans woke up. He almost jumped out but then he looked at Bucky. "No kidding?" he murmured.

"Im completely serious, if all goes well, you guys will see your families in a safe environment tomorrow. But please understand that---"

"We're going to meet them! Finally!" Reina shouted. She turned to Evans and they embraced. Evans still too shocked to comprehend the situation. 

"Reina, Evans, please. Its not safe for you to go to your homes completely." bucky stated. Reina dismissed it immediately with a whispered "yeah whatever."

"You are telling me my mom and dad found a way to escape from papa?" he whispered quietly. Bucky nodded. 

James wore a mask of a smile on his face. The genuine happiness he felt for his closest friends, disappeared. Leaving him hollow with only one question. "What about me?"

Bucky noticed. He told himself it was a matter he would attend to later.

"There is something else you guys should know." he said loudly. "We know why you were taken." 

Reina sat back on the chair. "Im all ears." she murmured. She seemed most interested in knowing, she spent more time with hydra than James and Evans. She wanted to know what grand scheme was behind it.

"You guys, already know about the stone." this time, James looked up as well. Bucky continued " the mind stone and the space stone, which are very similar to the soul stone that we have here, gave 3 people I knew personally, amazing superpowers. After Hydra found out There was another infinity stone left. He wanted to try and make more superpowered folks under his role."

Evans scuffed. "He wanted to give us superpowers?"

"Almost" bucky said and spun his spoon. "They needed subjects, children at best, to study it on. That is where a genetic scientist came in. Telling them that the survival factor passes in families."

Bucky waited for them to ask something. Maybe "okay why us?". Nobody asked anything so he moved on.

"There is a reason why hydra is burning the city trying to look for you three. You guys were three of his best shots at surviving the tests. S.H.I.E.L.D. ran an analysis and based on the results. There was only 3 percent survival rate of the primary tests. Even then, About half of them died post exposure to the radiation of an Infinity stone." 

"That's very low..." Reina murmured. 

(Now, all those unexplained disappearances made sense. Why his roommates would come in sick.)

(Why they would suddenly stop breathing. When apparently nothing had happened.)

"You three, you have survived both of them. The primary tests and the gamma radiation. To add to that, all of your AOIs worked with an infinity stone and lived with no apparent illness or side effect."

Evans leaned back and grabbed his hair. "We could have had super-powers." he murmured.

Bucky just shook his head. He looked at the clock, it was in the middle of the night. "Oh and, you have to go to sleep now.... if you guys want to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Tomorrow. It's a long way away you know."

Reina and Evans nodded with a smile, the three of them went away and left him to clean the table. They laughed as they ran. 

Bucky was left alone in the silence.

"Hestia. Highlight the safest and fastest route to S.H.I.E.L.D. main headquarters for Tomorrow 6 am." bucky slowly picked up the plates, spoons and forks and put them away to do them later.

"Done boss. You have a call from Agent Fletcher."

"Accept it."

Hestia turned on the microphones but put the sound on the lowest because the teenagers were sleeping.

"Hey! I am at your house right now and you were wrong! Nothing has happened here."

Bucky smiled. "Hello, Suelin. Well, that's unusual." he said out loud.

"Yeah... But I can't see anything suspicious. The cameras didn't get anything either... Your home is safe for a visit."

"Thanks for checking up my home."

"Your welcome...oh and I ate your chocolates by the way..."

"Its okay suelin."

Bucky put away the dishes away and slowly cleaned the table.

"Im leaving your home now...But why did you want me to check on in anyway?" fletcher asked. Bucky heard the sound of doors closing from the other side.

"Well, you know I was thinking--" he stopped talking when he turned to the screen but he saw James standing on the stairs, staring at him. They looked at each other in silence.

"Thinking what?? Barnes, are you there?"

"Yes... Yes I'm here... I just wanted to pay a visit to it Tomorrow."

"Okay... Anything else?"

"Did you get those paper?" bucky asked. He turned his gaze to the screen and Fletchers photo on it.

"What pape-- ohh.. Yes I did."

"Thank you then. Goodbye Suelin."

"Farewell." she said and ended the call.

Bucky looked at the teenager and waited for him to say something. 

"Is Hestia still recording?" he asked and looked at the screen. 

"No, mister Rogers Junior... I was not recording anything, actually."

Bucky looked at his emotionless face and decided to start the conversation himself. "Did you remember anything new?" he asked.

James shook his head. He looked at the training area without saying any other words.

"Are you ready for some sparring?" Bucky asked. 

"Yes, that would be good." James said without thinking. He hasn't changed into night clothes. So his clothes were suitable for sparring.

Bucky went inside the training area, the lights went on. Then James entered. He stood in position but he seems unsure of himself, he held his hands too near his body and his eyes seemed unfocused.

He attacked, bucky easily blocked his punch and threw him back. "What did I tell you about attacking aggressively?"

James stood on his feet again. "Not to do it." he murmured and stood in position again. This time, he waited for bucky to move. They circled each other. 

James attacked again with a kick, it didn't hit him. Bucky dodged it and hit his other leg, James lost his balance and fell down.

"Let's do something else." bucky offered him a hand and helped James stand up. "I'll attack, you defend yourself."

To their surprise, James blocked his attacks very easily. Bucky was faster than average and he used that advantage to check if James could defend himself. James was completely able to hold himself even if he couldn't attack Bucky.

Bucky suddenly stopped, james stopped as well. "You are holding up good."

"Thanks.." James said. He couldn't completely catch his breath.

"Now, try attacking as well." Bucky murmured and continued their sparring. 

Until James successfully landed a punch and kick simultaneously, pushing bucky back and away.

"That was great." bucky said. He leaned against the posts at the end of the training area. "Good improvement."

James was breathing heavily, he almost fell to the ground. But he had a smile on his face. He seemed proud of himself.

"Hestia, bring us some mineral waters please."

James laughed out loud. "Water? Really?" he said while laughing.

James hasn't seen a small box near the entry of the training area. There was a 'ding' and the box opened there were two cold bottles of water inside it.

"Done." hestia announced.

James awkwardly took one of them. He was too tired so he sat on the stairs next to the training area and faced the screen. "Thanks Hestia." he murmured as he opened the bottle.

"Your welcome, mister Rogers Junior."

James took a sip of his water and turned to the screen once again. "Hestia... There is No need to call me junior anymore, is there?" James murmured quietly. Bucky could only see his back but he could hear the pain and hopelessness in his voice.

"You are right, I suppose there isn't." 

Hestia wasn't programmed to deal with human emotions, even if it got sarcastic sometimes. So that was the only answer he could give to the young adult. Bucky walked towards the stairs and forgot to take his bottle. He sat a few steps higher.

"Update complete, Mister Rogers."

That didn't seem to make his pain any less. James held the bottle tightly. The weak plastic was bent easily under his grip. 

Bucky sighed. He pointed to the training area. "That wasn't your problem was it?" bucky said clearly. James nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to be distracted from it?" bucky asked. James turned to see him and raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of a question is that?"

"You know, I was in your shoes one day... all I wanted to do was to run away from some memories. Mostly because I didn't want to remember what I had lost. So I'm asking if you want to be distracted from those memories or this problem or somehow forget about it for now, or do you want to talk about?" 

James leaned against the wall. "I can't even answer that." he murmured.

"What is bothering you?"

"Everything!" James shouted suddenly. "Tomorrow, Evans and Reina are meeting their families. Their mom, dad and friends. What about me? I have literally no one left." he threw his empty bottle towards the screen.

"Mister Rogers, I'm not a trash can." 

They both decided to ignore her comment.

"Well, no one that I remember. My memories are still so foggy and it bothers me to no end." James whisquietly

"What have you remembered?" bucky murmured quietly.

(What James had remembered, when they were shuffling bucky's Album: A sunny day in the alps. The only family vacation they ever had because of Matildas work. His father, mother and himself hiking. He was slow so his parents had reached their destination first.)

(He remembered it thanks to Joseph Rogers unnatural resemblance to Steven Rogers. And the photo of steve and the howling commandos in the mountains.)

"Nothing much. A trip." James murmured. He looked at bucky's blue eyes. 

"Sometimes that's enough." 

James turned his gaze back to Hestia's screen. "In hydra... No one remembered much other than their names." James murmured. He started to play with his necklace, the one with the shape of a lock. "I didn't remember much either but the scientists liked to remind me. They probably enjoyed having a descendent of captain america in their claws."

Bucky took a deep breath and allowed him to continue talking.

"It's not just that. It's slowly becoming real. When I realized they were dead they were nothing more than names and now-- now i remember them! I-- I knew what-- what we were." he said quietly and his voice started to break.

"And it's just-- I'm -- I miss them. I miss mom and dad... I miss uncle greg... I would do anything to go back that night and somehow tell them-- tell them not to-- not to go out."

Bucky put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done." he murmured. James closed his eyes and shook his head. A single tear left his eyes and he quickly cleaned it.

"I could have-- I-- at least I could have changed my last words to them." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. He knew how painful it could be sometimes.

(James Edward rogers last words to Matilda Spenser-rogers: " How dare you  think you have any right over my life! just leave... Your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. is waiting for you! Why do you even feel offended when I tell you I hate you? When you love your work more than me or Dad??")

James let Go of the necklace when he remembered the cursed words that left his mouth that fateful night.

"And it's not just what I could have done that bothers me." James murmured. He looked at bucky confused eyes once again.  "I just-- I can't stop thinking that maybe-- maybe if my great grandfather didn't time travel or did what he promised correctly, none of those kids would have been abducted or this whole fiasco wouldn't happen." he shouted the last part and threw his up in the air. Bucky just listened to what he had to say.

"And maybe... Maybe my mom and dad would be alive..." he whispered. Slowly hugging his knees. "Maybe... Maybe I would be planning my next football match with uncle greg or Dad would be helping me with my science project. Or you know... In another universe, right now, I would be drowned in my own thoughts thinking what Uncle greg and dad and-- of course, how can I forget--- aunt sue, will give me as a present."

"Thinking about what ifs wont change the present, James." Bucky said kindly.

"The worst part... Is that if he didn't time travel i wouldn't be here. I feel like it's on us...and me..." James whispered and  Hugged himself tighter. "Do you think... Do you think this is the price I'm paying for my existence?"

Bucky shook his head.

Bucky went down a few steps and sat next to him on the stairs. James didn't move. "No..." bucky whispered. "that guilt is on Hydra and hydra alone. Don't carry it for someone else. And... Things happen in life. the truth is, Joseph accepted all the possibilities long ago, when he assigned for S.H.I.E.L.D. training." 

"But--"

"No buts." bucky said gently. "Hydra is unpredictable. He could have done all those things for different reasons entirely. Don't put it on Steve-- I mean your great grandfather."

James looked at him instead of the white stones on the ground. "Why are you defending him?" he asked. 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? He did nothing wrong and he was my friend." he said. James only scuffed in reply.

"And James, this part of grief is normal." bucky said. James nodded. "But remember that your parents are definitely in a better place now."

James smiled. 

"Do you feel better now?" Bucky asked.

James nodded and let go of his knees, he seemed much more relaxed.

"Go. You need to rest. We are leaving early tomorrow and I have a surprise for you." Bucky said and clapped him on the back.

James smiled. "Thank you mister barnes." he said and stood up, slowly finding his way to the rooms.

When James was inside and the door was closed Hestia announced: "Boss, I checked the files, Tomorrow is mister Rogers birthday."

=========

 

Next chapter:

"I'm the person who is living here!"

"Aren't the dead supposed to know things?"

"Athena Zatar---"


	17. The lost souls

_Bucky had high hopes and dreams for when he would finally wake up from cryo freeze in wakanda. He had somehow managed to grow this faith and hope in himself that he would somehow remember who bucky barnes was when he woke up._

_He thought he would remember his life._

_When the wakandan scientist took him out of cryofreeze, he was shocked by the absolute emptiness he felt._

_"We are sorry but we can't restore the memories." the woman told her. "You mind is damaged. But we have unlocked your mind, so what you remember from now on is totally up to you."_

_"Thank you..." he said moments before he passed out again._

_When he opened his eyes in the out tribes of wakanda, to people who have accepted him with open arms, he finally met the scientist who truly fixed Hydras brainwashing._

_"Good morning sergeant barnes." she said. They were standing beside the lake. Bucky felt nothing but relief when he found out he didn't feel his left arm._

_"Bucky." he said out of instinct._

_She smiled. "Shuri." she said. "Come, we have so much to learn."_

_So he followed her. Later he found out it was actually princess shuri._

_Bucky tried to help her later in life with bringing things she might need for her lab. However, it was obvious she never needed them. From time to time she would tell him she needed something from SHIELD or avengers facility, they were extremely rare._

_For all those long times he lived in wakanda, he made sure he repaid those kind souls as best as he could._

_His regular visits never changed. No matter what happens, the white wolf would show up exactly on time every year in the out tribes. The children loved him the most_.

=========

 

When James disappeared. Bucky wanted to go back to his room and forget all about his illogical plan.

But he couldn't. The temptation was too strong for him to refuse.

Slowly he found his way to the hidden safe box. "Hestia open lunch box." he murmured quietly. Hestia wasn't programmed to answer it. Hestia only had to open its doors, quietly.

The safe box was located Under the computer, hidden under the plain sight. There was only one thing inside it. He took out the cube and opened it, he was used to the orange light by now. bucky held the stone in his hands and tried to concentrate once again. He played with the stone before whispering: "Steven grant rogers"

Nothing happened.

He wanted to throw the stone to the wall.

He did.

The stone fell back on the table, leaving a small fractured wall, That he had to fix later.

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He went over picked up the stone once again. The stone felt alive in his hands. It was pumping with energy.

"Steve Rogers." he whispered one last time. Before the stone went crazy in his hand and the entire basement was lighted up in Orange.

When the light settled, he saw him. there he was, the old man steve. After long decades, he was there. Still at his late nineties or even older. Bucky stared at the orange figure. He couldn't believe what was standing right in front of him.

"Hey..." Steve said as he slowly transformed to a much younger twenty year old self. Wrinkles disappeared and his grey hair was replaced by stunning youthful blond hair. "Did you miss me?"

"Punk." he said on force of habit. "You had to leave this little souvenir for me didn't you?" he said as he came a few steps closer. Trying to reach the ghost like creature. He stopped and stared at those cold blue eyes. "Is this really you steve?" he said and wanted to touch the figure.

Tears would have clouded his vision, he would have started to sob, he would feel a lump in his throat, if he hadn't moved on from his death over half a century ago.

So he stood there, surprised and happy for once.

"Yes," steve answered. "I was afraid this would happen. But you know bucky- you know I just couldn't give this stone to red skull."

"Oh forget it." he said for a moment and hugged the air that steves aura was formed around. He couldn't smell the familiar smell. He couldn't feel the strong figure underneath him. He couldn't feel anything and yet, it was one of the best feelings he had for a while.

"Miss me that much?" he said as he returned the hug. Bucky felt a phantom hand land on his back but he wanted it.

He broke the hug and looked at steve one last time before going back. "Look at you, all youthful again." he murmured. "I thought I had forgotten about it. But apparently my memory isn't as bad as I thought."

Steve smiled. "And you look..." he stopped and gave him a sad smile. "Young as well."

Bucky sighed. "Im a two hundred year old man steve." he said with a faint laugh.

"Your serums doing you pretty good." steve said instead.

"Oh and --"

Bucky broke the hug. "You still owe me an explanation." he said and pointed a finger at his chest.

"So do you." steve said with a smile.

"No, I don't. You first, why didn't you tell me... Or anyone else... About the stone."

Steve looked at him and sighed. "I couldn't risk it. If the avengers knew, then hydra would find out sooner or later. Besides it was a Little harmless family secret."

"Harmless??" Bucky repeated angrily. He threw his hands in the air. "Joseph and greg died for this! God knows what they would have done to Suelin to find its place. And don't get me started on all those poor kids that are now either dead or in Hydras hands!"

"Bucky, please calm down."

"I can't calm down steve... Unlike you... I'm living with this problem. And... No matter how dysfunctional or broken my friendship with everyone is... They are at risk here. Most of them who were your family two!" bucky pointed at Steve's chest. "Tell me, what did you tell Joseph and Matilda to ease their pain? What should I tell Suelin? What should i tell her if she asks why the closest thing to a family she had since her father died, was taken away from her? Was all those things worth it???"

Steve closed his eyes. "Joseph hasn't talked to me yet. And I still believe it was worth it."

Bucky sighed and massaged his nose. "Why am I trying to make you feel guilty?"

Steve laughed. Bucky smiled too. "Oh, I don't know. Good old bucky..." suddenly steves smile fell completely.

"Why didn't you tell me Bucky?" Steve asked with concern and worry. His transparent orange figure was slowly becoming familiar to bucky's eyes.

"Tell you what?"

Steve just stared at him.

And it hit bucky suddenly what steve meant. Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's complicated..."

"No it's not."

"If I had told you... You would have left sooner... It was something that would only end our friendship." Bucky murmured and opened his eyes. "And I don't regret it."

"I don't understand you." steve confessed. Bucky looked at his eyes. The blue eyes with a hint of green. The soul stone did a terrible job recreating them. They were nothing like blue.

"Okay steve..." bucky murmured. "What would you have done if I had told you 'I love you' before I fell."

Steve closed his eyes. He smiled at him. For once, bucky couldn't read his eyes or sense his meaning. Steve ignored his question.

"Why did you summon me?" steve asked.

Bucky sighed heavily. His head fell down and he closed his eyes.

("Its okay..." he told himself. "Time is short. The answer wasn't important anyway.")

"I wanted to talk to you. And make you catch up with what was happening... But you already knew."

"Yeah..."

"I... How is Rebecca?"

Steve smiled bitterly. "She won't talk to me. She hasn't talked to me since she found out I knew you were alive."

"Do you think she'll answer me if I summon her."

"Buck... I guess you shouldn't waste your time with that. Evans and James are talking right now... And Evans won't sleep tonight... He'll catch you..."

Bucky considered what he said and nodded. The dead knew many things apparently. That sparked a new question in his mind.

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Death."

"Sweet, for those you lived their life to the fullest. Salty, for those you let regret ruin their time and Bitter, for those who shortened their life with their own hands."

Bucky smiled. "Good to know." he closed his eyes and they embraced for the last time. "It was very nice talking to you steve..." he murmured and steve smiled too. "I'm glad we could talk, too, Bucky." he answered.

"Do you know what will happen?"

Steve shrugged.

"Aren't the dead supposed to know things?" bucky asked.

Steve just looked at him with a sad smile. He put a hand on his shoulder. The phantom feeling returned. "Sometimes that's not a good thing?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can but-- it's against the rules."

"Since when have you cared about the rules?" bucky laughed out loud and

Steve just looked at him. Bucky stopped laughing. "So it's a no?"

Steve nodded.

"I feel like a goodbye is coming." bucky murmured.

Steve nodded again. "Don't do anything stupid until I see you again."

Bucky couldn't bring himself to complete the dialogue, instead he came up with something else. "Will I see you again? Will you answer my summon next time?"

Steve laughed for the last time in their conversation. "I won't have to." he murmured. Slowly, his orange figure started to disintegrate. Leaving nothing behind.

"Goodbye."

Steve's voice echoed in the empty cave. Bucky smiled. "Dramatic." he murmured. "You didn't bother saying goodbye when you were alive."

Bucky felt a bolt in the stone. A small response from Steven rogers. "What? it's not like I'm lying?" he said with a shrug.

Bucky took a deep breath and spun the stone in her hand.

"Maria and Howard stark." Bucky murmured.

Howard and maria both appeared young. Both of them appeared angry. Bucky bit his lower lip.

"I suppose there is no point in saying I'm sorry is there?" he whispered. "Listen, Howard... Im... I'm really sorry... I didn't-- I didn't... If it were my choice I would never lay a hand on you... But hydra--- Maria, Howard, you have to believe me, I tried to fight back."

Neither of them answered. However, marias face seemed to soften. "Here is the truth about mind control, you are there. Like a passenger in your own body. You feel and see and hear and can do nothing to stop your body from doing what you were ordered with your hands, your talents and your mind."

Howard waved his hands. "We know that," he said.

"Will you forgive me?"

The question echoed.

Maria's figure disappeared. All bucky got from howard was a nod.

Which was... More than enough.

"Melody Vincent." he whispered again and a woman with gunshot wound above her heart appeared. He was almost sure this figure she had taken was completely intentional.

Robert hermann, a man in his thirties appeared with hair color of lemon. He appeared in front of bucky with a knife wound. The same he had left.

Athena Zatara appeared with a smile, telling him he was already forgiven. "I forgave you the moment I saw hesitation in your eyes." she said. "I knew about Hydras mind control, I never blamed you."

Bucky hugged her, that comment made him tearful.

"You have to move on, bucky." she said with a thick accent. "Some may not forgive you. Some may not support you. You'll only find the inner peace the moment you accept your faults and what wasn't your fault. I'm not going to lie to you. You know as well as I do that what you did wasn't a hundred percent mind control."

Bucky looked up at her and nodded. "You were there, like a passenger in your body." she said and pushed the hair away from his face. "Don't give in to this struggle. Remember, guilt is there to encourage you to find a way to redeem yourself. Not to drag you down." she whispered. The orange aura turned to dust right in front of him. Bucky stood up again.

Stephen Frau. Another SHIELD agent--

Demeter swan. An astrophysicist--

Ilsa diller. Who found the--

Francesca grov--

Markus Mar--

Francis--

Percy--

Han--

J--

The list went on. Exactly 835 people. The 835 people the winter soldier had assassinated. Some were cuel, some demanded him to do something. Athena was the only kind soul. He was grateful for even that small amount kindness.

He talked and talked and talked with all 835 people. All off them, even when some of them told them he would never be forgiven or forgotten.

(And he replied with "I never thought myself worthy of either of those.")

The next day, Evans found him passed out in the training area. The soul stone in his hand and his mouth murmuring nonsense.

=======

 

Next chapter:

"Should we do something?"

"Guys! guys! the soul tone!"

"No wonder thanos searched the entire galaxy for them."


	18. Visiting times

_Who would have guessed?_

_That was the thought that corrupted bucky mind when he fell on his knees again._

_Who would have guessed? Who would've guessed that his death would come by a titans hands._

_All those years he thought this cold would kill him, or one of his fights, or an infection. He had even considered and asthma attack. But not this. Never this._

_When he fell, when his weapon dropped from his hand. His eyes could only see what was in front of him, Steve, with a serious head injury. Blood dripping down his face. His eyes unfocused._

_He had seen Natalia-- Natasha, he corrected himself--  under that pile of earth. Groot and rocket and everyone else defeated. He was thrown to the other side as well. But no one could be like Steve. Who tried to stop thanos with his bare hands. Who impressed the mad titan but not enough for him to spare him. The titan had delivered a fatal punch to his forehead. Even with the serum, his body didn't stand against a brain injury this hard._

_He crumpled to the ground. He stared at the wound on his forehead, but Steve didn't flinch away, he didn't respond. He didn't nag like the times he had to clean such a wounds after a back alley fight. He didn't mutter meaningless words. But one thing was the same as always._

_His ears were deaf to all bucky suggestions._

_"No- No" he whispered. And gathered his long time friend in his arms. Shaking him softly. "Come on--" he shook him a little bit. Praying he would somehow miraculously open his eyes and start joking._

_Natasha stopped struggling and stared at them she had a hard time believing what was happening too. But she kept silent. Swallowing down her emotions._

_Bucky hugged the still body and closed his eyes. Burying his head in his neck. "I just got you back." he whispered. "I just got you back!"_

_He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He held his friend tighter._

_Then something shifted. He felt it in the air. The trees started waving backwards. The dust started going up. The earth that was holding Natasha slowly freed her._

_Bucky let go of steve when he felt him change as well._

_Then he started breathing. The blood went back inside his scalp. Bucky started, grateful and surprised, at what was happening._

_Then, Steve opened his eyes._

_"You are alive!" bucky said quietly._

_Steve laughed. "Of course I am. You are not getting sleepy are you?" he stood up. His happiness fell off his face when he remembered where he was. He looked at natasha, who was equally surprised and grateful as Bucky was._

_"We have to get back at thanos." he said shortly and ran to his direction. Soon disappearing in the middle of the leaves._

_Bucky picked up his weapon. He and Natasha walked to where thanos was cautiously and without a word._

_Then there was a shout. A wave. Then, bucky felt strange._

_He looked at his hands. Slowly turning to ash._

_"Steve?" he said loudly. Steve looked at him. Bucky couldn't hold it any longer. He had seen him one last time._

_Natali- Natasha was safe._

_Steve was safe._

_He had done some good in this world._

_What else did Bucky need from life?_

==========

 

Evans ran back to the rooms. Waking both of his friends to show them the unusual situation they were facing downstairs.

"Should we do something?" Reina whispered. She was still in her sweatpants, with a pink bunny hat That definitely belong to Someone else. Because James had never seen her with one.

"No, No, I guess he is sleeping. Or passed out." Evans whispered back with a shrug. "Either way, this thing is ours." he said happily and touched the Orange stone in his palm.

"Don't you think we have to call Suelin Fletcher?" Reina asked. James shook his head.

"No he is probably just sleeping." James said quietly. Trying not to disturb him in his peaceful unconsciousness. "We shouldn't disturb aunt sue right now. She gets really nasty."

Reina turned to him shocked. It took him a few moments to comprehend what he had said. "You-- you remember... You called her 'aunt' " Reina murmured.

"I did. Weird." James admitted.

Evans rolled his eyes. Waving his hand with the stone inside it. "Guys! Guys! The soul stone!"

Reina laughed quietly. "Right..." she said and stood up. Her and James walked to where Evans was standing. Evans slowly passed the stone to Reina.

"It tickles..." she murmured with a smile. Poking it with her free hand.

"Yeah, that are the souls of the innocent dancing in the soul realm." James said with a smirk. Reina punched him lightly. "Jerk." she said.

She opened his palm and put the stone inside it. "Isn't it amazing?" she asked. "No wonder Thanos searched the entire galaxy looking for them."

James just nodded. Feeling the row power inside the stone. He still didn't understand what the soul stone can do, but this was a promising power. Strange and lovely.

While he was lost in the sensation directly caused by gamma radiation, Hestia started playing "good morning" by LG electronics. The sounds echoed loudly inside the cave. Making the three of them jump and cover their ears.

Bucky slowly opened his eyes with a grunt. "Its okay, Im awake." he murmured and rubbed his eyes.

The moment he opens his eyes, and felt the lack of the Infinity stone, his eyes fell on The three teenagers. This time he sighed and leaned his head back against the railings. "You three again." he murmured. "How did I not see that coming?" he said with a smile.

A big, wholehearted smile. He slowly stood up and stretched himself and yawned. His smile grew bigger when his eyes fell on the frightened teenagers once again. "Good morning, what do you guys want for breakfast?" he asked and went towards the kitchen. Going through the teenagers and obviously seeing the stone in James hands.

He started singing under his breath.

"🎶It's been a long... Long time..🎶" he sang as he fried the eggs. And put on the toast in the toaster.

The three of them didn't move from their spot. Was he... Singing? And actually enjoying what he was doing?

James was more surprised he wasn't a shell anymore. He was actually showing raw happiness.

"Hestia... Did anything happen last night?" Evans murmured.

"No sir, boss was working with the Infinity stone all night."

They looked at each other. Evans smiled. "Reina... I guess you should work with the stone more, maybe then you'll be this joyful."

Reina punched him in the shoulder, lightly.

Soon there was an entire table ready for breakfast. The three of them exchanged looks. Bucky smiled, a true genuine smile. "Come here. We have so much to do for today... This is a great day indeed." he said and sat at the table. James shrugged and sat on his chair and the other two followed.

"Hestia why don't you play the song?" bucky ordered before putting the first peace of his fried eggs in his mouth.

"Very well, boss." she said and the song started playing. Reina started to move with the rhythm and bucky sang quietly when he could.

They ate their breakfast in some sort of silence. No one spoke but the entire cave was filled with all sorts of voices. Like the music.

Evans was the last to finish his food. "Thank you, Mr barnes." he said politely.

"Your welcome, Hestia, bring down alya, it's been awhile since we went out with her." bucky said.

In the driveway, a neon blue car appeared.

"We are going to go with that??" Reina said with shock," a neon blue car?"

"Reina, S.H.I.E.L.D. cars can change color and shape." James said as a matter of fact.

The car turned black.

Bucky's smile didn't fall from his face. "Go on everyone. Time to go, we'll be driving for hours!"

Reina looked at James and stood up. Evans raced them to the car and won. His price was to sit on the front seat Bucky was the last person who got there.

"Okay everyone, there will be a three hour drive to our headquarters and remember that my temper has a limit." he said as he drove away from the cave.

"Out of hideout protocols activated!" Hestia said.

"What are they?" James asked from the back seat, he was obviously annoyed that he got a seat so far away from the controllers.

"Uhm.... That's...uhm... You know... Programs of what it must do when we're away from the cave."

Evans raised an eyebrow, "you don't know what it does, do you?"

Bucky laughed. "No I don't, I wasn't listening when Sharon was explaining it." he said with a smile. He turned to the highway and the car turned neon blue.

========

 

After a long three hours, they finally reached the tall tower that was S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters on the ground. The tower that only worked as a cover it wasn't actually a strategic building.

Bucky drove through the parking lot and parked the car. "Ok guys... What are you waiting for?" he said with a smile and disabled child lock.

The teenagers slowly walked out of the car and followed bucky inside the building. Fletcher was waiting for them behind the front door.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Fletcher said out loud.

The three of them looked around the busy place. Inside the building, everyone was running around and carrying things. Some agents were standing near the wall of valer looking at the signs.

"Come on! Lets go! People are waiting for us." Fletcher said loudly and pointed at them to start walking.

They went through the building. Some agents stopped on their way to say "hi", "hello" or salute either Bucky or Fletcher.

Fletcher pressed the elevator button and the door opened. She pointed them to step inside.

"Wow! So this is where dad worked! Can I see moms office too, aunt sue?" James asked out loud. Fletchers eyes seemed to soften at those two simple words. She nodded. "Yes... I-- I mean, No. Little boy your moms office is--"

"Classified, I know." James said and rolled his eyes. Fletcher pressed the buttons and the elevator started moving.

"I was going to say 'occupied'... But that's not wrong as well." Fletcher said with a smile. "Now get ready for......"

She continued saying "for" until the elevator door opened with a 'ding'. When the metal doors went away, they saw two families inside. The Isaksons, minus their grandfather, and the Rosaries, with a 3 year old boy.

The teenagers stood there for a solid ten seconds before Evans ran off to hug his father. "Dad!" he whispered. Mr Isakson held him close and closed his eyes. Mrs isakson joined the hug. Laura squeezed herself inside the hug.

Reina, upon seeing the emotional family, found the strength to move forward. She caught James hand. She looked at his green eyes with a request. James shook his head and freed his hand. "Go on." he said gently and encouraged her to move.

Reina nodded and moved forward. She caught the gaze of the man who was her father. Then the eyes of the woman who was her mother. Those faces were familiar, they were burned to her memories but the boy was new.

Mrs Rosary was almost in tears when she saw Reinas lack of response. Mr rosary slowly took her daughters hands. "Rach-- Reina... Is that you?"

(Fletcher spend at least two hours trying to convince Reinas parents to play along. They had finally accepted the play.)

Reina looked up to him and nodded. "Yes, daddy... Its me... Its Reina..." she said, her voice started to break. Mrs Rosarys face was filled with tears, she bends down and hugged her daughter tightly. "Mama.." Reina whispered and held her close. Soon Mr Rosary joined the hug as well.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's warmth. Until Mrs Rosary broke the hug and said:"uh... I--I almost forgot.." ahe turned to the shy boy sitting on the seats. Reina looked at him with confusion.

"Reina, do you remember that I was pregnant when---" Mrs rosary stopped. "When we last saw each other?" were the unspoken words.

Reina didn't.

"Any way, this is Robert. Say hello to Your sister, Robert." Mrs Rosary added and the shy boy, Robert, turned and said a small hi. Reina smiled.

In the elevator, James watched his friends with a strange feeling of loss and jealousy. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off the happy families. When he finally took his eyes off the Isaksons, his eyes landed on the Rosaries.

He only recognized the happy families and his feeling of loss and sadness intensified.

In another universe, is he hugging his family as well?

(At this point, James didn't care if his mother would always be late at home. He didn't care if his father forced him to do chores. He didn't mind the strange smell of uncle greg's perfume or the nasty scar on his hand. He would give the world to have a taste of his dads horrible cooking.)

"Okay, okay, we can leave them here for a few hours I guess." Fletcher said and clicked another button.

James snapped back into himself when the doors closed. "Where are we going?" he asked. Fletcher looked at his green eyes. "Downstairs... My office." she said gently.

The elevators opened again and Fletcher stepped outside. Bucky followed. James tried to see inside the hallway. The walls were painted black and there were several other grey doors.

James slowly followed them.

But Fletcher stopped her from going inside her office.

"Sorry," she said as she blocked her way. "Uhm... We need to talk for a minute."

James just nodded and waited outside. Fletcher slowly closed the door on him.

She turned around and sighed.

Her office was painted black just like the other walls. There were blue maps and a giant screen on two of the walls and there was a small black desk and a wooden chair. Bucky saw a picture of Greg and Suelin on the desk. They were smiling and behind them was Niagara falls.

"Are you sure about this?" Fletcher asked.

"I'm not sure if they'll give me his custody but I can try..." bucky murmured.

Fletcher took a legal paper from her desk and handed it to him. Bucky stared at the paper for a solid ten seconds.

Suelin raised an eyebrow "I can take care of him you know." she said. "I'm perfectly capable of it and he knows me."

Bucky took the papers and  signed it. "I know that, Suelin." he said and gave back the papers. "But I feel like you remind him so much of his father and Greg. Besides... Aren't you currently in S.H.I.E.L.D.s blacklist?"

Fletcher sighed. "You are right. But I'll visit regularly." she said like a threat. "Oh and the cake is inside. But I guess you better break the news to him, first."

"Yeah... That's better." bucky admitted.

He went to open the door.

He couldn't find James in the area. He was nowhere to be seen. Bucky jumped out of the office and reached for the elevator, I hadn't moved. He quickly searched the hallways. His eyes landed on an open door.

"Allen and Rogers." he read the sign outloud and stepped inside.

James was standing in the middle of the rectangular room with two other doors. James was staring at the various maps and messy handwriting and the giant screen on the walls. There were two tables on the other side of the room. One of them obviously belonged to Joseph because it was tidy and the other one still had an empty bag of chips on it.

James ignored Bucky's presence. He went towards the tidy desk. There was a picture on it. James picked it up and stared at it.

Although he didn't even exist when the photo was taken, Memories started to trigger in his mind. He closed his eyes and put the picture down to spare himself the pain.

(The picture: A young Mathilda and Joseph, holding hands and looking directly into the camera.)

Fletcher appeared in the doorway and looked at the two boys. "Let's just get back to my office." she ordered firmly.

The two of them said nothing as they came inside and Fletcher banged the door behind them.

James threw himself at the only chair in the room. Fletcher and bucky exchanged a few worried glances.

Before the silence became uncomfortable, Bucky leaned forward and started talking to James. "There is something I wanted to tell you." bucky said. James raised an eyebrow. Bucky stopped talking immediately.

Fletcher looked between the two. When she realised Bucky was unable to find the right words she said: "About your custody."

Jamess eyes widened. "Uh....okay... What?" he said quietly.

"You see James... Every S.H.I.E.L.D. staff and agent, who has a child... Must assign a guardian in case something happens to them." bucky explained. James nodded. "It's usually their spouse and when both husband and wife work for S.H.I.E.L.D. it must be someone else...Anyway... In your case I thought the guardian would be greg, turns out he wasn't--- okay anyway-- you see... It's a pretty complicated legal procedure so I volunteered to get your guardianship for now." bucky said finally.

"G--Guardianship?" James murmured. He looked at the ground.

Bucky put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes... Only If you accept it..."

James closed his eyes and nodded. He couldn't think of another person. He knew If Fletcher was ready, she would have volunteered first. "Its okay... I mean, what other choice do I have..."

Bucky smiled. "Its okay..." he murmured. "Let's go outside... Suelin actually has a job to do... We'll talk more about it." James smiled and Fletcher rolled her eyes.

Bucky slowly opened the door and they stepped outside. "Bye James!" she said before she closed the door.

"Bye aunt sue." he waved. They stepped inside the elevator and the elevator started moving.

"Where are we going?" he asked and looked at the older man. Bucky shrugged with a smile. "You'll find out."

"Are you kidnapping me?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"No. I just wanted to show you some place... Actually it's not so far away from here."

The elevator landed with a ding and they walked towards their car. Bucky started the car and James fastened his seat belt.

"You still aren't going to tell me?" James asked when bucky started to drive away.

"Haven't you figured it out?"

"Well no... I'm not a detective."

Bucky raised an eyebrow and James scuffed. He looked outside the window. The car was going much faster than he could enjoy the pictures from outside of the car. "Im guessing another hideout." James murmured after a few minutes and looked away from the window.

"Well... Much more comfortable than a hideout... I call it my home."

James sighed heavily. "It was so obvious! I should have guessed it sooner."

Bucky smiled.

When they finally reached a greenhouse, he parked the car and James jumped out of it.

"You have the keys right?" James asked and pointed at the two story house. Bucky shrugged.

"Never needed one."

"You are joking" James said and started laughing. Bucky went towards the door and put his wrist computer on the lock. The door opened with a hiss. James stared at him with wide eyed before he followed him inside.

James mouth fell open the moment he laid eyes on the decorations. "You live in a freaking museum!!" bucky had collected all the souvenirs from his missions from the past hundred years or so, and put them all in the walls of his house. There was a remnant of the infinity gauntlet and nano gauntlet in a glass view. Next to it was a burned book he got from doctor strange. There were various wakandan weapons on the ceiling. All in all his house was a colorful site full of souvenirs.

"You live here right... Why hasn't anyone robbed it yet??"

Bucky shrugged... He had actually thought a lot about the answer to that question.

"You are free to explore." bucky said and james started running.

James found the stairs and went upstairs. There were more historical things used as decorative. Bucky followed him upstairs.

There was only a hallway and a handmade piano. There were many pictures on the walls. Sometimes he knew the people in the photos, most times he didn't.

"You must have memories every single piece..." james murmured as he took the old lucky car charm. It has stopped working and the colors were worn out.

Bucky smiled. "This... Is actually a gift, from a person we called 'cho'. when I told him I don't have one Once in a mission in Hong Kong, he disappeared and came back with this."

James put it back inside cautiously. He looked at the hallway. He expected maybe a room or two but he found four doors.

"You live alone don't you?" James asked.

Bucky went toward the hallway and pointed him to follow him. "Well... Yes. One of them is the gym. Okay James... I knew I'm going way too fast but I need you to choose a room."

"What for?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

James shook his head and smiled bitterly. "Oh... I forgot I'm going to stay here..." he looked at the two doors and randomly opened one.

As expected, it was empty.

He closed the door and opened the other one. This one was full of dark blue furniture. James smiled at it. It almost reminded him of his room back in their house. Small, comfortable and welcoming.

"Of course... We can decorate the other one." bucky offered.

Instead of answering him, James ran and threw himself on the bed. "Nope. This is good." he said and jumped a few times.

"Try not to destroy the bed before you even move in here." bucky commented. James stopped jumping.

Bucky had two apples in his hand so he tossed one to james. He caught it on reflex and started eating it. Bucky sat on the chair nearby.

"I hope you don't mind travelling around." bucky said with a smile.

"No no! Of course not." he threw his hands in the air and spun around. James took another bite of his red Apple.

A few seconds passed. "Okay, but where will we go?" James asked.

Bucky laughed. "Many places.... But mostly Wakanda. We'll have a little bit of a problem for your passing but--"

James almost dropped the Apple. "Wakanda??" he said loudly.

Bucky laughed. "I am a citizen of wakanda you know. The only non-wakandan one. We'll see what Queen Shuri has to say about you." He said.

"Oh, my, I'm going to visit Wakandan empire!" he shouted. "Reina will explode of jealousy." he said and took another bite. "I'll see them, won't I?" he said much quieter.

Bucky averted his gaze at the window. "Of course you'll see them." he said as a matter of fact. "But Reina more than Evans. Their new place is... In another state..."

James laughed loudly. "Sorry, but a state over was very far away in your time." he said with a smile.

Bucky looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Are you calling me an old man?" he said with a smirk.

"I ain't calling you a young one." he said with a shrug and threw the remainings of his apple in the bin. He jumped off the cabinets.

"Oh come on, you don't look a day over your thirties." James added.

Bucky smiled, for once, it was actually good news. "Come on, your friends are waiting, we better get back to the cave before Hydra sees you."

James tossed the rest of his Apple to a trashcan and ran out of the room. "If I get there first, you get me an ice cream."

Bucky blinked a few times and ran after him.

======

 

Bucky pressed the buttons for the third time that day and the elevator started moving. "James..." bucky murmured. James looked up at him and said:"Yes?"

"Happy birthday..." he murmured with a smile. James eyes widened.

The door opened and the people inside cheered. "Surprise!!"

He looked around at the people inside the room. There was a giant cake on the table with red coverings. "Happy birthday, James." was written on it.

The rosaries and Isaksons were standing there with a smile. Reina and Evans were still clapping. "Guess who didn't tell me he has a birthday!!" Reina said loudly and James laughed.

Fletcher stepped forward. She smiled and pulled his cheek like he was a toddler. "Happy birthday little man." she said with a smile and handed her a box. With a letter.

"Thank you, aunt sue." James said quietly and hugged her. Suelin returned the hug. James flipped the letter and his smile grew sadder.

"To James."

It was in his father's messy handwriting. James quickly put it in his pockets. He opened the box. "Aunt sue... You shouldn't have..." he said with a smile and took out the escrima sticks.

He held it in both hands. It powered itself on and buzzed with electricity. James eyes shone with happiness.

"It'll come in handy.." suelin murmured.

James put on the belt and put them on.

"Sorry." Reina said apologetically and shrugged.

"We would have gotten you a present if we know you had a birthday."Evans added and received a punch in the shoulders.

James laughed, "its okay! Its okay!" he said.

"Isn't it time for the cake mommy?" a young voice asked Mrs rosary.

"No" she said with a smile. The little boy, Robert, scuffed and crossed his arms.

James laughed and said:"the little boy is right... It's time for the cake."

Fletcher glanced at Bucky. "You got any knives?"

Bucky searched his pockets and took out a sharpened black knife. It must have shocked the families but they didn't care. They couldn't cut the cake with their fingers.

Bucky handed James the knife. He looked at Mrs Rosarys disgusted look before whispering: "It gets sterilized automatically."

Mrs rosary nodded.

"Okay! James get ready! 15..." Reina said loudly.

"14..." Evans said happily with a clap

"13..." Fletcher said with a sigh. The families continued to clap.

The countdown continued and the families just clapped. Robert got more and more impatient and James knife hovered above the red cake. When Reina and evans finally reached 'one' James cut the cake.

His friends cheered.

James cut the cake into small pieces and Fletcher handed out plates to everyone.

A small comfort. Calm before the storm. If James Edward Rogers knew it, he would have enjoyed it more.

A few minutes passed, happy children talked and enjoyed the delicious cake and Bucky Barnes stood at the corner and watched. He looked outside, the sun was going down.

The danger was coming up.

He coughed to get people's attention. Everyone looked at him. "I hate to spoil the fun, but we have to go. Reina, Evans say goodbye to your families." he said.

They did. They exchanged heartfelt goodbyes. Reina didn't let go of her mother for a whole minute.

But finally they all stepped inside the elevator and bucky slowly saluted to fletcher as the doors closed.

========

 

Reina and James fell asleep. Evans was too excited to fall out of consciousness.

The long ride was almost finished when Evans finally found the courage to ask.

"Are we really safe from Papa?" he asked and looked at Bucky. Bucky didn't take his eyes off the road but he really thought about the question.

"I don't know." he answered finally. "But from personal experience, I know hydra will probably leave you alone."

He let out a long breath and looked outside. He could watch the sunset from inside the car.

Then Evans asked another unexpected question. He started biting his nails.

"If they are right..." he said and looked outside the car again. "Or no... Uhm... What do you think is the chance of me joining hydra..."

Bucky finally took his eyes off the never-ending road and looked into Evans eyes. "Willingly?" he asked.

"They never believed in free will." Evans answered back. "There are a thousand ways they can force me to do something." he admitted quietly.

"They can. And That's your advantage right now. You know what might happen to you." bucky said gently. Evans stared into the blue eyes of bucky barnes. "You can plan for it. If this is something that is making you anxious, plan for it. Now that you are worried about it, think of ways you can resist them or run away from them."

Evans raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know... You can hide a weapon in your persona." bucky suggested.

"Or a smoke pellet!" he said loudly. "That way I can run away. Without them seeing me."

Bucky nodded. "That's also an option. What gave you the idea anyway?"

Evans looked away from him. "Dad... He said papa was threatening him."

That got bucky on high alarm. "What did he say?"

"Dad said they had to change their location twice because papa came to the door of the first one and told them. They will come after the kids... No matter what we do... They'll burn down S.H.I.E.L.D. if they have to."

"Was that his exact words?"

Bucky put the car on Camouflage mode. And turned to a rocky road.

Evans shrugged. "Pretty much."

Bucky nodded. He drove on top speed and neared the hill. Reina and James slowly woke up because of the sounds.

The car reached the hideout.

"Welcome!" Hestia announced.

Reina and James tiredly stepped out of the car. Bucky slammed the door and when They were far away from it, Hestia took the car to the parking lot.

"Happy birthday mister Rogers...How was your day, Everyone?"

"Very good!" evans said with a shrug.

"But im very tired!" Reina answered and went straight towards her room. "Good night everyone!" she said loudly and closed the door.

"For once... That's a very good idea..." James said with a yawn.

"Go on then." bucky said and encouraged them to go to their rooms. They exchanged a few goodnights and went upstairs.

Bucky sighed and took off his jacket. He sat in front of Hestia and massaged him eyes. "Is the stone okay?"

"Yes boss... Everything is fine."

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. "Hestia... Do you have access to video archives?"

"Yes boss"

"I have been meaning to watch Sherlock for a while..." he said and leaned back to his comfortable chair. "Can you play it?"

"Sure!"

And the entire screen went black and the theme song started playing. Bucky went to pick up a bag of popcorn. He leaned back and watched the show.

Time passed. By the time he thought the teenagers would eb sleeping and he had reached the fourth episode, things were going well.

Suddenly there was a call. The siren was much louder than the TV show had been.

"Sir you have an emergency call from agent Fletcher."

_"Barnes, you better get here... There was an attack. Something about the kids!"_

Bucky put the popcorn away. "Call her." he said.

"I attempted, sir, it seems her communication device has crashed."

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He went straight to changing area and put on his customs. He picked up his favorite rifle and guns. When he turned to go to the motorcycle, he saw James standing on the way.

"Whats happening?" he asked. His green eyes were sleepy but worried.

"Nothing that we cant handle James... Go back to sleep." he answered. He tried to sound calm and reassuring.

Hestia brought down the motorcycle from the parking lot and Bucky passed James to reach it.

"Why are you going??"

"Finishing this mission is the only way to insure you will be safe." Bucky said and turned on the motorcycle. "Hestia will alert me the moment either of you try to go away. Or touch the stone." he said plainly.

"You wanted to go without a goodbye?" James murmured. "How long will you be gone?" he added sadly. Bucky looked at his eyes. He saw worry mixed with curiosity in those green eyes.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning. If not, Call morguna stark. She'll alert the avengers. And they'll see what they can do with this soul stone problem." he said. "Take care." he said kindly.

When James didn't answer, he sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't leave her on hold." Bucky said quietly and smiled bitterly. James nodded without taking His hands out of his pocket. "I understand," he said. Bucky nodded.

He put on His helmet and drove away. Leaving nothing but dust behind.

"What was that?" Evans asked. He was standing in front of the doors. His hair was messy and his eyes weren't fully open.

Reinas door was kicked open. "This better be serious." Reina said as she stepped out of her room.

James sighed and went towards the computer. "There was an emergency from S.H.I.E.L.D.."

"What do you think it's the emergency?" Reina asked. James shrugged.

"Probably relating to us, so I guess. One of the other doctors." Evans whispered. Reina nodded. James just gave him a "meh..."

"I'm sure...They can handle it." Reina murmured. James nodded and climbed the stairs.

Evans raised an eyebrow. "Are you going back to sleep?" he asked James as he passed him and went inside their room.

James looked at him from the corner of his eye. There were black patches under his eyes. "I'll try." he murmured and went inside.

Evans couldn't stop a yawn. He looked at Reinas tired face one last time before going back inside their room. "You should rest too." he said with a half smile.

Reina nodded. He gently pat her back and went inside. Evans gave her a smile as he closed the door.

(They were fooling themselves of course. Neither of them could have a peaceful sleep that night even if they tried. They knew it.)

James and Evans, unknowingly left Reina alone in the cave. Unlike her friends, she decided the jump down the stairs instead of going back to her room.

==========

 

Next chapter:

"Its just you and me now..."

"Reina! Put that thing down!"

"Im going after her..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! This turned out soooo long.
> 
> To be honest I couldn't write it as emotionally as I wanted to...
> 
> Any way, Lets not forget these characters.
> 
> James Rogers: Steves great grandson!
> 
> Reina Rosary: who spend about three years with hydra
> 
> Evans Isakson: who spend less than a week with hydra and hacked the cumpoters and codes to escape from hydra. 
> 
> Agent Suelin Fletcher: a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent trained by Bucky.
> 
> Matilda and Joseph rogers: James parents.
> 
> Gregory allen: Joseph and Suelins best friend and colleague.


	19. Long lost Sisters

_Rachel Rosary beat a boy named Felix. Without knowing what that would mean for the boy._

_The man made them spar and threatened them. They had to give all they had in the fight._

_Rachel was tired and injured. But the sparring wasn't going to stop. Last day, she refused to kill the target, she was lucky she was alive. Everyone in that room were lucky they were alive. All of them failed to pull the trigger._

_All of them didn't have the power to become killers._

_Rachel kneeled next to Felix. He was breathing heavily. She wanted to ask if he was alright but a man in white coat came and took her away._

_Rachel looked at the other mattress. Fredrick Kent just finished his sparring victorious. Kent looked at his best friend, Felix, as he was being taken away. His smile fell. They didn't know what happened to those who were away._

_(Rachel, Reina, Kent and Felix were assigned a mission together. The four have bonded over the week they were together and performed like no other group, however, Neither of them had the power to take the targets life.)_

_(The target: a 14 year old.)_

_Rachel and Kent exchanged worried glances. The man in the black that had the remote to kill them right at that spot was observing them._

_They were the only two in the room. "Whos next?" Kent mouthed. Rachel swallowed. She didn't know the answer but she thought it must be Kent._

_The man in black sent in another person with a wicked smile. The other person was Rihanna Rosary._

_She was bloody and injured as well. She must have been sparring as well. Rachel couldn't move. She prayed Rihanna was Kent's partner... But another person appeared in front of Him._

_"No..." they whispered to themselves. But the man held the key to their life in his hand. One press of a button and poison would settle in their vines and kill them._

_("Thats it. Either one of you wins... Or both of you die." the man had told them.)_

_So they fought. In the end. Rachel was standing above her sister. Until the man said:"very well."_

_Rachel kneeled down next to her sister and started murmuring sweet nothings. She had genuinely hoped they would survive. She looked across the room. Kent won the other one as well._

_Suddenly, another man in black grabbed her and took her a few steps back. "No! No what are you doing!!" as an older agent held her back. A man in black kept Rihanna in place just like her. Rihanna was weak from sparring, she always was the weaker one. She was the first one to give in training, she couldn't run as fast as her, she wasn't as powerful as her and now she was beaten. Rihanna eyes were sparkling with fear, When a man they called 'mater' appeared with a gun. "No! No please no!" Rachel shouted and struggled to get away. A tear started rolling down Rachels face but her sister didn't say a word. He pointed the gun at Rihanna's head._

_"The weak don't survive at hydra" the man said, there was a gunshot. A body fell to the ground and Rachel was taken back while screaming and struggling to get away. That was the last moment she got a look at her sister._

_On the other mattress, Kent saw what was happening and started to fight in all earnest with the agents. He ran out of the room and followed the men in white coats to where they took Felix._

_He kicked down the door and ran inside. Without even thinking, he punched the scientist in the face and the man passed out. Kent locked the door behind him. "Felix!!" he shouted in the red room. "Felix please where are you?" he shouted. No one answered._

_He found him lying on a bed. Eyes wide with a bullet above his heart. Anguish visible in his stilled face._

_"Felix..." he said and hugged his cold figure. His entire shook with wet sobs as Felix remained motionless._

_They took Riena to a lab. While she was struggling and thrashing around. "subject RR2 is misbehaving." the man in black shouted._

_There was a scream of a man and shout of a 13 year old girl in the background. "Let me go you ! &@*÷" she shouted and tried to free her hands. It ended with a punch in the face of one of her handlers. _

_"What happened to it?" the man in the white coat said._

_"Elimination test. Don't ask. Wipe her and start over." The man in black ordered and went out._

_They brought Rachel Rosary in 'the room' and on the chair. Electricity went through her body and she started to scream._

_Electricity slowly washed away her memories. Rachel wanted to beg them to stop. She felt the moments slip away from her mind one after another._

_When it was over, she didn't wake up for a day, the scientists thought the brain damage was too much for her to handle it._

_One of the scientists slipped away a necklace from Rihanna's dead body. There were a bit of mercy in those stone cold hearts. He put the heart shaped necklace in Rachel's hands and allowed her to rest._

_When Rachel finally opened her eyes. She felt an emptiness inside her. First she didn't realise she didn't remember much. There was something cold in her hands. She looked at it. It was a heart shaped necklace. Under it was written "Rihanna 'Reina' Rosary."_

_The name triggered something in her. The lack of memories made her desperate enough to make identity out of everything. She thought it was her name. She put it around her neck._

_She was surprised to see she could actually walk. Like she knew this place. She was peacefully walking around and towards the voice of the children._

_When someone stopped her. "You! You! Look at me." Kent shouted from behind him. She turned back and saw the angry teenager. "Reina..." he murmured angrily._

_(Because Kent saw the necklace and automatically thought it was Reina.)_

_"Felix died because of you." he shouted. And pointed at her with his finger. "If it wasn't for you--- if only you hadn't given us the idea-- he would be alive."_

_Reina looked at him with confusion. Which got Kent even angrier._

_"You will pay for this one day Reina... You didn't even have mercy for your own sister. Let alone Felix..."_

_(The only thought that crossed Reinas mind that moment was: "Who is Felix?" )_

=========

 

Bucky should have checked the source of the call first.

With motorcycle, it took less than two hours to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He left the motorcycle in the parking lot and rushed upstairs.

He passed many agents and paid mind to none of them. He pressed the elevator buttons and went upstairs.

The quiet and calm of the floor shocked him. It seemed like usual. He slowly went towards Fletchers door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"What are you doing??"

He turned around to see Fletcher with jeans and a cap. She wasn't even wearing her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

Bucky's eyes widened. "You called me," he pointed at himself and Fletcher. "And told me there is an emergency."

Fletcher stared at him. "No I didn't."

Bucky felt like he had been hit with a truck.

Fletcher dropped her backpack and opened her door. She hurriedly turned on the screens. "Give me your communicator. NOW!"

Bucky took out the earpiece and handed it to her. She put the communicator in the scanning device and started coding.

"Some one else had sent that message to you, I may not be able to find who they were but I can find out where it was sent from." Fletcher murmured.

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking." bucky murmured.

Fletcher let the computer analyse and stepped away from the computer. "Me too."

The loading bar reached a hundred percent in a few seconds. The screen showed a map of a dessert next to a highway. The exact location was about 20 meters away from a hill.

Fletcher sighed and reached for the computer to run the analysis again. "It must be wrong... Nothing is there" she murmured but Bucky caught her.

"No, I think the program is right." he said quietly.

"What is there in the middle of the desert?"

Bucky looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "The hideout."

Fletcher stared at him And murmured :"Oh no."

They both ran out of the facility and rode on their motorcycles at top speed.

===

 

Reina searched the hideout as quietly as he could before she found the soul stone. She hasn't seen where bucky had put the black cube that morning.

Ironically, she found it in the scanner. Unlocked.

With a creepy smile on her face, she took it out. She opened the black cube and stared at the orange light.

From this distance, it looked like an orange lamp. Reina was fully aware of this small stones powers.

And she planned to use it.

She took out the orange stone and held it in her hand for a few seconds. It tickled again. She held it with both hands and threw the black cube away.

She brought the stone up near her face. "it's just you and me now." she whispered.

As if waiting for her to say it. The orange light intensified and it started to slowly burn in her hand. Not that much to make her let go of it.

The orange light filled the cave. To the point Reina had to close her eyes and cover them with her right hand.

Light reached the boys room. James jumped up.

(Evans rolled back so he was facing James on the other bed. "Hey, James." he murmured. James pretended to be sleeping and ignored his comment. "I know you're awake." Evans said mockingly. "Your breathing is too fast for a sleeping person.")

("What??" James said and took off his sleeping eye cover.)

("I don't know about you...but the orange light is starting to concern me" evans said and pointed to the faint orange light that was coming inside their room. It suddenly intensified. James jumped off his bed. So did Evans.)

Evans opened the door and shouted:"what is happening?"

Reina took a sudden deep breath and a small expulsion send gasses waving through the house. It hit Evans in full force and he was thrown back inside the room.

Evans hit the back wall. James jumped out of the by reflex. Evans hit the back wall and slid down. His body was motionless. James turned back. The orange light was becoming more and more blinding. James was frozen on the spot. He looked at Evans body in the back of the room. There was another, weaker wave. He stood on his feet. But they couldn't him much further.

James stumbled and fell next to Evans. His eyes couldn't sign a rise and fall.

"Evans..." he murmured as he out his hand on his neck. James closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling on the tip of his fingers.

He felt a heartbeat. Faint but existing. James took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He checked for his breathing. He was taking small intakes of air.

"Reina! What did you do..." he murmured angrily to himself as he lay Evans on a better ground.

He ran out of the room.

"Reina!" James whispered. "What are you doing? bucky said not to touch it!"

Reina looked at him and held the stone even closer to herself and hugging herself completely. "I know," she whispered. "I was just curious."

"No, No, Reina!" James jumped down the stairs. He tried to look at his friends eyes. Mathildas curly hair was flying everywhere. Her face was horrid but determined at the same time. "This is an infinity stone not a hydra machinery." James shouted.

"And If I hadn't cracked hydra machinery, you, me and Evans would still be in that dirty hellhole." she shouted back.

Bright orange light blinded their vision for another moment. "It tickles." Reina said and scratched the palm of her hand that held the stone.

"Maybe it's better to put it back now, Reina." James said and took a few steps back.

Reina held her breath. "Just a minute..." she said quietly.

"Reina! Put that thing down now!"

Reina didn't listen. Wind had started to blow. Taking her thick curls in all directions.

Reina didn't listen.

She held the stone high and shouted: "RACHEL ROSARY!" she didn't know what to expect. The blinding light tripled. The wind grew stronger.

Nothing no orange figure appeared.

Reina waited. She avoided looking at James gazes. Fixed her eyes on the stone. Only the stone.

James walked forward in the wind, the orange light and the waves. James leapt forward. Clasping his hands around the stone and snatching it away.

The light stopped. The wave stopped. Only the faint orange light remained in their hands. Reina jumped to get the stone back from him. "Nooo It was working! IT WAS WORKING! Give it BACK!"

"You have lost your mind!" James shouted back and snatched the stone away. He ran away. "This thing could've killed Evans!"

Reinas eyes suddenly opened. She slowly started to understand the consequences of the action she was taking.

"Is he--"

"Alive." James spat and ran up to the stairs. Reina bit her nails and followed him.

They opened the door, which needed fixing. Evans was still motionless but his breathing was visible now.

Reina looked at her friend. A sob escaped her lips and ran away. James felt torn between Staying with Evans and following Reina.

Before she could run downstairs, James grabbed her elbow. "What are you doing? What has happened to you?"

Reina looked away. "I needed-- I needed to know something--" she whispered.

"What?" James murmured and tried to calm himself.

Reina murmured something and freed her hand.

"Who is Rachel?" James asked calmly. Reina looked at him with disgust. "My--" she stopped and looked at James. "My twin."

James looked at her with confusion. "I... I didn't know..."

(The truth is, James felt like he knew everything about Reina. So the truth shook the foundation of his thoughts.)

"No." she said and stopped a sob from escaping her throat. "She wasn't strong enough." she whispered the last part.

"tell me what happened to her?"

Reina looked at his green eyes and frowned. "Please leave me alone, Evans needs you right now."

Reina Jumped down the stairs and ran towards the exit. "I need some fresh air!"

"No! Reina! Come back!" James shouted. He couldn't move any further or he would be abandoning Evans.

Reina paid no mind. She climbed the opposite stairs and walked out of the cave.

James sighed and shook his head. He returned to the room and kneeled next to Evans.

"Evans..." he murmured and hit his face a few times. Evans flinched. James smiled at his response and did it again.

"Evans... Evans.. Wake up! There is no time to pass out!" he said and hit him harder.

Evans suddenly opened his eyes. "Ouch!" he said and put his hand where he had just been slapped. "What is wrong with you! I was--"

Suddenly the flood of memories caught him. Evans stopped talking and stared into James eyes. "Reina!" he said loudly and jumped up. But he lost hi balance and fell down.

James helped him stand and walked them out of the room. "Easy there..." he murmured and climbed down the stairs.

"Reina-- reina was doing something with the soul stone..." Evans murmured. James helped him sit on the chair in front of the computer screen. He walked and picked up the black cube and out the soul stone back inside it and secured the cube inside the scanner.

"Yeah she-- kinda made you pass out with"

"With the soul stone?"

"With the soul stone yeah... But I guess she didn't get what she wanted."

Evand massaged the back of his head. James got near to the screen. "She went outside, can you track her?"

Evans nodded and ordered hestia to turn on the main computer.

"Very well, mister Isakson."

The computer turned on and started searching the security footage. "Are you going to tell me what is this all about?" Evans murmured while typing.

From his back, he could see the swelling and dark red marks on Evans back, they really should check him up later.

"She talked about-- Rachel... Her twin..."

"What happened to her?" Evans asked again. Although he had already guessed the answer.

Security footage was showing there on the screen and Evans leaned back. They both started searching for signs for Reina.

"The weak don't survive at Hydra... I'm guessing she was eliminated..." James said.

Evans stayed silent.

They both observed the pictures for a few seconds before and selected a camera and zoomed it. "I found something..." he murmured.

When the photo got the quality it needed, James could also see Reinas figure starting to walk away from the hill. She suddenly stood there and stared at the view.

"Im going after her." James said. He picked up the eskrima sticks and put them on. He also took a leather jacket that miraculously fitted him.

"Please bring her back before anyone spots our hiding place!" Evans shouted.

James ran out of the same driveway. His vision blurred when he passed the illusion of the hill.

James opened his eyes and he was alone in an abandoned dessert. He looked around. As he expected, there were no signs of the hideout. There was a weak wind coming from the west. It brought dust directly into his face.

James ignored his surroundings and started walking and hoped he was going in the right way.

It was dark and he had forgotten to bring a flashlight with himself. His only source of light was the moon and headlights on the highway, which lighted almost nothing.

He walked a few yards, until he turned around and saw that he couldn't see anything, let alone his friend. "Where are you?" he murmured. James decided to go back to cave but realised he couldn't see that as well.

Just like that, James was lost.

The first thought that crossed his mind was to make light by himself, so he picked up one of his eskrima sticks and turned it on. It buzzed with electricity and gave him exactly two seconds of light before it needed to recharge for ten seconds.

James quickly looked around for the hill, but the light was too small.

Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and took the stick.

"Are you nuts??" Reina shouted and took the stick. "Someone will see."

James breathed and gently took back the eskrima stick and put it back on his belt. "Hey, someone." James said with a smile.

Reina scoffed. "Why did you leave?? Evans is still inside!" she shouted.

"Calm down... Calm down... He is fine, he is awake. Let's go back inside before Barnes shows up." James murmured. He gently tried to push her back towards the hill and the hideout.

Reina didn't move an inch and hit his hand away. "Go on without me." Reina said harshly and looked at the other side.

James raised an eyebrow. Reina took a few deep breaths and didn't say another word. Her thoughts were a mess.

James tried to focus on were her gaze was but nothing could be seen in the darkness.

The absolute silence started to bother him. The faint wind was still blowing and he slowly started to realize it was cold outside.

"Who is Rachel?" James asked calmly. Reina looked at him without any specific emotion. "My-- My sister... My closest person."

James took her gaze off of her and towards the horizon. "I Didn't know you have a twin." he murmured.

"Had" she corrected and stopped a sob from escaping her throat. "She wasn't strong enough." she whispered the last part.

"Hydra?"

she nodded. "It was... Weird... We... She was smaller than me but not much..." she said.

"What happened to her?" James asked. Although he probably had guessed the end of the story correctly.

"The weak don't survive at Hydra, James. It was the thing they told me after I saw her lifeless body." Reina said quietly. She cleaned a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "The day you escaped, was a test day."

James looked at him with confusion. Hydra always tested them. Mentally and physically, almost everyday. Tests were nothing new at hydra for him at least.

"they would group or assign missions, the person who fails to kill, to murder, would be eliminated. You are lucky you didn't have any." Reina said coldly.

A few moments of silence passed. James gently put a hand on her shoulder. "I fear it wasn't your first test, was it?" he asked. Reina shook her head.

"It would be the forth." she whispered, guilt evident from her tired voice. "Rachel didn't survive the first one." she said and broke down. Tears fell freely from her eyes. "I just wanted to see her again!" she shouted to the empty hill.

"Do you want to be distracted from it or do you want to talk about it?" James asked.

Reina raised an eyebrow and tried to smile. "I want to talk about it." she said more confidently. "We-- we were paired together and--- and--- another person?--- it was our first time we didn't know--- I convinced them to not kill anyone because maybe if we of us refuse to kill they would leave us alone." she said and buried her head in her hands. "They did something else." she added quietly.

"What did they do?"

Reina looked at his eyes. The moon light was reflected in her bright eyes. "They took us back to our rooms. Next day when I opened my eyes... I was taken to a-- a training room. Later I realised all those kids there couldn't kill. They made us beat each other. It was easy, to be honest... I thought it was just training, then It was me and Rachel--- Rachel--- I won... I won the sparring..."

James didn't need to ask what happened next.

(Reinas memory was indeed very blurry. She remembered the reality much differently that what actually happened.)

Reina tried to clean those tears and stop them from falling but she couldn't. "I wanted to talk to her... I wanted to say sorry.... Now she doesn't want to see me and it's all my fault... What I'm going to tell her? What am I going to tell mom and dad?" she said and pulled her hair. "It's all my fault... It's all my fault... It's all my fault."

James gently hugged him. Reina let him. She quickly wiped away her tears and stopped talking.

(What Reina didn't know was that the black lash was because of the stones confusion. The soul stone searched and searched and realised the person that was holding the stone was summoning herself.)

"Shhh it's okay." James murmured.

Reina quickly broke the hug and looked away. Her eyes were red but the rest of her face hadn't changed. "Let's go back inside." he murmured. Reina nodded.

Reina looked around in the dark. James did too. Both of them wanted to move on from the subject. Soon they realised, they didn't know the way back.

"Uhmm... Uhmm.. James do you know--"

"Nope." James answered shortly.

Neither of them took a step to any direction. While they were lost in their own thoughts, a mechanical sound came from behind them. "That's where I come in..." Evans voice came out of nowhere. Both almost jumped away.

"Evans! You scared us!" Reina shouted.

Evans laughed from behind the microphones. "Sorry... It took me a while before I realised they exist." he said.

"Can you help us get back?" Reina asked.

"I'm thinking I better not. You were like... One step away from blowing the cover of this fifty year old hideout." Evans said with a laugh.

"Evans!" they both shouted at the same time and Evans was laughing behind the microphones.

Suddenly, Evans stopped laughing.  No voice came out for a whole second before he shouted. "GET DOWN!"

James did exactly that and a moment later bullets were shot at the place they were standing.

=========

 

Next chapter:

 

"Evans! If you can hear me try one of the defence mechanisms."

"And I have nothing to do with a crazy old man."

"Congratulations, you've managed to piss off two of the stones former holders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and another character.
> 
> Kent: a poor boy who almost spend as much time with hydra as Reina... But he couldn't get away.
> 
> That ones pretty important from now on. XD.


	20. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Thanks again for reading this story! 
> 
> We have another two chapters, an epilogue, deleted scenes and a few of my drawings for the characters remaining. But the story itself has only *two more chapters* left.!

_ It was a quiet drive. With james nervously chewing with nails and trying to look away from his godfather. _

_ Greg drove in silence. Never taking his eyes off the road.  _

_ Then, there was a call. "Mathilda rogers😎" was calling.  _

_ "Please don't tell mom I'm here." James whispered. Greg sighed. _

_ "Accept." Greg murmured.  The AI accepted the call. "Greg--" came her voice from the microphones. "Did you--" her voice was worried, shaken and terrified. _

_ "Yes." he answered quietly. "I thought they wouldn't tell you." _

_ That was when he saw the giant burn mark on Greg's hands. Fresh and slowly bleeding. Not enough to disable him, but still serious. _

_ "I was in a-- I was in a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting." she said. "They told me anyway. I fled the tower. Im driving to the medical center right now. Where are you? Are you all right?" her voice was at the verge of breaking. _

_ "Yeah, yeah Im okay. My hand just burned. They fixed it." he answered.  _

_ "Greg... Please stay with James." Mathilda pleaded. "I'll have to see him. They told me James shouldn't see him. They told me he was two stops away from death... I don't want James to see him like that." _

_ James bit his tongue. Trying to stop himself from making any noise. His heart was hammering in his chest. _

_ "I know, I brought Joseph there." Greg said. A single tear rolled down his face. He cleaned it with hands quickly.  _

_ ("That's it for today I guess." Greg whispered. He opened the door and pointed at the hostages to flee. Joseph kept the door open. "Don't worry, our colleagues are securing the way." their hostages were a businessman and a businesswoman. Kidnapped for ransom.) _

_ ("Anything else we need to look for?" Joseph asked his friend. Greg nodded. "There is one person of the kidnappers left. Stewart Ricolete." they said as they explored the Secret base. Guns pointed forward.) _

_ ("Looking for me?" someone said from behind them. The moment he turned himself and his gun back, Ricolete fired his fire gun. Emitting raw, burning, blue fire aimed at Greg's face.) _

_ ("Greg! No!" was the only thing he heard. Greg had no time to react. He dropped his gun, against his better training, to cover his face. He felt the burning fire on his left hand for less than a second and then a scream. A shout of disapproval, and the fire was gone.) _

_ ("No," escaped his lips when he realised who had taken the fire for him. "No! Joseph... No!" he shouted when he saw the rise and fall of his chest slow down. He was paralysed for a few moments. Before he heard a few soft words from Joseph. Then, with all the power he had left, Greg brought the rather heavy man to the medical center.) _

_ (The image of his friend would never leave his mind.) _

_ It was a flowded plan. Greg had accepted to bring the boy here because he thought Mathilda would be in a S.H.I.E.L. _ _ D.s meeting for the time being. But now Mathilda was there and he couldn't break his promise to James. So they planned, Greg would distract her and James would have one or two minutes. Long enough for him to see his father alive. _

_ They should have known better than to trick Mathilda rogers. _

==========

 

Suddenly, Evans stopped laughing.  Nothing came out of the bush for a whole second before he shouted. "GET DOWN!"

James did exactly that and a moment later bullets were shot at the place they were standing. James crawled behind the rocks. Reina right next to him. "What was that??" he whispered.

The sound of shooting decreased. To the point it was nothing. James wanted to look over and see what was happening, Reina roughly pulled him down. "They'll shoot your head." she said violently.

"Then what do you suggest?" James murmured. Reina looked around and whispered: "Evans, if you hear us, try some of the defense mechanisms of the hideout. See if you can cover us."

James rolled his eyes. "He can't hear us the microphone is over there." he said and pointed behind the rocks.

Slowly, their heard some of footsteps behind them, someone was getting closer. Reina and James didn't utter a word. Their heartbeat was beating fast.

Then, a bomb went off. Dust and mud filled the air, enough to cover them if they wanted to get away. They didn't waste their only chance at escaping. They jumped and ran back to the cave.

they were running mindlessly, because they couldn't see the mountain as well. Suddenly James felt something hit his back and he felt sudden urge of electricity in his back. James shouted in pain and lost his balance. He fell down with his head. 

Reina stopped and ran back and took off the sticky disk from the poor boys back. She helped her stand. Although he was still not fully conscious, she helped her walk fast. Reina quickly picked up one of the escrimas and started carrying them.

Suddenly Reina stopped she turned back and hit the disk that was coming his way. The disk was thrown away. Reina started carrying them faster.

The dust slowly started to settle. And when Reina could see what was actually happening around her, she stopped. She didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already is by exposing the hideout.

She stopped and waited for the silence to end. She looked around, there were no Hydra agents in sight. James's breath slowly returned to normal but he still couldn't hold himself.

Reina felt another voice from behind her she sighed and turned back.

There he was. Fully armed and covered from head to toe. Reinas eyes widened.

"Did you miss me." he said and took out his sword. He held it right in front of her. Reina actually considered putting James down and running away. "Actually yes." Reina said sarcastically. "How can I forget you, Kent?"

Reina gently put James down, without taking her eyes off of him. She picked up the escrima sticks from James belt and stood in position.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Kent had a wicked smile on his face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you." he murmured. Reina the escrima sticks buzzed in her hands. 

"If you really wanted to do that, you would have shot me with the gun." she said. Kent frowned.

Kent charged. Reina blocked his attacks with the escrima sticks. Kent managed to block all of her strikes.

Their weapons locked and the escrima sticks were thrown out of her hand. Kent grabbed her by the neck and tried to suffocate her.

Reina struggled to get herself free. She saw faint traces of hesitation in his eyes. 

"You don't wa-na do-- it" Reina said. Kent held her tighter and she was unable to say any other word. "You don't know what I want!" he shouted. 

Reinas vision started to go black, Kents weight was suddenly not there anymore. She took a deep breath and realised her neck was free. She heard fighting and hitting metal on metal. Reinas vision slowly regained itself.

She saw James brutally punching him in the face while Kent was on the ground. Kent rolled them over and he was on top now. 

Reina quickly picked the Eskrima sticks and threw it at Kents head. It hit him and made him lose focus for less than a second, James threw him away.

Kent stood up and eyes his opponents. James picked the eskrima stick and Reina threw him the other one. They circled each other before James attacked.

Before Reina could engage in a hand to hand combat with the two boys, an electrification disk hit her in the back. She shouted in pain and fell on her knees, she didn't pass out. However, she couldn't move. She watched the other having a serious combat, which ended with Kent kicking him in the chest and holding his sword above his neck. "Don't. Move." he commanded.

Reina painfully reached for the disk and tried to take it off. She did it with a scream and threw it away.

"Get off of him!" she shouted.

"You move an inch and I'll cut his throat." Kent growled and brought the sword closer to his neck. 

James held his breath. Him and Reina locked eyes for a second.

James turned on his eskrima sticks and hit the metal sword with the sticks. The electricity flew through the metal and reached Kent. He was thrown away.

"Reina behind you!" James shouted and Reina looked back. There was a man dressed in all black, a custom much like Kent's. Neither James nor Reina remembered him.

Reina charged at him before he could shoot and disarmed him. He kept her busy.

James charged the escrima sticks and waited for Kent to stand. "Look, what are you gonna do now? Now she can't save you."

James frowned. "You never liked me, did you?"

"I did like you. But you were weak. The weak don't survive at hydra. Why would I waste my time on someone who wouldn't survive." he said and threw a knife. It missed James face by a millimeter.

Then They fought, Escrima sticks versus knives that, ironically, had a plastic handle.  The moment Kent got an opening, he stabbed him in the right shoulder. James almost fell down from the pain.

Reina took out her opponent and ran ro Kent, she delivered several punches to his back. Kent got back to fight her instead.

The moment Reina jumped away to put space between them and Before Kent could attack. A familiar voice said:"impressive."

Kent stopped. Reina raised an eyebrow and looked that way. There was a man in full white clothes standing with a cane.

"Impressive indeed." he said and spun his cane.

"Master." kent whispered. 

The man came closer. James was standing now as well, trying to cover his wound as best as he could.

"Wonder what would happen if you were on our side." he said and fixed his sleeves. "Oh wait... I don't have to wonder."

"Who are--" bur before reina could ask her question. The man smiled and said:"(know your loyalty.)"

Then Reina froze. Her eyes widened. Her muscles tensed and relaxed several times and her eyes were back to normal. "Ready to comply." she murmured. Her face suddenly became expressionless.

The man threw him a knife and she caught it with ease. "The boy. We need him alive." the man said.

Reina turned to James and walked to him. James was stunned. "Reina---what?" He wasn't fast enough to block her rapid punched and the kick that finally made him fall.

Without a single word, he made him kneel and put a knife on his throat. She was slowly tormenting the wound as well.

"Reina-- wh-- are you-- doing?" James murmured and gasped.

The man spun his cane again and smiled. "good, dear Reina. The master was truly right about you."

The man spun around and laughed. Never once did he look at his two agents. Kent and the other passed out boy. "Evans Isakson, come outside, or suffer the consequences." the old man shouted and hit his cane to the ground.

For a few minutes nothing happened. 

"I know you can hear me Evans. I know there are security cameras right there." he shouted and pointed at a random patch of grass. The old man sighed when nothing happened. "Reina, dear..." he whispered and a hand appeared around James throat and cut off his precious air.

"You are wasting time dear Evans... Don't you want to say hi to your uncle Stewart?"

James started to struggle with taking a breath.

A few minutes passed before they put light on something and Evans was visible. He was tense and uncomfortable and looked away from the light.

"Evans," the man said while clapping. "You joined the party a little bit late." he shook his head and hit the stick to the ground another time, Reina let go of his throat immediately. James started to gasp for breath and breathe heavily for minutes.

"Evans, Evans, Evans..." the old man said and started ro circle Evans who was standing still and trying not to show his fear.

"Ricolete." he answered back quietly, maintaining eye contact with the man at all moments.

The old man, Ricolete, smiled. "What happened to uncle Stewart?" he said loudly. "I remember you loved me dearly, spend countless hours in my house. You even loved to hang out with Emilia."

Evans did not show any emotion. "He is dead to me." he said calmly. "And I have nothing to do with a crazy old man." he shouted the last part.

Another one of those bombs went off. Filling the air with dust, enough to make Evans escape. James struggled to get away from Reina.

Evans was standing behind her. She hit her with the back of a gun. She stumbled and James freed himself. Evans grabbed his hand and started running. "Come on!" he whispered. They were running away from the smoke when Evans harshly put a patch of green powder on James shoulder. He hissed in pain.

"It'll close the wound." Evans said in between breaths. He pressed a key and a sound of a car filled the area. "Hop on we are getting away," he said. A black car stopped in front of them and Evans ran to the driving seat. James stood on his ground.

Evans closed the door and gave him a look. "Are you crazy? I said hop on. They probably heard the voice of the car"

"We can't leave her, they'll take her back." James shouted back.

Evans eyes widened. Before he could warn him. Reina choked him for behind. James tried to disentangle her. 

"James!" he shouted. Suddenly the door in Evans side was ripped off and he saw angry red eyes of Kent. He roughly grabbed his foot and wanted to slide him down and off the car. Evans quickly picked the gun and shoot his hand. "Hands off!" he said and kicked the other boy.

Kent held his shoulder that had a bullet wound. Evans closed the door. He looked around and couldn't find James.

Reina had taken him away and almost best him to a pulp. James could only get an opening and kicked her away.

Reina stood back in position. She looked at him with no remorse of guilt in her eyes. Her shoulder was dislocated and there was a long scar on her forehead. Yet she showed nothing of those injuries. She focused on her order and it took a few minutes for James to realise that order was him. Reina finally opened her mouth to talk. "It would be much easier if you just come with me." she said.

There was it, there was the small hint of Reina that James needed. He didn't know why he trusted the instinct, but he did.

James gave her a half smile. "I can do this all day," he said.

Reina rolled her eyes and charged.

A few meters away, Evans started the car and drove towards them the moment he saw them. He brought up the screen and activated the cars defensive modes. He tried to aim at Reina and James. It was hard because he was circling them and moving around. 

He made a lot of dust and mod but he finally shot and the disk hit Reina. She screamed and passed out. James grabbed him. Evans smiled and drove near them. He stretched and opened the back door. "Come on!" he shouted.

James jumped inside and closed the door. Evand started driving away. "I didn't know you could drive!!"

"Well, it's actually my second time behind the wheel so fasten her seatbelt and come in the front!" Evans shouted.

James lay her there and tried to somehow make her place more stable. He got himself to the front seat and fastened his seat belt. A few bullets hit the screen and Evans screamed. "Take the defences!" he shouted at James and James took the screen, aimed and started shooting.

"Thats it. Plan B." Evans shouted and changed the gear. He started driving faster. 

"We had a plan A?" James shouted back.

"Honestly James, when did we ever have a plan?" Evans shouted and looked at his eyes. "Hestia." Evans said much quieter.

"Yes boss... is it time?"

Jamess eyes widened. He stared at Evans and his face. Evans swallowed hard. "Yes.." he said quietly and returned his eyes to the road. "As soon as we are out of range... Do it." he said it like he didn't believe it himself as well.

"Mister Isakson, mister Rogers, it was an honor." she said. James knew she was programmed that way, but he still couldn't help but detect a faint emotion from it. 

"Tell Mr Barnes, I'm sorry for what is lost." 

Then, there was an earth shattering voice and the car was almost knocked over. James looked at the back of the car. There was an explosion. Evans changed the gear and let out a deep breath.

"What did you do?" James said quietly.

"Self destruction." Evans answered and looked away. "It'll kill them and destroy whatever was inside. I'm fairly certain they are not the only hydra agents in town. Ricolete never went anywhere alone."

"Everything--- you mean including all the--- cars and Mr Barnes notebooks and albums and--" James stopped in his tracks. He looked at Evans who couldnt look back at him from guilt. "Hestia??"

Evans looked away and nodded.

James watched outside. The adrenaline rush was still affecting him and he felt a strange feeling, like he had forgotten something.

He looked at the back of the car. Evans had hit her with the highest voltage he had. He almost feared for her life.

While he was lost in his own thoughts and Evans was driving in peace, James remembered what they had forgotten.

"The soul stone!" he shouted. "Get back we have to get the soul stone."

Evans eyes widened. "Holy #!*@... I knew I forgot something."

"Turn back! Turn back he has to find it in the ruins!" James said loudly.

Evans didn't turn back. He just drove away and tried to ignore him.

"Evans.."

"We shouldn't go back."

 

James froze.

"We'll called S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll be here in any moment." Evans said. He tried to convince himself more than James.

"Evans! We are miles away... They'll get here way after hydra has got the stone and left." James shouted. "We can't just leave."

"Yes we can." Evans answered without hesitation. "Our life is much more precious. We are not agents! We can't just run into battle!"

James scuffed and put his hand on the handle. "If you don't return, I'll jump out and run there." he said seriously.

Evans made a shocked face at him he almost lost control of the car when he took his eyes off the road. 

"We can't just go back! And I can't just leave you!" Evans shouted. James put his hand in the handle as a subtle threat. Evans looked at his green eyes and then looked at Reinas sleepy face. He sighed heavily. he turned the wheel and turned back on top speed.

"What happened? You changed your mind?"

"If we have to, I'll follow you to the depths of hell with only mild complaining." 

James just smiled. Evans stayed true to his word and started murmuring under his breath. Cursing himself mostly for giving in so easily.

"Please tell me at least you have a plan." Evans said angrily 

"Well no, we can guess its whereabouts right? We can ask Hestia--"

"Hestia is dead!" Evans reminded him. His voice was much louder than he thought it would be.

Evans sighed heavily and shook his head. "Its okay. We'll run in there. Check the place of the scanner. Then you'll run back inside and we'll get the hell out of here. Before their backup troops fill the area." Evans said.

"Agreed." James murmured.

Evans changed the gear and they drove faster. The closer they got to the hill, the more visible the damage became. The road was damaged. The dust hadn't settled and there was no hill any more. The area was filled with trash and pieces of metal.

There was no longer a visible road and driving became very challenging for Evans. He lost control very easily.

The wheel was spinning in his hand and no matter how hard he tried, Evans couldn't control the car in that velocity. They were going in circles. Afraid it might make them crash, Evans hit the breaks.

James and Reina were almost thrown to the front.

When the car stopped and the two of them could take a deep breath. Evans took his hands off the wheel and pushed James off the car. "Go on, go on, didn't want that goddamn stone."

James raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay I'm going I'm going." he murmured and stepped out of the car. 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Actually he couldn't see much because of the dust in the air and the lack of light, but he could see the burning piece of furniture.  He could see the flames of papers that are supposed to be albums and diaries. He could see the faint reflection of a screen. There was nothing left of that hideout, only ruins.

"Evans you look for the stone!" he shouted. James ran to the pile if burning paper and kneeled next to it. He threw away the pieces that were still in one piece and tried to distinguish the fire by throwing soil in it. 

James did it. His hands started to ache but most of those diaries were saved.

While James was busy finding his way in the dust, muffled screams filled his ears. He ran towards the sound. James found what they came for. And Kent still alive.

He had bruises from head to toe and James would compare it to a standing corpse. Part of his hair was burned and his skin was blackened. A wicked smile covered his face and he was holding Evans by the neck and held his mouth shut. He took a broken piece of metal near Evans neck and started playing with it.

The black cube was lying there, right in front of them.

James slowly bent down and picked it up. Never did he once took his eyes off Evans terrified eyes.

"Let him go Kent... It's between us."

"Why did you exclude him? He was in your gang all along?" Kent said and made a mocking sad face. "Why did you come back?" Kent asked and narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly a question crossed his mind and james asked it out loud. "What is your objective? Who is your target."

Without hesitation Kent answered: "you. And bring back Reina."

"You see, he is not in the kill list... You must not kill him."

Kents smile dropped. "It's no longer my mission. They are coming... And they have their own objective. Its an elimination game..."

James swallowed hard and tried not to panic. Kent looked directly into his eyes. "I'm doomed either way."

As if waiting for him to say it, James spotted a man with a gun behind Kent. Then another one. And another one. A smile slowly formed in his face. He thought they were S.H.I.E.L.D agents that have come for rescue.

However, all his hoped died the moment he spotted the octopus symbol on the man.

"Holy #!*=... No..." James whispered and looked around. There were many other snipers stationed around the canyon that the explosion had created. Now, Kent stood there with the rest if hydra 

"Give that to us now." the man said. James held it closer to himself. Reina was still passed out in the van. James hoped they were stupid enough not to get suspicious to the car.

"No." James said. Confidence dripping from his voice.

The man came closer. James confidently took a few steps towards the man in black. Kent still held Evans just like that. With no signs that his muscles were starting to tire. Evans didn't dare move an inch.

The man pulled out a gun and put it right in James forehead. James smiled. "Huh, you kill me and the stone will go right back to Vormir. I'm pretty sure you can't go to space, can you?" James said sarcastically and the man positioned the gun further in his head. 

"You are lying."

"Ok then. Pull the trigger and find out."

The man visibly hesitated. Then James shrugged. "I'm not even the master of this stone. You touch it and it'll misbehave. You'll have to go back to your boss empty handed, don't you?" James said bravely.

The man grabbed the cube and  kicked James and he fell back. He slowly started to open the box but met a small explosion. Enough to send him backwards and alert his entire troops.

James held his chest and breathed heavily. He bent down and took the stone in his hand again. "You see? Told you so."

"James!!" Evans shout filled his ears. Another hitman had manhandled Reina out of the car. She was slowly regaining her consciousness. 

"Give it to me." The man said. James didn't respond. "Kent." the man growled. 

Kent moved the broken piece of sharp metal near Evans neck. He applied just enough force to bruise his throat and make it bleed. "Tell your friend to surrender." Kent murmured in his ears. Evand just closed his eyes and tried to take the pain without screaming.

"Evans! No please stop!" James shouted.

"Give us the stone!" the man shouted and Kent made another cut. Evans neck was bleeding now. It wasn't enough to pass him out or kill him but it was painful, also terrifying to watch.

"Please! No leave my friends!" James shouted. His voice sounded miserable and child like.

Reina had slowly started to regain her consciousness. She was shocked at what she was seeing. James looked at her. He saw normal eyes for once but then again, her eyes had been normal when she started to attack him.

"You come with us boys. I'll take this stone to the center no matter what." the hitman shouted and grabbed James by the collar.

"It looks like you don't understand... I just said I'm not the master... I leave with it and it'll misbehave with me too." 

The hitman laughed it off. "Then who is the true master of it then?" he asked.

Bullets flew through the skies and hit the hitmen who were holding Evans and Reina. There were several minor explosions in the area. Bucky stepped out of the shadows. Fletcher was right at his left. She held her guns ready to fire.

"That would be me." bucky said with an angry voice.

"Congratulations, you managed to piss off two of this stones former holders." she said and started shooting.

=========

 

Next chapter:

"Let go of them!"

"You have to get away."

"Mr barnes?... Bucky!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I have to say... I really really like Gregory allen. Originally, Gregory was supposed to be a main character and was supposed to live... Suelin was going to be the person who got the soul stone first and was killed off. But then... I don't know... It would be too unrealistic if Gregory survived such an ordeal and suelin died. 
> 
> It is such a loss i can't more of him. *sigh*


	21. Hydra

_ "You lied to Matilda? Seriously thats just dumb." Fletcher said while laughing. Then she quickly gathered herself. _

_ "Well... How should have I known? James said he was good at keeping secrets." Greg murmured.  _

_ They were in Joseph's room in the hospital. The only sound that touched their ears was the sound of the machinery keeping their friend alive. _

_ Fletcher closed her eyes."What did the doctor say?" she whispered. Fletcher was sitting on a comfortable yellow chair and Greg was standing at the end of the bed, staring at his friend who was slowly breathing with the help of the machines. _

_ Fletcher looked at the tired eyes of her friend. "Greg... go home... I'll stay here don't worry." she said kindly. _

_ "It's just... The doctors didn't tell me anything..." _

_ "Well there is nothing to worry about then."  _

_ Greg closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at her with sadness. "I think they won't give the bad news to me. Should I get matilda from--" _

_ "Oh, please Greg... They said he is stabilized would you get matilda here for?... She is probably very busy." _

_ "Yeah of course." Greg scuffed. "I hope she is taking care of James herself right now... I know Joseph never trusted Matildas possible babysitters." _

_ "I know something else is bothering you, Greg. What is it?" Fletcher asked and raised an eyebrow. _

_ Greg sighed heavily and took his eyes off of Joseph's closed eyes. "She restricted my access to their house... And she took James guardianship from me." he said. A sign of a small smile covered his face. "Because I... You know... I Brought her son here... She told me I'm too immature... And I-- understand her... I-- I shouldn't have got him here." _

_ Fletcher smiled too. "Told you it was a dumb move. Wait---- guardianship???" _

_ "You heard me right." Greg murmured. He sat on the other chair in the room in front of Fletcher. _

_ "You're pulling my leg." she said, shocked. _

_ "Nope. Unfortunately not." _

_ "But it's necessary for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and staff to have assigned a guardian for their children. Who is James guardian now?" _

_ Greg shrugged and looked at the machines once again. "I don't know." he admitted quietly. _

_ (James new guardian that was never changed back: Daniel Jacobs. Matildas half-brother.) _

_ (Aka the person who took James the night of his parents' deaths and was never seen again.) _

_ Fletcher stood up to hug his friend. She knew Greg was being torn apart from the inside. _

_ "You need to rest a little bit." Fletcher said quietly. Greg shook his hand. _

_ "Come on Greg. Don't you want to go after ricolete? You and I will find him... But first you need to rest." _

_ "I know that... I can't leave him alone either... He saved my life." Greg murmured. _

_ "Do you really think Joseph would want you to sit here and allow Ricolete to move around free??" _

_ Greg sighed loudly. "No." _

_ "Then get off your ass. We have a hydra agent to catch." Fletcher said. She took her hand and moved him away. Greg tried to resist but eventually he let in and Fletcher pulled him away. _

_ The next day. The hospital called. _

_ To give him the horrible news of Joseph's passing. _

_ S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to call him instead of Matilda because of her usual work. They told greg he has less than an hour left to live and he should get his family here as fast as he could.  _

_ Instead of all that, greg's desperation made him make a different call.  _

_ He appeared in the hospital by himself. He didn't even tell Suelin. It was a family secret after all. He went it Joseph's room. He was still there. But the blankets were on his face. _

_ "Im sorry, we made a tactical error... He is alive but with no brain activity." the doctor told him and looked down. "The last signs were about fifteen minutes ago." _

_ Greg's heart almost gave away but he nodded. He couldn't shake off the feeling of loss and grief that was slowly building in him. "U-- I'm you did... You did your best. Can I be alone with him for a second?" the doctor nodded and went out. _

_ Greg sat next to him and took off the blanket from his face. He took his friend's hand and sighed. Greg closed his eyes. Joseph's body was slowly getting colder.  _

_ Greg pressed the button on his wrist computer and the program installed itself on the security footage. They would play the last thirty seconds on a loop for about thirty minutes and then it'll shut down. The perfect flow of the security tapes that he would exploit. _

_ "lets see if this thing really works." Greg murmured and took out the orange stone from his bag. _

_ It shone with raw light. Greg was glad the curtains were closed. Greg closed his eyes and focused on the bond he shared with Joseph. The countless missions. The night of his grandfathers death. The night were Joseph confessed he loved a girl named matilda and the night Joseph let him on a family secret about captain america... And many other nights they spend talking about everything and nothing. Women, job, hydra and new plans for vacation. Any thing. _

_ Greg knew Joseph better than anyone. Including matilda. _

_ The soul was summoned very easily. Greg thought of himself victorious. _

_ But he couldn't deny the ache he started to feel in his right hand. The numbing feeling. Greg quickly put the stone in Joseph's hand and closed his fingers around them. Orange light blinded him and he hoped he was doing it right. _

_ Then suddenly, when the pain was too much to bear and his body couldn't take it anymore, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He had enough sense left to put back the stone in his pocket. _

_ But after he couldn't control his fingertips any longer. Silence informed him the devices didn't pick any signs of brain activity. _

_ He had failed. _

_ But his mind didn't have the energy to recognize it. _

_ He didn't even feel Suelin coming closer. So her gentle came to her as a surprise. _

_ "Greg, what the hell!" Fletcher kneeled on the ground and hit his face a few times. Greg's eyes opened slowly and he finally caught her arm before it hit his face for the tenth time. Pain flowded through his right hand when he caught her arm. _

_ "Its okay...'I'M awake..." he murmured. _

_ "No its not, your hand! Doctor! Is there anyone here?" Fletcher shouted and turned around. Greg finally saw why she was worried. His right hand was burned and there was a bleeding scar from his fingers up to his elbow. Fletcher gently held the injured hand. Either his hand wasn't really hurting or it was hurting really bad that Greg couldn't feel it. _

_ "Doctor! Nurse! Please, come on, anyone!" Fletcher shouted. She didn't move from her spot next to Greg. His hand was slowly bleeding. _

_ Suddenly a slow 'beep' got both of their attentions. And then another one came. Fletcher froze and Greg finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.  _

_ The sound was coming from Joseph's medical machines. It showed his brain activity. _

_ "Joseph?" she murmured quietly.  _

_ As if waiting for that, the nurses appeared at the doorstep. One of them went to check on the impossible thing that had happened right now. And the other one helped Fletcher move Greg to a bed.  _

_ Gregory allen was just relieved Joseph had returned and he was happy that he could feel Fletchers gentle touch on his burned hand and her calming presence. _

_ As far as he was concerned, all was well. _

_ Greg was very lucky that he used the soul stone in the hospital. The amount of energy he harvested from the stone was enough to kill him.  _

_ The medical staff saved him. If he was a minute away from medical attention, he would have died. _

=======

 

"Let go of them you !;!@&%=" Bucky shouted and started shooting, just to distract the hydra agents from the teenagers.

"Go after them!" the man in the black, MIB, shouted. The unnamed hydra agents started shooting anywhere Bucky was standing. 

On the other side of the hill, Fletcher readied and through her electrocution disks. All of them landed on the agents back and activated, paralyzing them all. One by one, they fell down with a grunt.

MIB threw a hand bomb in her direction. She had already moved. MIB grabbed the cube from James. James tried to snatch it back but he threw a smoke pellet and disappeared. 

"No!" James shouted and ran after him. He lost the man in the smoke.

Suddenly Reina elbowed the man who was holding him in the face. Stunned and blinded, he lost balance for a second and it was enough for her to land another punch. He fell down. he wouldn't stay down, they only had a few minutes to flee.

Kent got distracted by the fall of his colleague. James was near enough now and he was close enough to lane a punch and free his friend.

James didn't waste their chance. he grabbed Evans hand and helped him up. "Come on you gotta get away." he whispered. Although Evans heard half of it from the sounds of battle around them. "Evans... Do what you said we'd do... Go back to the car and call S.H.I.E.L.D....Evans, Try to hack Their locators and stop them from sending more."

Evans was breathing heavily. He touched the bruises under his neck. They would definitely scar. Blood was slowly falling out of them. Evans nodded and ran straight to the car.

James watched as Kent slowly stood up in his feet again. James swallowed and cracked his knuckles. He took out his escrima sticks and spun it.

Kent's eyes narrowed. He charged first.

Bucky didn't take his eyes off of the teenagers until he saw Evans lock down the car behind him. James was in a serious hand to hand fight with Kent, which he was holding up very well with his escrima sticks.

Reina was nowhere in sight. 

The slight loss of focus was enough for a sniper far away to shoot him. Bucky felt a sting and bleeding in his back. He gasped. He felt the bullet inside him burn.

He moved away, there were three hydra agents behind him in all black. Bucky tried to ignore the subtle pain in his back and the strange sensation emitting from the bullet. "It will heal." he told himself as he disarmed an agent and punched the other in the face. "It will heal."

(Right?)

Bucky finished off his opponents and turned on his communicator. "Suelin! Where are you?"

"The other side. There is another truck coming here!" 

"Thats it. Blow it up and call for backup." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"Roger that."

Bucky jumped down the canyon. He had one target now, and that was the soul stone.

James dodged a punch and tried to kick Kent but he grabbed his leg and threw him off balanced. Kent stood above him. He seemed proud of himself and ready to drive his sword down.

Reina jumped from nowhere and swung on him. He repeatedly hit his head and made him fall down. She ran to James and helped him stand. "What-- what happened?"

James sighed in relief and smiled. He took her hand and stood. "Nothing... You did nothing don't bother yourself with it." he said and they both stood to defend themselves from the zombie-like boy.

A sound took them off guard, there was an explosion. One Fletcher had triggered. She stood there in the shadows with a satisfied smile on her face as she jumped down and cracked her knuckles, looking for some serious fight with the remaining ones before the rest arrived.

MIB saw the conflict and decided to leave with the soul stone in his hands. He took an agents motorcycle by force, but before he could hop on, bucky tased him. 

The agents started shooting at him. He blocked most of them with his metal arm. One of them hit his chest. When bucky was failing to disarm the men as gracefully as he usually did, he started to worry. 

When his punch lost its strength and didn't make the man passed out, he realised his hand was bleeding.

And the wound on his back was still opened.

Which explained why his vision was blurry.

He shook his head and tried desperately to ignore the dread rising inside him. His flesh hand had gone visibly weaker. What got him to the edge, however, was the torn pieces on his vibranium arm.

(Hydra was ready for him. Hydra had updated their bullets.)

Bucky still felt warm and weird where he was shot. He grabbed his abdomen, which was now bleeding too. 

However, he had the soul stone and it's all that mattered---

\-- until he saw the next wave of Soldiers appearing from the helicopter above them.

Bucky looked frantically around. Fletcher was busy with agents. She was keeping her grounds, Reina and James however, were taking too long. Bucky tried to concentrate on the battle in front of him, but couldn't.

No matter how hard he tried, his eyes couldn't focus.

He felt the small breeze on his skin. Hydra kiters started to appear out of nowhere in the land. They were coming for it. They wouldn't leave until they got the stone.

(Bucky let himself be honest, because he felt optimism was misplaced here. They were miles away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and severely outnumbered. For whatever reason that he didn't know, their hideout was bombed as well.)

Bucky Barnes took a final look at the men falling down and threatening to attack his loved ones, those who had remained anyway. He allowed himself to be angry at those who posed a threat to them.

"I'm sick and tired of you all." bucky shouted and grabbed the soul stone in his hands. He opened the box and threw it away. Bucky held the naked stone in his hands. It was pounding with energy. Orange light started to blind him.

He held the stone high enough so everyone could see it. 

Whatever they had used on their new bullet was working. The wounds weren't healing and he was losing blood fast. He looked at his chest and numerous exit wounds on it. The light of the soul stone made him see it clearly. 

He couldn't fight them hand to hand in this position.

Good thing he had another option.

(Logic told him it was a stupid idea. There was no guarantee he would survive because of his injuries and he didn't know how he should work with that stone.)

He held the stone tightly and closed his eyes. He could feel many strange souls in this area and only four familiar ones. James, Reina, Evans and Suelin. Their gentle and familiar souls grounded him and their distress gave him the strength he needed.

"No more." he whispered. Orange light intensified. "No more of Hydra ruining our lives."

First rays of sunlight touched the sky. The orange light of the soul stone got mixed with it. 

Kent threw a punch and James dodged it. Reina landed a kick on his back and he lost his balance. Kent fell down and James kicked his neck heavily.

And Kent didn't stand up.

Reina caught James hand before he could think about what he had done and they started to run. 

They couldn't see their front in the middle of the dust. A hydra agent charged forward and threw his sword up---

But dropped dead before he could attack.

Reina and James had grabbed each other, in a desperate attempt to S.H.I.E.L.D. one another from the blow. They looked down at the body. Orange light was going out of their face and going behind them.

"What is that?" James asked.

Reina stared at the Orange light that came out of the mans face and a thought crossed her mind. "It must be the soul stone." she said excited.

"Oh no, who has it?!" James shouted loudly and followed the trail of the orange light.

"Who cares! It saved us!" Reina shouted and followed.

They had no way of contacting any one. James took Reinas forearm gently in fear of losing her too.

The followed the orange trail. It guided them through the dust and mud to the person who had used it. James honestly expected it to be his aunt Suelin. 

So when he saw the shining metal arm, he almost froze on stop. Fletchers came from the other side of the dust.

"Where is the back up!" Fletcher shouted in the communicator.

"ETA 10 minutes." 

"10 minutes is not enough--" she shouted back. When the dust settled, they could see her. She was injured too and her clothes were dirty.

"Enough for what?" James asked. His voice was shaking. "Enough for what??"

Before he could ask for a third time, Bucky weakly put a hand on his. "Its okay--" he mouthed. Of course James couldn't hear him but got his meaning. "Okay..." bucky tried to get the word out. Bucky held James hand and weakly put the soul stone inside it. "F--or you." 

James stared at the stone and closed his hand around it.

Evans had also had followed the orange trail and found them. Neither James or Reina saw him.

"The medics will arrive right??" James asked. He looked directly at Fletcher. She didn't react. 

(She knew they wouldn't.)

Funny, he thought he was immortal, he didn't look immortal now. When he was bleeding and he felt his heart stopping to work.

"You are safe now... They won't bother you again." Bucky murmured. And started coughing. James was the only one kneeling on the ground, he tried to force him to sit but Evans stopped him.

"James listen to me... Stop..." Bucky murmured. James stared at him with disbelief. "The mission is finished you are safe now. Don't ruin it. You have a future now, far away from anyone's shadow." Bucky took a deep breath. The ache in his body was getting unbearable. It was hard to get the word out. He moved his eyes to Reina and Evans. "Yo--u all-- are--."

"The medics will arrive this isn't goodbye" James said. He tried to convince everyone but failed to even convince himself.

Bucky tried to smile for the last time. He looked at Fletcher who was standing a bit far. "Fred-rick is p--p--road of you." he murmured. "So-- am--i--I.."

The last part didn't leave his mouth. No voice could be heard. Just silence. He looked back at them. He stared at the skies. The fire behind those blue orbs started to soothe down. The ghost of a smile on his face. 

"Mr barnes...Mr barnes please..." James pleaded and held the wound tightly. But blood was still pouring out of his body. "Can you hear me? Bucky?"

Bucky didn't answer, his eyes stared without seeing. Wide without emotion. deep inside them, the raging fire had stopped.

"Please... Please..." James pleaded even though he knew it would be useless. He knew it the moment he laid eyes on the body.

James Buchanan Barnes was dead. The winter soldier had gone on its last mission.

"Please call the medics..." James said, with a shaky voice. Reina kneeled down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "James... It's too late to do anything." hearing the words from reinas mouth made it real, made it believable, James didn't want to believe it. 

Reina didn't answer that, she just took a deep breath and separated James hands from the still body. "Its okay James. He can rest now." Reinas own eyes were filled with tears by this point. Threatening to fall.

Evans put a hand on his shoulder and they both tried to slowly take him away. "Lets go... S.H.I.E.L.D. will come at any moment." Fletcher said, surprisingly calm. James looked at her with red eyes. 

Reina and Evans slowly guided him away. James refused to let go of the soul stone.

Fletcher closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again. Nothing has changed. Bucky was still there. Eyes watched lifelessly. 

She kneeled down. In disbelief, she checked his pulse in his neck and hand. Neither of them showed a beat. Fletcher looked at his pained, lifeless face and closed her eyes. "What happened to walking me down the aisle, old Uncle?" she murmured. Her voice was caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob. 

"It's okay... I know you can hear me... It'll be okay... Leave it to me... You can close your eyes and rest now." she promised.

The area was silent. Fletcher felt rather empty inside.

"Agent Fletcher, units are in the area."

Fletcher put her hand on her communicator. She wanted to shout at them for being too late and idiotic... Instead she gave them a single "Roger that."

=======

 

Bucky couldn't believe his eyes. 

There he was standing next to a silently crying Suelin. Perfectly healthy. No blood or bullet anywhere. Bucky can finally feel his left arm after a lifetime. He stared at both of his hands. They were healthy and intact. No scars. No scratches. nothing. There he was, standing next to them completely healthy.

There he was, lying on the ground and bleeding out.

That was his body. 

Bucky stared at it. It was him. Reina was holding James and slowly taking him away. Evans was too stunned and shocked to move. Suelin... Suelin was conflicted.

"Hey, little girl its okay..." he said on force of habit. For him, this young woman will always be that child who was too determined to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like her father.

Fletcher didn't feel his existence. He didn't take his eyes off his body. 

The teenagers were safely away from him. Reina forcefully took James back to the car where Evans had hacked the Hydra systems. Fletcher couldn't move away.  

"What happened to walking me down the aisle, old Uncle?"

"Oh little girl... I'm so sorry..." bucky murmured. 

("Who will walk me down that aisle if my dad is gone." the little Suelin murmured on a S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wedding they were invited to. "Is it really important to have someone to walk down with?" she asked again.)

("Well, not really. You can ask your aunt to do it with you." Bucky murmured. She crossed her arms. "She'll just say no.")

("Why are you even thinking about it? you are twelve!" Bucky said and raised an eyebrow. When Suelin didn't answer, Bucky whispered. "If you still think about it that way when you are getting married... I'll do it.")

(Suelin smiled. She didn't say anything. She just clapped with everyone when the groom and the bride kissed. Bucky thought she hasn't heard him.)

Without opening her eyes, Suelin put her hand on his face and closed his eyes, slowly. "Goodbye old uncle."

"Goodbye little girl..." bucky murmured. Although he was standing and facing his own body, when Suelin closed his eyes the world around him turned dark. There were only sounds and smells. Bucky was left alone in a dark endless place.

"She is not so little anymore." someone said from behind him. Bucky turned around to see the person. It was an old man. Dressed in colorful clothes and a blue hat. Wrinkles covered his face but he also had a small smile.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked the old man.

The old man rolled his eyes. "The answer might shock you... They call me mistress death."

"Mistress?" 

The oldman smiled. "Sure... I appear to people as they are deep inside. Just like a mirror. You expected a younger person?"

Bucky shook his head. Deep inside, he was indeed a very old man.

The old man smiled. "Are you ready to go now?"

Bucky felt a little bit of dread filled him. "Go where?"

"You'll see... You better just not waste your time... Many people are waiting." the old man said and offered him his right hand. He was holding a cane with his left one and leaned on it.

"People-- waiting for me?"

"Sure... Not all of them are happy though... For example, your sister is making a long speech for you about how to treat children. You used your time pretty well. Things are much easier for you."

Bucky laughed. The old man offered his hand again. Bucky took a few steps towards him slowly. Little by little, the distance between disappeared and Bucky let his hand touch the old man.

He smiled. "Oh look. I thought you'd be heavier. Not many regrets I see. You managed to forgive yourself and make up to your mistakes. Congratulations, not many people reach that level."

Bucky could do nothing but smile. The old man took him away. They flew up and away from the battle field. 

And Towards the sun.

========

 

Next chapter:

"James please... Give it to me."

"I didn't know this many people would show up."

"Why didn't we burry him next to the rest of the howling commandos?"


	22. Funerals

_ Bucky barnes had written down everything he had remembered.  _

_ Everything. _

_ And that's where the problem started. _

_ He was ready to run with nothing but the backpack that held those notebooks. The notebooks slowly pieced together a scattered life. _

_ When bucky was arrested before the events that were later known as the Civil war of the Avengers, All his notebooks were taken by the government. _

_ And all of the notebooks were handed to none other than Steven Rogers after he was forgiven. By the time half the living creatures had turned to dust, including Bucky barnes. _

_ It was the year 2021 that Steve finally had the time and courage to read those notebooks. Exactly after he looked at his last sketch of bucky's face and realised it didn't look like him at all. _

_ So he read. He read through the messy handwriting and incomplete sentences. He read the untold story of the winter soldier.  _

_ Steve read the horrors he had encounters. His intense training and experiments. _

_ But he also read through the horrors he had caused. He read through the mostly unapologetic words that were written there, before he reached an entire page dedicated to "I'm so sorry"s.  _

_ Natasha tried to persuade him to give up reading. She told him it was a bad idea to begin with. She had gone through a similar problem herself and told him a thousand times to give up reading because those notebooks only contained than less  10 years of bucky barnes and over 50 years of the winter soldier. _

_ 50 years of causing unspeakable horrors. _

_ 50 years that finally let steve know why Bucky doubted his worth so much. _

_ When he finished reading the last notebook, he took out his pen and paper and started drawing. He draw Bucky's face once again... But with the winter soldier mask and uniform on. Blood dripping from his hands. _

_ Steve stared at his drawing. Tears started to cloud his eyes and blur his vision.  _

_ They were right, bucky barnes was dead man a long time ago. This man... He didn't know who this man was. He regretted ever risking to disband the avengers to keep him safe. This man wasn't the bucky he knew. _

_ His bucky died when he fell off that train. He realised it very late. Natasha was right, he didn't want to pull that thread. _

_ That was the time Steve finally realised, Bucky wasn't worth it. _

_ So he had no hard feelings of abandoning anyone when he finally laid his hands on a time machine. _

=========

 

**_Three days later:_ **

**_St Brooks hospital._ **

 

The only sound in the quiet halls were his footsteps.

St brooks hospital, He has been there only once. This was the hospital that was mostly dedicated to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

James found his way to the morgue. Taking small slow thoughtful steps. Clenching the black cube in his hands. He passed a few agents, none of them minded his presence. None of them cared to ask where he was going, he was grateful for it.

The door needed a code. James put the half of his code before he erased it. Josephs rogers codes were cleared long ago from S.H.I.E.L.D.s database.

They still hadn't disabled Bucky's code so he used his code to enter the room. He and opened the door and the smell... The smell disgusted him, this place reeked of death, good thing he could reverse it.

(But deep down, he knew he had no idea how it worked. He just hoped he somehow could find it out.)

He touched the metal, cold and unforgiving. Trapping the bodies inside. He touched the name pads. "Rosa" he read the first name and passed. "Howard." he passed again. He touched the last namepad. "James." his voice echoed in the empty room. "James"

He had asked why his parents had named him James. His father had told him it was Tony rogers middle name, then, after a long recovery after a field mission gone wrong he told him he was named not only after his grandfather, but after someone else. "A ghost," Joseph had said when Matilda was gone. "A hero, a person who showed the world redemption is possible after anything, and for me, a symbol that showed me rising from the ashes is is never too late."

He meant the brainwashing, he whispered to himself. 

James slowly pulled the cold metal. Bringing out a sleeping man from his cold place. He drew out the box from his pocket. Hiding it was easier than he thought it would be. 

He wasted a few precious moments staring at his face. If only he hadn't...

A few seconds that was enough for Reina to come running down the damned room. Evans following her closely.

(They had followed him. They knew something was wrong. Evans had hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. security camera. They were silently watching him from the other room.)

She banged the door open, The black box almost fell from his hands. He frowned at his friends. Reina shook her head slowly and cleared the way for Evans to come inside as well. Evans eyes fell on the soul stones box. He said nothing. Reina shook his head gently.

She took a few steps closer to the altar. James still hadn't found the right words to say. "Give me that." she said gently and brought her hand forward. Instinctively, James hugged the black cube with greed.

Evans stayed behind.

(Because deep down, Evans knew he would have done the exact same thing James was going to do. So he couldn't stop him from trying to revive a loved one.)

"I wasn't going to use it on him." James said seriously. "I'm not that cruel. I know he doesn't want this world anymore."

"What do you mean?" Evans murmured. James said nothing and held the stone. 

"Why do you want to revive someone? Who-- James please.."

"Just hand us that stone." Reina pleaded.

Evans looked at his bright green eyes. Eyes that held so many emotions at once. "You can't revive someone James... That's just a fact." he murmured. He wanted to say something clever but that was the most acceptable thing that came out of his mouth.

"But Evans we have the--" 

"No, no... Wasn't this fiasco with the soul stone enough?" Evans said angrily. He took a few deep breaths. For his friends sake, he calmed down a few moments later. "That won't work on them, James. The stone has caused enough trouble."

"Thats easy... Evans... Three times... I only have to use it three times... Mom, dad and uncle greg."

Evans swallowed and stopped talking. 

Reina slowly put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you even sure their bodies are still here?" she murmured.

"They are here. I'm sure of it. They won't bury them until the case is closed." James sighed.

"And you know where they are?"

James swallowed and showed the other metal cases. "Yes" he murmured.

Reina hugged him slowly. She held him for a second before letting him go.

Evans sighed. He stepped closer. "I can't stop you... Because I would do it if I were you." Evans said honestly. "But I can't support you either. Didn't you see what happened to Mr barnes when he used the soul stone?"

James looked away. He tried to ignore that fact for way too long. "Even with our apparent resistance to it... Do you really think you'll survive the gamma radiation three times?"

"I can sacrifice that much for them!" James shouted angrily. "They are my family!!"

"I know you feel conflicted. I know you want to reverse everything. I know you want them back desperately. But believe me. You cant bring them all without damaging yourself permanently." Reina said rather calmly. She stepped closer. James eyes was beginning to get wet. Her vision became blurry and he looked away. 

Evans put a hand on his shoulder. "James... You want to bargain for their lives... It's perfectly normal... What is unnatural is the power you have in your hands. It's not worth the risk." he murmured.

Reina and Evans were too close to him now. He couldn't hide the tears or helplessness in his voice anymore. 

"James no matter how hard or impossible it seems. No matter how depressed you feel or how empty the future seems for you... Believe me the lonely times will pass. There will be a time where you look back and only remember the good memories of them. There will be a day were you learn to live without them while feeling them close to your heart." Reina said and smiled bitterly.

The black cube slipped from his hands and fell down. James almost fell to his knees. But he told himself to stay on his feet.

Evans bent down and took the black cube of the soul stone in his hands. "Let's go back up. Agent Fletcher is waiting for us... Probably."

Reina tried to calm james down by drawing small circles in his back as they moved away and towards the elevator.

"It'll be fine." Reina murmured in his ears. James didn't believe so.

When they got into the elevator, Evans pressed a wrist computer to the screens. James raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get one?"

Evans shaked his wrist and smiled. "Oh this? I sort of hacked the systems... Im agent Fredericks as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. is concerned." Evans said with a half smile.

The elevator actually started moving towards agent Fletchers floor. Reinas eyes widened. "S.H.I.E.L.D. really needs to upgrade their systems." she said quietly.

"Here... Out it in you pocket before anyone sees it." Evans murmured and handed the Black cube. James accepted it with a shrug.

The elevator stopped with a ding.

There was a shout the moment the door opened. 

"A virus!!" a masculine voice shouted.

"What do you mean a virus?? S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't get viruses!" the other woman said confidently. She ran out of her room and that was when the teenagers saw her.

She had dark skin and long braided hair. The man walked out of the room too. He had even darker skin color. James realized they came out of his father and uncle greg's office.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"We are here for agent Fletcher." Evans said with a nod. It took all of the trios self control not to laugh at the "virus" situation.

"Oh I see." the man said and pointed at the office. "You can wait for her in her office."

The trio went inside without a word. James stopped to read the sign on the other door. 

The sign that used to be "Rogers and allen" was now "Agents Jackman."

James passed it with a painful smile on his face.

The moment they were inside, Evans turned on the computer on her desk and started typing. "That's it... No more agent Fredrick." he murmured. Reina laughed out loud. James couldn't stop a smirk.

"Done!" Evans said and turned it off quickly. "Honestly... S.H.I.E.L.D. should just hire me" 

"Stop admiring yourself." Reina said and rolled her eyes.

"Why? Im just--"

Before he could complete his sentence, Agent Fletcher opened the door with a bang. "Oh my god, James..." Fletcher said under her breath. She looked at the other two teenagers. "Where were you? I told you not to leave the house! I told you I'll come after you."

"Sorry..." James murmured without taking his eyes off the ground.

"You are not supposed to be here." Suelin murmured. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Did Mr wilson bring you here?"

James shook his head. "I came here with Reina and Evans with Reinas dad."

"Reina, Evans... Where are your families?"

"Downstairs." they both said at the same time. Fletcher nodded.

"James I hope you had the right mind to give the soul stone to Mr wilson." Fletcher said. James sighed and took out the black cube from his pocket.

Fletchers eyes widened. Before he could take it out completely, Fletcher stopped him and loudly shouted: "turn off security protocols."

"Identification required." 

The voice of the IA was much more different than Hestia. It was much more humanoid but crueler.

"Suelin Fletcher. 2090. B."

"Voice activation and identification accepted."

James slowly took out the black cube then. Fletcher glared angrily at him. "Are you out of your mind?? Someone might have seen it."

"I know... And I don't want it." James said clearly. "And I don't care what happens to it. Even a strange alien place is better than hydra's hands."

James pushed it to her. "I don't want to... You had it First... I give it to you. You should have it."

Fletcher sighed. She hesitated a few moments then took the stone. She hid it in her formal suit. 

"We better get going." she said and pushed the teenagers to the elevator.

Sam Wilson and the twins were waiting for them downstairs. Juliana gave Reina a hug when they came out of the elevator.

Sam looked at the teenagers and then looked at James. "Do you have your speech ready?"

James nodded.

Fletcher put her wrist computer on the scanner and the door opened. James was shocked to see all these people in the theater. All these agents. All these staff. Even people who looked unrelated to S.H.I.E.L.D were inside.

Fletcher lead James and Sam to the back stage. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was present. She was making a speech about what this branch of Hydra and what it had been doing... And it reached the part where she announced the fallen.

James didn't know his own parents and uncle greg would be among them. Fletcher had told him their ceremony of loss was held when he was with hydra.

Now... The director announced the loss of the Winter soldier.

"I didn't know this many people would show up." James said quietly. He looked at the number of people, from all ages, who were sitting in the seats..

He turned to Sam. The man didn't have a single black hair left. But he was lively as ever. but today, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

He shook his head and sat on the nearest chair. "I thought so. He made a few friends from new work you know. And he kept keeping people out if hydras radar... People like himself. People who hydra used.. People like you."

James knew it wouldn't be easy. The lumb in his throat was unbearable when he stood on the altar. He looked at the audience. He had fought for this place with Fletcher and Sam so he wasn't going to back off.

He looked at his friends first. Reina and Evans who were sitting on the front rows. they were trying their best to show their support. 

James looked at his notes. All of them seemed to blur. 

(No, I'm not getting emotional! He told himself.) 

So he started.

" I experienced the horrors of this branch if hydra personally. Me and my friends all about what was happening in that campus... But... He was the only one I met that knew what it really meant to lose your memories... To be their soldier. It's something I don't want anyone to feel ever again. Bucky Barnes had the same feeling. He knew what they did. He had experienced it first hand and he did all he could to stop it from spreading and he did. Thankfully I've heard from Agent Fletcher and the director today that this project was, as I like to say it, burned to the ground."

"my uncle greg... Gregory allen... Told me that my mom and dad were in the hospital... He didn't tell me they were gone... I remember going out with my half Uncle and then--- I wake up in their camp... With hardly any memory...Hydra destroyed my family... Hydra killed my parents and my godfather... I owe them my life because if it wasn't for them I would be long dead.... But I owe getting back to normal to captain Barnes. He taught me... And not just only me... That redemption is always an option. That rising from the ashes is possible not matter what has happened."

James thought quoting his father would hurt. It didn't.

"Im sure all of you knew him, and loved him or respected him dearly. That's why you are here." be said out loud, surprised that his voice didn't break. "I thought about many things to say, but I knew I must start with this simple fact. As we all know, The tragedy of the soldier wasn't that he was heartless killing machine..."

James took a deep breath and waited for a second. "It was a tragedy--"

===========

 

_ "---because he wasn't." _  
  


His speech echoed in his mind. 

Sam stayed true to his word. He took him to the peaceful plains and showed him the rose. James was standing in front of it now. The rose. The only reminder that James Buchanan Barnes was buried here.

"Why didn't we bury him next to the rest of the howling commandos... And next to captain America?" James asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

Sam shook his head. " it was his wish once upon a time… I don't know boy... But I think... He didn't consider himself that hero anymore." sam said with a sigh.

"Mr Wilson... Is it true that my great grandfathers departure made him go insane for a while?"

"Unfortunately yes... I never understood bucky's mind even though we went through so much these past decades." he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What I do know is that he is at Peace now. Now more than ever." sam looked at the small Rose that will now be bucky's only memorial. "What he can do is to hope that he rests in peace for now."

"I hope he is... He deserves it." James said quietly. 

He looked at the rose plant. It had only two flowers. "Thank you Mr wilson... Thank you for bringing me here."

"Least I could do, boy." he smiled in return. "You still don't want to talk about anything?"

"No..." James said seriously.

"How was their funeral?"

James took a deep breath. Sam meant his parents and uncle greg's funeral. He shrugged. "As good as a funeral can be." he answered.

Sam pat him on the back. "Lets go now... Your friends are waiting for you, and you should see your new room. Angelica put so much effort in it, I hope you like it." Sam said with a smile.

James started walking away towards the car but Sam stayed there. "Aren't you coming?" James asked.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sam said. He leaned on his cane. James slowly walked away.

When he could no longer hear his footsteps. Sam looked at the roses.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" he said to the empty air. The rose was slowly moving in the wind. The sun was shining with all his might. It was a beautiful day.

"You told me you wanted to be buried in a quiet place in nature... Back when we didn't know the full effects of your serum. I hope you like it Buck." Sam said with a bitter smile. "Look who is outliving who now.."

(If bucky was there, he would have reminded him that he is more than a hundred years old now.)

"Apparently Most of your notebooks and diaries were destroyed in the hideouts explosion... But James could save a few." Sam informed the silence. The silence didn't respond. "He is reading them... He tells me he doesn't... But I caught him last night trying to fix one of them... He might even rewrite them. I hope you don't have a problem for it."

Sam sighed loudly. He came a few steps closer and touched the roses. "Tell steve I said hello and I will not be joining you two idiots any time soon." he murmured. Sam let go of the roses.

He started to walk away from the rose and towards their car. He stole one last glance to the roses and saluted. "So long, partner." he murmured.

The sun was shining. He felt warmth on his aged skin. There was a plain of flowers in front of him. Sam Wilson left the rose on the plain. With time. That single rose would make the entire area filled  with stunning red roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... Epilogue!


	23. Epilogue

"You know, he promised me to take me to wakanda. I didn't know I would the country this way."  James murmured. Reina didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

A white coat hugged Reinas body. While James was in civilian clothes. 

"Lucky you." she said. "And lucky Evans."

(Evans was declared clean. He could leave. Reina and James however, they both still reacted to their trigger words after SHIELDs rehabilitation.)

James took his eyes off the sunset view. They had found the only window in the center and stared at the sunset in the mountains and jungles to clear their minds. "Do you know where Aunt sue is?" James asked. Reina shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. She's probably with the Dora malige." Reina murmured.

"Yeah... What was her name.. Oh.. N'tombi... Aunt sue seemed to like her."

"She lost hope in you." Reina said with a shrug. 

"Why would she lose hope in me?" James asked and crossed his arms. Reina glared at him. "You could have just left. Why did you return?" she whispered.

James took her hands between his own. Neither of them taking their eyes off the horizon. "No, not without you."

Reina smiled. "How are you?" she asked. He shrugged. He took his hands off of hers and leaned forward. "Good. Uncle sam's place was very nice. But I--- you know--- just came back to see you... And I couldn't leave Aunt sue alone."

Reina forced herself to smile. "How is Evans?" she asked.

"Last time we talked he said he was fine. He apologized and said his mom had threatened him to chain him to the house if he tries to come here."

Reina laughed. "Classic Mrs Isakson. Which still doesn't explain how you got here..."

James stared at the view. He started to enjoy the touch of the sun on his skin. "Officially, I'm here to check on Buckys belongings in wakanda... And to check on you... I can stay here until you and aunt sue leave."

"And why?"

James narrowed his eyes and looked at her again. She was glaring at him.

"I didn't want you to be alone. When I heard they didn't grant visa to your parents... I just... I don't know... Thought I should better come... And about something bucky told me a while ago." James said and looked down.

"What?"

"He told me not to start making promises such a young age but--" he put his hand on her shoulder. "But-- I'm with you till the end of the line, whatever that entails. Even strange brainwashing recoverys." he said clearly like a promise sealed with chains and blood.

Reina smiled. Only a small smile. She held his hand. Not wanting to let go.

Her worries were pointless however, he was there as he promised, till the end of the line.

This time, unlike the last, the vow was a well kept promise.

 

 

* * *

**_THE END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! This story is finished just like that...
> 
> How was it? Do you have any suggestions?
> 
> ***Let me know in the comments.***


	24. Deleted scenes.

**_**DELETED SCENES**_ **

 

When death came for Suelin Fletcher, she was peacefully drinking tea and looking at the beauty of sunset.

"You are late." she told mistress death.

"I'm always on time. Not a moment early not a moment late." mistress death told her kindly.

Suelin was one of the people who you may call "good ones."

Suelin put her cup of tea down. She didn't look back to see how she was.

"The doctors told me I would die about 20 years ago, When I first used the soul stone." she said without taking her eyes off the horizon.

Mistress death didn't sit next to her. She stood behind her. She said nothing.

Suelin smiled.

In her room, a black cube exploded and an orange stone got out of it's holding place. The stone hovered above the ground.

Then it shattered the window and went to the skies and disappeared, Like a shooting star. The stone went to find its place back in vomir.

Suelin smiled in satisfaction. "What happens to it now?"

"It will go back to vomir. The moment I claim another soul for it, it will have a new master." mistress death answered.

Suelin couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go." Suelin said and took her eyes off the horizon to have a first look at mistress death.

To her surprise, she appeared like a young beautiful woman. She had long braided dark hair and stunning blue eyes. Suelin was almost sure there was a mistake.

Suelin thought she would be like an old ugly man. She never thought mistress death would be this kind, or that she deserved an angel like that to come for her.

"Lets go." Mistress death said and offered her a hand. Suelin smiled and put her hand in hers.

When death was taking her away, she saw what a wonderful fifty years she had lived. Short, especially compared to others in her era, but longer than her friends. She saw her husband and her only child. She saw James, Reina and Evans and the hard nights Suelin had when she was training them. How proud she felt when they become fully trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Suelin only had a year to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. That was one of the few things she regretted.

Death saw the moment that hunted her the most, the moment Suelin found Greg dead in his apartment.

(Here is the fact that Suelin Fletcher never told anyone: Gregory Allen still had a faint heartbeat when she touched skin above his heart. She couldn't save her, no, he was beyond saving. However, She didn't try. But if she had come even thirty seconds earlier, Greg would be alive.)

(Mistress death remembers that time. She remembers most of the souls she took. But there was something to it that night, when Greg's soul was standing above his own body in the empty room. Then, a few moments later, Suelin enters the room.)

(Gregory's soul ends up trying to comfort her, even if she doesn't hear him. "Its okay, its okay..." he murmured when she was pleading him to wake up. He hugged her from behind.)

("She won't feel you." mistress death said politely. She appeared as a middle aged man for him, With grey hair and tired eyes. "I knew." Greg said and closed his eyes. He took one breathful of the scent of her hair. The only one of his emotions that was working. Gregory allen would remember it forever. One of the only memories he would cherish and never forget.)

(When the heartbeat stopped and Greg took death's hand, out of curiosity, Mistress death asked: "do you regret not telling her? Do you regret not telling her you love her?" Greg looked back at Suelin but quickly closed his eyes. "Do you know what love is?" he asked mistress death. He expected an answer but she didn't answer.)

("I do." Greg said finally when they left the world of the living. "I regret it." and it was Gregory Allens only regret.)

Mistress death left the world of the living with Suelin Fletchers soul light as a feather.

They disappeared into the warmth of the sun.

==========

It was Bucky's little secret, he had seen them kissing. In a drunken state. On a dare. The only time Bucky followed them inside this bar, the were drunk more than usual and went on with people who they really shouldn't have. Next thing he knows, he is seeing the two boys kissing passionately for a single moment. Joseph and Greg were really out of their minds.

Matilda was Joseph's girlfriend at the time. And ironically, she got blackmailed for it. Greg and Joseph didn't even remember the ordeal.

Afraid that this would destroy their friendship and Mathildas trust, Bucky destroyed the copy of the photos. Those guys never stepped foot inside that bar ever again. Bucky knew how much Joseph loved her. And what those men had poured in their drink. Those little white powders they somehow managed to pour inside Joseph and Greg's drinks. Bucky didn't want to know why...

Joseph and Greg moved on from their seriously awkward situation pretty fast.

 

**_(Just imagine if I had actually included this... Would have been so awkward. Truly. Joseph loves his wife just like steve loved peggy. Their situation is very similar. You can read it as if greg loved Joseph just like bucky loved steve. Thats is exactly why I deleted the last part... Suelin x Greg would have been sooooo cheesy and unnecessary.)_ **

 

=========

Matilda broke the news to the family at their dinner.

She smiled at his only son, who was eating his dinner without a word. "How was school?" she asked.

James thought he heard her incorrectly. He looked up from his plate. "Did you just ask me how my school was?" he repeated.

Joseph exchanged looks with his wife. Matilda raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with that?" Matilda asked seriously and stopped eating immediately.

"Nothing... You never ask." James said and shook his head. "Do you even know what grade I am?"

"You are in 9th grade class 2." matilda said confidently.

James eyes widened. "What?? Mom Im in 8th grade class 3--." he murmured. Then he laughed out loud. "Did you really hack my school systems lately to realise what grade I am? Well congrats mom. You just announced What class I will be in next year... At least you tired..." James crossed his arms.

Matilda looked at Joseph who nodded. Even Joseph seemed a little disappointed. Matilda shook it off immediately. "Well... I had news--"

"Why the sudden interest?" James said and leaned back.

Joseph stared at his son. "It's kind of getting rude now, James."

"I'm just asking dad... It's not like she actually ever cared." James spat rudely.

"That's enough James." matilda said angrily. "You know full well why I can't. Come to the usual school gatherings and other social events."

"Yeah yeah... I know... S.H.I.E.L.D.... S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D.... What's new?"

Matilda slammed her hands on the table and shouted: "James! I run one of the most fragile and important organisations in the world. So forgive me if I can't attend a few mother-child sessions." she said the last part trying to calm herself.

"Oh.... I don't blame you. I blame the bad guys." James said sarcastically.

"James that is--- relatively-- enough." Joseph said seriously. "We are not disguising this matter now or ever. This is your mother's job and it would be cruel and inhumane for us to request her to change it."

James shrugged. "I'm not suggesting that dad. Im just merely mentioning the people i don't blame... The school for example." James said loudly and put his hand through his hair. "Who can blame the teachers? You know what they said today in the science fair mom? Oh you should really know. My science teacher asked me where my dads. And Mrs Maggie addressed Uncle Greg as "Mr Rogers." and dad as the other "Mr Rogers." I wouldn't blame them. Uncle greg was more in that school than you ever---"

"ENOUGH!!" Mathilda shouted and stood up. She almost threw her chair back.

"Ohhh it's like it isn't the first time..." James murmured incoherently. Lord had mercy on his soul that Mathilda didn't hear him. Matildas face had a Cheshire grin after it. "Well, good thing you are changing schools then." she said and sat down again. "I'm sure we can give them a good impression this time."

James froze on the spot. His eyes widened and he slowly whispered:"what?"

"I told you... We are changing schools... Actually we are changing cities." she said seriously. "Me and your father were planning on telling you tonight. How do you feel about London?"

"London?" James repeated.

"Yes, son. London." Joseph confirmed it.

James looked at his father. He wanted him to somehow jump and say it was a prank.

"Wh--why?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.s new assignment. Your mother is getting promoted and their main headquarters are in london. I also requested to be moved there." Joseph said with a smile.

"You are joking right? Im guessing aunt sue and Uncle greg are staying here right?"

His parents exchanged a look. James frowned.

"No! You can't force me to!" James shouted. Matilda sighed and robbed her eyes.

"It is for your own good. You can even go to better schools is london." Matilda said calmly.

"We are not going to the other side of the world just because of my education... There is always something you need to do always... And I don't want to your excuse anymore!" James shouted and stood up.

"James, choose your next words wisely" Joseph said more as a threat. James looked at his father then at his mother.  
"No let him say what he has to say." matilda murmured.

"What I have to say? What I have to say is that I hate you. Because of you, we are always on the run. We are always hiding. Always lying. Always- always- always-- what other people we have except aunt sue and uncle greg... And now you want to take that too? News flash mom! I don't live for you!"

"Since when are you this impolite and spoiled." Matilda said disgusted. "I didn't raise you that way."

James locked eyes with his mother. "That's right... You didn't raise me at all." he said. "How dare you think you have any right over my life! just leave... Your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. is waiting for you! Why do you even feel offended when I tell you I hate you? When you love your work more than me or Dad??"

It was his dad who reacted. "James... Your room." Joseph said calmly.

"But dad--"

"Your room, Now!"

James stood up and went to his room. Murmuring to himself all the way.

About an hour later, Joseph opened the door to his room. James didn't say anything. He looked out of the window without uttering a word.

"Don't you want to apologize?" Joseph said loudly. James kept quiet and completely ignored him. Joseph sighed.

"Im calling Greg. He'll come here tonight to see if he can get you talking. We are going to a S.H.I.E.L.D.s meeting. We'll be late." Joseph announced.

When James didn't answer.

James watched them as they drove away. Little did he know it would the last time he would see them.

 

**_(I thought this would show Matilda as an irresponsible parent. While she really wasn't. Matilda is just a strong woman and a great leader who unfortunately had a child in the wrong time.)_ **

 

==========

**_Gregory allen's house,_ **

James put His hand on the handle to open the door. But someone grabbed him and pulled him behind. James faint scream was muffled by the person mouth.

"Quiet, they'll hear us." Greg murmured in his ears and let him go. James eyes widened.

The people behind the door started to bang instead of knock.

"Please open the door, we are here from S.H.I.E.L.D.." a feminine voice said from behind the door. "Open the door agent Allen or we'll have to use force."

James raised an eyebrow Greg put a hand on his back and gently pulled him back without taking his eyes off the door.

"They are not from S.H.I.E.L.D.." Greg said plainly and pushed him inside a room under the stairs and closed the door behind them.

"Then why are they here?" James whispered as Greg locked the door of the small room. James slowly sat on the only chair in the room.

"They are here for---" Greg sighed and looked at James. "They are here for me."

James eyes widened. Without another word Greg pressed a part of the wood and a door opened underneath them. James stared at. "Is this how we are getting away?" he asked. His voice was anxious, worried and low.

Greg sighed again. "Almost... This is how you will get away."

"No!" James said rather loudly. Greg gently hushed him.

"I can't let you fall into  
Hydras hand, James." Greg said as a matter of fact. He kneeled down so he was in the same eye level as James. "It'll be alright. We will see each other in the other side, I promise."

"I can't just leave you here! I can't lose you too.." James whispered.

Greg closed his eyes. The people were banging louder now and there was no time to waste.

"Listen to me James... Just follow the light and you'll find your way out." greg said and pressed their foreheads together. James was breathing heavily and he could feel his erratic pulse.

The banging was getting louder and louder now. Until James heard the door give in and fast footsteps filled the room.

"Go now..." Greg whispered so that only James could hear. James looked at the dark tunnel going underground. James swallowed. "What about you?" He asked anxiously. His voice was so low he doubted Greg actually heard the question.

"I'll see you, I promise." Greg repeated.

When the sound of footsteps increased dangerously, Greg pushed him down the tunnel. James tried to resist but he was far too terrified to do anything. When James was fully inside the tunnel, Greg slowly closed it and left James in the dark.

James tried to ignore it when the sound of footsteps got louder and louder. He continued to walk away in the tight tunnel. There was a sound of clash. Gunshots. James suspected there must have been serious hand to hand fighting as well.

James closed his eyes and continued. He followed the faint lights and decided to trust Greg. He decided to think he would see him soon.

 

**_(As I mentioned before, I changed the plot of the story... In the original one, James had to run away from Gregs house because of hydra which is how bucky finds him.)_ **


End file.
